El Enemigo Imperfecto
by Chris Mc.Raven
Summary: Después de la guerra quedan algunos asuntos por saldar, aldeas que reconstruir y armas por disolver. Esta es la historia de Azula, "el arma definitiva" que no se podía destruir como las demás.
1. Capítulo 1: El Plan

**El Enemigo Imperfecto**

Por Chris

**Capítulo I: El Plan**

-Eres una tonta…- Eso fue lo único que le reprocho cuando abrió los ojos. Si, era una tonta y una descuidada, ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera pensara en sí misma en tal situación? Ella, no hizo más que voltear la cara y ver por la ventana la nieve que caía fuertemente. No sabía qué hora era, que día era ni como había llegado ahí, pero si debía ser sincera, era mucho mejor no saber cómo llego a ese estado que no estar del todo en un estado.

Regalando una cara de desprecio al vacío, hizo ver porque su carácter era tan famoso. Altanera y orgullosa, nunca admitiría un error. Está bien, no supo porque lo hizo, no tenía idea porque reaccionó así y tampoco que pensaba en ese momento, solo lo hizo. –Déjame en paz- fue lo que articuló antes de darse la vuelta en aquella cama de pieles.

No quería escuchar una palabra, estaba cansada que la cuestionaran y que le achacaran cosas del pasado, estaba enferma de todo y sentía que algo le dolía más que el cuerpo… pero no distinguía ese nuevo sentimiento.

Entre silencios incomodos y pensamientos secretos, algo hizo que ella abriera los ojos de par en par y voltease a ver a aquel que la criticó antes –Me asustaste… creí que habías muerto Azula…-

…***…

Quien dice que no hay lugar en este mundo para alguien está equivocado, siempre lo hay. Sea húmedo, cálido, frío o seco siempre hay un lugar. También, el destino nos juega malas pasadas y sin importar cuanto huyamos siempre nos alcanza. Que somos forjadores de nuestro destino, pues sí, pero, ¿Quién asegura que el destino no tuviese prevista esa forja? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, lo sé. Por ello, si algo que no entienden pasa o si toman una decisión loca, no desesperen hermanos, puede ser parte del enmarañado plan que los dioses tejen afanosamente para nosotros.

El tiempo de la postguerra era inevitable, junto con las cosas que estaban pasando. La retirada de las colonias a la Nación del Fuego. La restauración de los Templo Nómada Aire en honor al nuevo Avatar, los tiempos de paz que poco a poco se vivían en el Reino Tierra, el surgimiento glorioso de las Tribus Agua (cada una a su manera claro) y, porque no decirlo, el suicidio de Ozai… sip, lo oyeron bien, el suicidio del EX señor del Fuego Ozai. Claro que fue una terrible noticia, pero son cosas que pasan. Está bien que tejemos el destino, pero nuestras decisiones también dan "hilos extra" a esta tela.

Las decisiones que hieren a la gente solo te traen desgracia… algunos lo llaman _karma_ otros… no lo sé. Hay tantos nombres para una sola cosa.

La partida del ex Señor del Fuego dio mucho de qué hablar. Salieron comentarios malignos y otros benignos… puesto que algunos lo seguían admirando a pesar de todo, pero que de eso se encargue el karma, es mejor no dar opiniones donde no nos compete. También, esta partida, la del antiguo Señor del Fuego Ozai, dio mucho en que pensar, sobre todo al nuevo Señor del Fuego Zuko, un joven algo temperamental pero sabio después de todo, como su tío, el noble general Iroh.

Era algo un poco lógico, si las circunstancias de hacinamiento carcelario obligaron al padre de Zuko a tan terrible decisión, ya sea por locura o por honor, ¿Qué impedía que otro en iguales condiciones no hiciese lo mismo? El Señor del Fuego Zuko no estaba pensando en cualquier preso que sufriese de este hacinamiento en aquel momento, sino en uno especial que no solo estaba encerrado, además era odiado por las cuatro naciones… no, no exagero, las cuatro naciones.

¿Qué clase de ser vil y despreciable puede ser aquel que en el recae el desprecio de miles de almas?, ¿Quién sería el que ocasionó tanto daño para ser olvidado y a la vez recordado?, seguro merecía la muerte, ¡y claro que la merecía!... y una peor que la del ex Señor del Fuego Ozai, que los dioses tengan piedad de él. Sin embargo, cuando ese ser vil y despreciable, digno de cualquier maquinación del señor de los habernos, es tu hermana… las cosas se vuelven difíciles.

El Señor del Fuego Zuko ya había perdido a muchos miembros de su familia, y sea como sea la familia es la familia. Dejar a su hermana en el olvido, sometida al encierro de un manicomio no era lo correcto. "Ella no está loca", se repetía, "solo está mal"…. Pero mi señor ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Abogando a la razón y a una esperanza ciega, como la de aquella famosa maestra tierra, fraguo en su mente planes miles para la rehabilitación de su hermana menor, todos fracasaron… el porque del fracaso era lo que El Señor del Fuego Zuko desconocía… y su más cercana amiga la Señorita Toph Bei Fong no le era de gran ayuda, "Ella nació mala" dijo, "De donde yo vengo la lapidarían. Es una amenaza", recalco ante la mirada asesina del dirigente de fuego… que ella, evidentemente, nunca vio.

"Yo no puedo decir nada bueno de ella" dijo Katara, la mejor maestra agua de las dos tribus. "A mí me intento matar", comentó el Avatar Aang, "… pero no le guardo rencor, solo cuidado". Ese Avatar aire, tan puro y tan bueno.

Pero me falta uno, uno de los guerreros que participo en la batalla del Cometa de Sozín. El también dio su opinión, la cual aún retumba en las historias de los nativos agua, tierra y fuego. Y esta, mis amigos fue "¡NO!". Una rotunda negativa ante la petición de uno de sus más grandes amigos, guerreros y dirigentes de las 4 naciones, El Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Dicen que aquella respuesta fue tan fuerte que los muros de Ba-Sin-Se resonaron, que El paso de la Serpiente cedió 2 cm y que el desierto de Wu tuvo una tormenta de arena durante semanas enteras.

Pero antes de continuar con la historia, es oportuno recordar las palabras del tío Iroh para con su sobrino. Dicen que ante el miedo del Señor del Fuego Zuko por la posible pérdida de su hermana en condiciones poco fortuitas, este le pidió consejo al sobreviviente de mil batallas el Dragón del Oeste General Iroh. Dibujando la situación con detalle y sus temores más profundos. Este último dijo que la única diferencia entre su hermana y el… además de sus manejo del fuego control (no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo), era la manera en la que fueron criados. Mientras uno germino con amor, comprensión y auto-búsqueda, la otra no era más que "el arma del día del juicio". Por ende, la sociopatía de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego Azula, era un resultado esperable.

Escuchando esto, todos llegaríamos a la conclusión que la rehabilitación de Azula, la princesa loca de la Nación de Fuego, era un ideal utópico, pero no contaban con que la imaginación del Señor del Fuego Zuko sobrepasaba los limites conocidos de la utopía, pasando a ser una fantasía total. Aclarado esto, volvamos con el "No" de Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

El plan en teoría era sencillo, paso uno, sacar a Azula del manicomio, paso dos, llevarla a un lugar feliz lleno de gente buena que la quisiera y le enseñase la importancia de no matar personas, paso tres y final, Azula se convertiría en algo así como una segunda Dama Pintada. En teoría era sencillo.

¡Oh! Pobre aquel conocido como Sokka el día en que el Señor del Fuego Zuko lo invitase vehemente a su morada, tan calurosa como el corazón de su gente. Revolcose el hombre de hielo en el desconsuelo que subía reptante a sus oídos con la figura de frases amistosas y ligeras del Señor del Fuego, las cuales ponían en la balanza la amistad de los dos hombres. La promesa afanosa de odio inconmensurable y eterno por rechazar la petición desesperada de ayudar a su hermana, era el juramento que le hacía el sobrino del Dragón del Oeste al nativo de la Tribu Agua. Era por lo tanto más que un favor, era un trato a firmar el cual traía consigo desgracias para ambos si el foráneo no lo aceptaba.

La verdad… nadie sabe a ciencia cierta… pero la cosa es que Zuko convenció a Sokka de llevar a Azula a la Tribu Agua del Sur , alegando que como maestra fuego, en un lugar frio no sería capaz de emplear todo su poder. Además, con los inmigrantes de La Tribu Agua del Norte (muchos maestros agua) y la ampliación de dicho lugar, Azula podría ser contenida.

Por eones se contará la historia de Sokka, el que acepto cambiar a la mayor amenaza hecha guerrero de La Nación del Fuego, y de Azula, el enemigo imperfecto.


	2. Capítulo 2: La llegada

"_**Primero hola y muchas gracias por leer; realmente se los agradezco mucho. Segundo, bueno, intente mandarle un MP a Nacho y a Azrael pero no pude, así que les contesto por acá.**_

_**Nacho, mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas por aquí y que pases un buen rato que es mi objetivo siempre. **_

_**Azrael, claro que tu nombre me sonaba y ya sé de dónde, de FanFic. Sí he pasado mucho tiempo sin escribir y por un tiempo se me olvido porque me gustaba hacerlo, luego, después de tantísimo tiempo, comencé a recibir reviews de historias muy viejas y me acordé que me encantaba que la gente se divirtiera con mis historias. Estoy muy contenta, de hecho, ya inicie de nuevo con "Con ella" y con "El enemigo imperfecto" (que este último no me acuerdo si era un pedido-proyecto o un bosquejo que se convirtió en proyecto). Como sea, ya estoy de vuelta y, en serio, mi único objetivo es que pases un buen rato, el review no es lo principal, pero siempre se agradece lógicamente. **_

_**No les quito más tiempo. Diviértanse"**_

**El Enemigo Imperfecto**

Por Chris

**Capítulo 2: La Llegada**

Transportar a Azula, la princesa de La Nación del Fuego, sería de todo menos fácil. Es más, la gran mayoría de los participantes en la faena emplearon adjetivos soeces para expresar su experiencia en el cumplimiento del deber.

La princesa Azula era que la sombra de su gloria y belleza. Sin sirvientes que la peinasen, vistiesen y maquillasen, la verdad, era una desgracia andante. Los andrajos que llevaba puestos no eran dignos ni del más humilde poblador en las condiciones más precarias imaginadas. Su rostro lucía demacrado y, en efecto, estaba un poco más delgada. La mala vida y la mala alimentación no le hicieron bien para nada. Y ustedes dirán "¿Cómo que mal alimentada?. Después de todo ella es la princesa de La Nación del Fuego"... bueno, pues sí, pero no todos la estimaban como persona y Zuko no puede estar en todas partes.

Ella misma se había encargado de no hacer amigos en ninguna parte. Se cuentan por miles las atrocidades y los maltratos que ella infringió en los trabajadores del hospital mental. La situación se convirtió en insufrible, incluso llegaron a tal punto que la tenían que encadenar todo el día para contenerla.

Y en efecto, desencadenarla fue un problema. A pesar de que llevaba algún tiempo sin entrenar, seguía habiendo en ella un poco de sus gloriosas habilidades. El fuego y los rayos se contaron por miles y millares. Sus ojos locos se colaban por su enmarañada cabellera y, dicen, que tuvieron que traer una docena (o un poco mas) de maestros agua para contenerla.

Al final, con mucha caballerosidad y respeto, su amado y querido General "tío" Iroh le dio un contundente golpe en la cabeza (¡Oh el "tío"!) el cual la atontó y permitió que el traslado de la princesa fuese más... _llevadero_, digámoslo así.

Fue metida en un contenedor de súper bajas temperaturas para que no se pudiese mover ni usar su fuego-control. La metieron en un barco y la enviaron en viaje directo, y sin escalas, a La Tribu Agua del Sur.

El señor del fuego Zuko no era del todo feliz por lo ocurrido o por la manera en que fue tratada su hermana. Además de sentirse muy ofendido cuando Toph Bei Fong, conocida también como "La Bandida Ciega" o "La Fugitiva", sacaba un pañuelo de la manga y lo agitaba a manera de despedida, mientras fingía enjuagar una lagrima; todo al mismo tiempo que el barco se alejaba en el horizonte. Katara, la maestro agua, tenía un rostro de preocupación evidente y Aang, el Avatar, no sabía si sentirse tranquilo o volverse loco por todo lo que la posible escapatoria de Azula, la princesa loca de La Nación del Fuego, podía implicar.

Fue lo mejor... ahora todo quedaba en manos de ese señor del Karma que tan simpático es.


	3. Capítulo 3: El monstruo de la Nación del

"_Hola a todos. Sigo aquí escribiendo más libremente puesto que… bueno, tengo un poco más de tiempo ocioso. Espero que les guste este capítulo y, nuevamente, gracias por leer._

_En cuanto a los comentarios, que tanto agradezco, otra vez intenté responderlos por mensaje privado pero me fue imposible, así que, con la pena y los perdones del caso, los respondo aquí, públicamente._

_**AzulaRaven:**__ A mí también me encanta Raven y Azula, y aunque en un inicio nunca me paso por la cabeza hacer un Sokkla… bueno… lo hice, más como un "a ver qué pasa" que como otra cosa. Es más, esta historia nunca se iba a publicar… y ya ves como no la publique, yo y mi carácter . Bueno, son un poco inexperta en este campo del Sokkla así que espero que te guste la historia y que sigas por acá. Muchos saludos._

_**Azrasel:**__ Gracias, tus palabras son muy dulces. A mí también me encanta el tío Iroh, es como el tío que todos queremos y no tenemos . Y pues sí, estoy de vuelta y espero quedarme un ratito más. Espero verte de nuevo por acá también _

_Eso es todo, ya no les quito más tiempo, espero que disfruten este capítulo."_

**El Enemigo Imperfecto**

Por: Chris

**Capítulo 3: El Monstruo de la Nación Del Fuego**

Que todo santo proteja aquel que tenga la paciencia para cambiar lo que no se puede cambiar. Que proteja su santa vida… porque nadie más lo va a hacer. No, nadie se iba a imponer entre Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, y su ira posrecuperación. Oh no, ni el mismo Avatar, salvador de las cuatro culturas.

En Tribu Agua del Sur, que era la sombra de lo que fue antes puesto que los cambios y el avance hacían su participación modernista, se sentía pesada e intranquila. Solon el Avatar Kuruk daría fuerza a los bravos guerreros del hielo para contener a la serpiente de fuego.

Congelarla como una paleta solo era una solución temporal a la catástrofe, ya que la hermana de Zuko, el señor del Fuego, era famosa por su mente maquiavélica y su insistencia casi diabólica.

El barco atraco, que los santos nos protejan, y su despreciable carga venía más furiosa que nunca. No obstante, los vecinos de la Tribu Agua no eran nada tontos, oh no, nadie vive en ese clima hostil sin desarrollar ciertas habilidades cognitivas… que ayuden a salvar la vida de animales peligrosos y salvajes. Pero en fin, las drogas no son la solución a muchas cosas, menos para la vida misma, no obstante para transportar a Azula eran _la_ solución. El barco metálico, con el característico escudo de la Nación del Fuego, se estremecía, emitía gritos metalicos y dejaba ver luces calientes de su interior.

Y como un hombre es valiente no por no sentir miedo, sino por enfrentar la situación que lo atemoriza, aunque quiera llorar como un bebé, los verdaderos hombres, hombres de hielo, acudieron al llamado del demonio congelado.

¡Princesa, su lenguaje debería cuidarlo!, puesto que hay cosas que no se deben expresar así, y como esas cosas no se repiten yo tampoco las repetiré.

Las madres de la Tribu Agua tomaban a sus niños de los brazos y buscaban refugio en sus casas, no vaya a ser que la bruja se escape a comer pequeñines. Los más curiosos se asomaban lo suficiente para ver y lo suficiente para emprender rauda huida en caso de emergencia… la seguridad es primero. Y Sokka, el hijo del jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur, asumía la responsabilidad de su estupidez. Inmediatamente las sabias palabras de su amiga, La Bandida Ciega, resonaron en su cabeza como una voz distante, casi inaudible. "Eres un idiota" le decían… y vaya que era un idiota… muchos lo decían también.

Respirando profundo Sokka se introdujo a la cueva de la araña madre. El barco estaba congelado y algunos hombres de La Nación del Fuego, junto con unos muchos de la Tribu Agua, esperaban órdenes del muchacho con ojos del color del hielo.

Y el metal se quejaba por contener a la quimera, y el eco susurraba que era un duro trabajo servir de prisión, más la decisión estaba tomada y nada se podía hacer.

Difusamente se podía ver la silueta de la Princesa que se movía y golpeaba furiosamente las paredes, sin importarle mucho el poco espacio que había. Vestida con andrajos y coronada con una maraña enredadiza que fue una vez su sedoso cabello, luchaba contra lo que no se podía luchar. Y aunque temblaba de frio, y aunque moría de hambre, mostraba una fuerza que cualquier soldado de cualquier parte del planeta envidiaría, junto con un odio en la mirada que ni el espectro más maligno podía imitar.

Tenía raspones en la piel y heridas poco profundas en el cuerpo, todo como resultado de las múltiples arremetidas a su cámara-prisión… como si el objeto tuviese la culpa de algo. Aruñaba los pequeños vidrios del contenedor, vidrios del grueso de una cuarta y especialmente hechos para no dejarla salir. Todos los cristales tenían dibujados con tinta roja de el camino que los dedos de Azula recorrían al pasar por ellos.

Escupía fuego, pateaba, golpeaba y maldecía a la familia por ponerla es esa situación. Y los espíritus impidan que escape, porque si lo hace una nueva página negra en la historia se escribirá.

Sokka se asomó por el cristal y la vio, parecía un monstruo del pantano más que una princesa… ¿Qué te hiciste Azula?. Evidentemente ella no estaba feliz y Sokka… pues …no mucho… al ver cómo estaba la situación.

¿Cómo fue posible que Zukko lo convenciera? ¿Por qué Katara no lo detuvo?... Qué bonita familia…

Y fue cuando los contorsionados movimientos de Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, y las luces cegadoras dentro de la cámara-prisión pararon. Sokka se asomó a ver una vez más dentro de la pequeña cámara… ¿Estará muerta?... ¡Claro que no!, si no la mato una caída desde un globo nada lo va a hacer.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces maldito campesino…"dijo con su rostro oculto en su cabello largo y asqueroso, entre palabras arrastradas, apenas audibles, casi como susurros, y prosiguió, "Porque si me sueltas será el fin de tu miserable cultura".

Aun hoy todos recuerdas lo como palideció Sokka, el de la Tribu Agua del Sur, ante las palabras de la princesa de la Nación del Fuego… y también muchos recuerdan como la princesa se abalanzo contra Sokka como si el vidrío y el metal no existieran. ¡Ah sí!, eso era cosa sería. Azula fue criada para ser el arma definitiva y aun muerta de hambre y débil seguía siendo peligrosa… lo malo es que el cuerpo lo traiciona a uno a veces… y Azula aprendió eso ese mismo día.

Tanto movimiento, tanto luchar hizo que Azula de la Nación del Fuego rápidamente perdiera fuerza. Apenas y se podía mantener en pie, pero no se desplomaba porque su orgullo la sostenía. Respiraba profundo y cansado, su piel se volvió más blanca y cerraba los ojos en contra de su voluntad. Esporádicamente daba un golpe o una patada contundente para mostrarle a todos que aún estaba en condición de pelear… pero eran mentiras… como todas las que la habían llevado ahí.

Abriendo una pequeñísima compuerta de la cámara-prisión, tan pequeña que solo una cerbatana cabía, lanzaron dardos tranquilizadores a Azula, la princesa en desgracia de la Nación del Fuego, dentro de aquel su refugio. Ella, guerrera entrenada, se arrancó de la piel algunas de esas espinas tóxicas… pero esos artefactos ya habían hecho su trabajo. Azula calló inconsciente como cae un árbol al morir.


	4. Capítulo 4: La Bienvenida

"A **EXXEN** que me pidió que lo continuara en "la brevedad posible" y a **AzulaRaven** por el gran gesto de hacer una cuenta solo por dejarme un comentario"

**El Enemigo Imperfecto**

Por Chris McRaven

**Capítulo 4: La Bienvenida.**

"_Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo"_

"_No padre, no tengo una idea de lo que estoy haciendo"_

Azula despertó en una fría celda, nunca en su reino ni en otros viajes había sentido tal frío despiadado chocando contra su piel blanquecina. Todos eran unos canallas, a su parecer, ¿Cómo era posible que esos campesinos sin educación, inferiores en cada uno de los aspectos que se pudiese pensar, no aceptaran la grandeza de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Cómo su hermano se rebajó a juntarse con esos sarnosos de la Tribu Agua?. Solo hay que verlos para entender que esos "come focas" son unos salvajes primitivos. Pero que se iba a hacer, Zuko era un tonto y eso nadie se lo podía quitar.

Si estuviera en la Nación del fuego, pensaba, los documentos oficiales dirían "Dueño: Azula" en cada una de las identificaciones de esas cosas que vivían en polo y se nombraban así mismos "seres humanos". Ese hecho era tan evidente para la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, ¿Por qué para los demás no?

¡Qué asco!, qué asco compartir el mismo territorio con esas cosas. Ella, toda una redentora que lo único que quería era un mundo mejor, el mundo en el que la Nación del Fuego dictaba, era castigada de la peor forma posible. ¡Locos idealista que aún creen que la igualdad existe!.

Azula miraba sus manos y notaba la clara diferencia entre el color de su piel y de la de esos macacos ignorantes. Si los dioses hubiesen creído en esa "igualdad" que tanto presume su tío Iroh, ellos nunca hubiesen creado el cometa de Sozin; esa era la más pura muestra de que los "del otro lado" querían que los de la Nación del Fuego dominaran y rigieran con mano dura a los demás, que claramente no sabían regirse a sí mismos. ¡Bah!, eso ya no importaba, porque ella saldría, saldría y su gloriosa Nación renacería al lado de su padre y de ella misma.

El espíritu de Azula era imbatible y lo único que la mantenía en pie era el hecho de volver a ver al ex señor del fuego Ozai, que en el infierno esté… pero Azula no sabía eso… de que estaba un poco muerto. Nadie se tomó la molestia de contarle que su padre se había suicidado y que prácticamente estaba sola. Sin embargo a nadie se le culpa de tal acto desconsiderado.

En el estado mental en el que Azula se encontraba, era preferible que no enfrentara la realidad de que el único ser que alguna vez la amo también la había abandonado. Claro, no era que su hermano ni su mamá nunca la hubiesen querido, sino fuera así el señor del fuego Zuko no se hubiese tomado tantas molestias para tratar de reformarla, pero en la mente de la princesa era todo una dualidad, un eterno sí o no. Y si hablamos de amigos, sinceramente el número de conocidos de Azula comenzó a descender desde que los comenzó a quemar, perseguir, encarcelar y otros adjetivos que vienen al caso. Pero así es la gente, mientras tengan esperanza seguirán luchando. Como la princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Una fortaleza en sí misma.

Puso el primer pie en el piso y luego se irguió a duras penas, estaba muy débil, cayo inmediatamente contra el frio y duro suelo. Aun veía todo borroso mas eso no sería problema, ella era fuerte y ya se las arreglaría. _"Comer es para perdedores"_ pensaba mientras intentaba enfocar, un mantra que la mantenía alejada de lo que le exigía el estómago. Poco a poco pudo distinguir algo similar a una cama y arrastrándose como serpiente logro llegar hasta ella para luego sentarse. Hacía demasiado frío, tanto que sus dedos estaban un poco morados… debía concentrarse si deseaba aumentar su calor interno y no morir de hipotermia.

Pero entre la soledad y un ligero dolor de cabeza que le achacaba, escucho el rechinar de varias puertas metálicas, de lo cual obviamente Azula se percató. Aunque veía como cuádruple y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecerse, se armó de valor, como siempre, para fingir que todo estaba bien con ella… como siempre. Se pas veces las manos por el cabello para intentar acomodarlo un poco y limpió lo mejor que pudo su rostro con su vestido sucio y deshilachado. Respiro profundo y que los dioses de la Nación del Fuego, los mejores de todos, nos ayuden. Venga quien venga no tiene que notar su desgracia y, sea como sea, ella debe verse lo mejor posible.

La luz de la puerta la encandilo un poco, pero pudo reconocer esa silueta inmediatamente. Era el campesino nauseabundo del cual Ty-lee alguna vez tuvo la osadía de fijarse y, así, rebajar a su propia raza de fuego. Tenía grabados en la cabeza ese color de ojos impuros y ese color de piel inferior. Ese olor apestoso tan característico en ellos, ese aroma a sal de mar.

Se puso de pie. Como buena estratega sabía que un ataque sería en vano, puesto que unas rejas los separaban en aquella habitación, pero aun así tenía en mente que mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo no era opción. Aun le quedaba energía suficiente para mantenerse caliente… mas no para arremeter contra él, así que esperó. No era tonta, ¿Cómo lo iba a ser la hija del Señor del Fuego Ozai, nieta de Azulón; una mujer entrenada para nunca perder el control y saber qué hacer?, ella estaba en clara desventaja, debido a eso se mantenía enfocada en que lo más prudente era esperar y ver como se desarrollaba la situación.

-_Azula…_- comento el muchacho de ojos azules, con una bandeja de comida en las manos. No era nada ostentoso, algo de beber y pescado seco, apenas para qué tomara fuerzas para pasar la noche. Realmente todo era una locura, oh sí, todo lo era, pero él se apegaría al ridículo plan de ser amables con la loca para que ella cambiara y se convirtiera en una linda florecilla. _-… espero que … emm… te la pases… ¿a gusto?... aquí… en lo que cabe, tu sabes…esteee….estamos en la Tribu Agua del Sur y…_-

_- Ya sé dónde estoy campesino-_ interrumpió insolente y levantando el rostro, mostrando el orgullo de su nación _– …apesta a suciedad, por eso lo sé… Pero, campesino, aun tienes tiempo, prometo, y doy mi palabra de noble, que si me liberas tu sufrimiento y el de los tuyos será el mínimo… o bien, si me juran lealtad y apelan a mi misericordia, les perdonaré la vida-_

_-… emm… Azula… creo que no estás viendo en la posición que te encuentras-_

_-Esto es solo un pequeño inconveniente-_ dijo segura, ¡porque vaya que estaba segura de lo que decía! _– … pronto saldré de esta y la basura a la que llamas "tu gente" será sometida a mi voluntad-_ alertó, dando unos paso y quedando justo en frente del muchacho de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Solo la reja es entrometía entre ellos.

Sokka suspiró profundamente, eso no iba a ser fácil. La princesa, se acercó a los barrotes, se sujetó de ellos fuertemente con un paso intimidador, pero todos sabíamos que lo hizo porque sintió que perdía la conciencia; todo le daba vueltas e incluso sentía el impulso de vomitar por el hambre. No obstante a la única que estaba engañando era a ella misma, Sokka podía ver en su cuerpo y en su rostro las marcas que provocaba el cansancio. Ella no podría jugar más ese juego, no lo soportaría.

_-Sea como sea… quería decirte que… bueno, que Zuko quiere de corazón que te recuperes y que estés pronto a su lado. Nuestra Tribu quiere que te sientas como en casa… pero antes debes pasar un proceso de rehabilitación, el cual implica no quemar personas. A la gente de aquí no le gusta eso. Creo que con el tiempo podemos ser amigos y ayudarnos mutuamente-_

_-¿Amigos?. ¿Ayudarnos mutuamente?-_ repitió asqueada –_no te atrevas _**siquiera**_ a pensar en esa posibilidad, en esa o en la de yo, una princesa, se junte con esos arrabaleros. Y lo que quiera Zuko me tiene sin cuidado. Él es un traidor que merece los peores castigos pensados jamás por los dioses. ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto?. ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que estaré a su lado después de que nos traicionó?. Cuando me reúna con mi padre, ese desgraciado sabrá lo que significa la palabra "agonía"-_

_-¿Con tu padre?-_ Pregunto totalmente desconcertado el joven Sokka de la Tribu Agua del sur. ¿Qué acaso no sabía el destino final de Ozai?. El ciertamente no recordaba haber visto a Azula en el funeral del ex Señor del Fuego, pero creía fuertemente que por lo menos le habían contado a Azula que su padre ya no estaba en este mundo.

_- Sí, con mi padre. Dominaremos este mundo como los dioses siempre lo han querido-_

_-Yo no creo que quieras reunirte con tu padre-_ recalcó sarcástico, después de todo era deber de todo enemigo burlarse de su propio enemigo… por lo menos un poco.

_-… el hecho que tu padre sea un ser miserable y repulsivo no implica que todos los padres sean iguales-_ atacó, ¿Qué pensaba este campesino, que ella no iba a notar su sarcasmo?. La princesa no sabía exactamente a que se debía el atrevimiento del hermano de Katara, pero tenía muy en claro que las cosas no se debían dejar así. _-El mío dominará esta tierra y someterá a todos tus asquerosos amigos a su régimen. Como debe ser. Está escrito en las estrellas-_

_- ¡No te expreses así de mi padre!-_ Advirtió iracundo. El hecho de que ella estuviese loca no le daba ni por un segundo la autoridad de ofender a su familia. En ese instante le dieron ganas de convertir a Zuko, el Señor del Fuego, en hijo único, pero también tenía clara su misión y su promesa: ayudar a la loca.

_-Tu padre no es más que una humillación a todos los remedos de hombres de este lugar. A sí mismo y a sus antepasados-_

_-¡Mi padre es un héroe de guerra!-_

_-¿Qué clase de héroe de guerra pasa más en las cárceles de la Nación del Fuego que en el campo de batalla?. él debería estar agradecido con la Nación del Fuego, puesto que ese salvaje obtuvo un poco de cultura gracias a nosotros. Aunque viendo a su hijo noto que aún sigue siendo un animal-_

_-¡Cállate!-_ Era suficiente, o cerraba la bocaza o él haría justicia por su cuenta. Pero pobre Sokka que no está acostumbrado a tratar con damas como esa que tenía al frente. En menos de un parpadeo Azula, la cautiva de la Tribu Agua, se dio cuenta que sus palabras surtían efecto. Si bien no podía salir ni tenía fuerza para herirlo, aún tenía poder para lastimarlo de una manera más profunda y cruel.

_-Según escuche… tu inútil padre no fue capaz, ni siquiera de proteger a tu estúpida madre de nuestro ejército… ¿O me equivoco?-_ agrego, levantado una ceja y sonriendo malignamente -_...pero que se podía esperar, seguramente la dejó a la deriva porque era una cualquiera… igual que tu hermana-_

Fue suficiente, él era amable, él era paciente, él era comprensivo y los avatares lo sabían, pero con esa bruja no se podía ser ni amable, ni paciente, ni comprensivo. Era un ser despreciable y en ese momento entendió porque todo aquel que la conocía la odiaba de manera visceral. No solo le ofendieron sus frases, también lo hizo su tono de voz insinuante y sus gestos altaneros, los cuales impulsaron ese sentimiento de infinito desprecio en él.

Ella no era una persona, era un monstruo que no merecía respeto alguno. Después de un corto silencio, Sokka, el más caballeroso de toda la Tribu Agua, no lo soporto más. Tirando la bandeja a los barrotes con toda su fuerza, lanzándole la comida en la cara a Azula, le demostró que él también podía ser inmisericorde. Ella no hizo más que voltear el rostro y cerrar los ojos al sentir el pescado seco impactar en su alguna vez bien cuidada faz, sin mencionar la infusión aquella que ahora estaba regada en el piso. En sus mejores momentos ella le hubiese arrancado los ojos y la lengua para que aprendiera a respetar, pero ni siquiera podía moverse.

Con el ceño fruncido y sin más que decir, Sokka salió del lugar y tiro la gruesa puerta metálica con todo lo que su cuerpo podía dar, la cual emitió un sonido ensordecedor que abrazo a la tribu entera. Era una maldita, eso era todo.

Nunca la habían humillado así. Había recibido golpes brutales de guardas, la habían dejado días sin comer, días encadenada, le habían escupido en el rostro, jalado de los cabellos y amenazado de muerte desde que entro en desgracia, pero siempre se había defendido, haciendo pagar con castigos agónicos jamás imaginados por mortal alguno a los actores de tales fechorías. Pero ahora no era capaz de dar un paso, no tenía fuerzas para hablar o para responderle al campesino maleducado. ¿Por qué se ofendió por la verdad?, habían costumbres aldeanas muy extrañas para ella.

Entonces, mientras sentía su pecho lleno de ira, también sentía que las fuerzas en sus piernas la abandonaban. Comenzaron a temblar hasta que no pudieron sostenerla, desplomándose en el piso, haciéndose raspones y algunas marcas en la piel. Tenía que comer y la única comida que había era el pescado seco que estaba en el piso mojado.

No podía creer lo que estaba por hacer… pero tenía tanta hambre... Apoyo una mano en el suelo, respiró profundo, tragó grueso y con la otra tomó el pescado que yacía por todas partes. Comiendo del suelo se sentía como un campesino más, pero necesitaba engullir algo para recuperar fuerzas, de no hacerlo moriría de hipotermia durante la noche y no vería cumplir su venganza. Era lo más humillante que le habían hecho jamás.

Llevo a la boca alimentos sucios, insípidos, mojados y mal olientes. Una princesa jamás debería sufrir algo así… pero ella era una persona que hacia su propia suerte, pronto la diosa fortuna estaría a su favor y el campesino pagaría su osadía. Sería entonces el él humillado.


	5. Capítulo 5: Azula y el Señor del Karma

"Hola. Saludos a todos y a todas que han seguido esta historia y mil gracias por hacerlo. A forma de homenaje hacia ustedes y como para hacer un poco más "interactivo" (si se puede usar la palabra), hice una ilustración de Azula que refleja más o menos como me imagino que se ve. No es así como perfecta, pero para el caso es útil. _Para verlo solo sustituyan la palabra "**PUNTO**" por un " . "_

Y siguiendo con los comentarios, mil gracias a AzulaRaven, a Azrasel y a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para escribir o leer. Y en cuanto a un lector incognito que dejo un mensaje, mil gracias y perdón de paso por responderte por acá, de forma tan pública.

**Guest**: Te llamaré así porque no me parece propio no darte un nombre . Mil gracias, espero que te guste este nuevo cap y siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero es que es lo justo y lo necesario… creo, jijiji. Igual espero verte de nuevo y gracias por el comentario.

Ahora, no les quito más su tiempo."

* * *

**El Enemigo Imperfecto**

Por Chris McRaven

**Capítulo 5: Azula y el Señor del Karma**

chris-mcraven**PUNTO**deviantart**PUNTO**com/art/Azula-in-jail-314712771

Y así pasaron los días, documentados todos y cada uno de ellos en los libros de la bibliotecas de Wan Shi Tong, el sabio, y en esos libros también se documenta lo mal que Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, trataba a todo aquel que no fuera de su estirpe o de su altura. Famoso era el cuento de que la niña, cuando era ama y dueña de su nación, rechazaba a todo aquel que no fuera de su casta, apenas permitiendo que sus sirvientes, inferiores en todo aspecto, la asistieran. Pero ahora la joven Azula, dueña de la misma belleza que poseía su madre, no tenía sirvientes, ni cama, ni lujosos vestidos que lucir.

Pero nada de lo que le ocurría a Azula impediría que todo guardia que la rodeara pasara un mal rato. Incluso hoy, las atrocidades de "El monstruo de la Nación del Fuego" figuran como cuentos de terror para niños y como relatos curiosos en reuniones donde el licor media. Pero no me voy a detener en esas menudencias; son solo historias sin importancia llenas de dolor, sufrimiento, intriga, engaños, sentido del deber, amenazas y otras cosas que creo no les gustaría saber. Así que continuaré.

Su duro corazón no cedía ante nada, estaba dispuesta a volver al lado de su padre y retomar lo que era suyo por derecho y se lo habían quitado. Era lo único que la mantenía en viva… eso y la venganza. Sí, la venganza también tenía mucho que ver, pero lo principal era volver al lado su respetado padre.

… y saben, hay cosas que uno no entiende… como porque "inflamable" significa "flamable"… y porque "flamable" no existe; pero lo que nunca nadie entendió era porque Sokka, el hijo del jefe Hakoda, seguía tratando de llevar a cabo el plan del Señor del Fuego Zuko, hábil en batalla, malo siendo bueno (como el mismo dijo en los días de sus aventuras).

A pesar de sus encontronazos y palabras fuertes, Sokka le llevaba de vez en vez alguna que otra cosa para que la estancia de la princesa fuera más cómoda. Le llevó frazadas, le llevó una parca y una almohada, cosas que ella nunca agradeció evidentemente. Ordenaba a los guardas que le sirvieran 3 comidas al día, nada lujoso pero si nutritivo. Él no frecuentaba mucho la celda de la hermana de Zuko, pero si preguntaba por ella con regularidad… y las noticias nunca eran agradables. Después de las palabras que ella dijo sobre su hermana y su madre, no podía dejar de sentir ira hacia la chica, "podrá ser lo que sea" dijo a su abuela, " pero de nada le sirve si tiene el corazón podrido". "¿Podrido?" cavilo la sabia mujer, "No lo creo, para eso tuvo que haber tenido uno primero".

Bueno, el caso es que la joven ganaba más enemigos día a día. Los pobladores de la Tribu Agua del Sur sentían un odio visceral hacia ella… aunque no importaba mucho puesto que el sentimiento era reciproco por parte de Azula, la prisionera. Pero como todos ustedes saben, y yo también lo sé, el señor del Karma es un personaje vengativo y sarcástico, y al ver lo que ocasionaba la princesa, decidió bromear con ella también, ¿Pero cómo jugarle una broma a el diablo mismo?, era difícil, mas no imposible. Lo primero que se necesitaba era un evento repentino y aquella mañana vaya que hubo un evento repentino.

Esa mañana solo se vio un rayo azul cruzar la Tribu Agua hasta la gran y magnificente casa del jefe de la tribu Hakoda, mas Hakoda no era al que buscaba, era a Sokka, su hijo. Aquel rayo se detuvo por completo frente a la puerta y la golpeó como si del fin del mundo se tratase, aquel rayo era uno de los soldados encargados del cuido y resguardo de Azula, la más temida en las cuatro naciones. Tocó y tocó desesperado hasta que por fin le abrieron la puerta, siendo el mismísimo Sokka el que lo recibió. El joven no sabía cómo decir el mensaje que le habían encomendado, aunque sería en vano buscar una manera suave para anunciar la nueva. Por ello sin rodeos dio el anuncio "Azula se desmayó".

¡¿Qué!, ¿pero si Azula no se desmaya?, no se desmayó cuando fue derrotada por Katara, se va a desmayar ahora que ni siquiera se mueve. Lamentablemente la noticia era cierta. En el mismo instante en que Sokka escuchaba todo lo que el joven guardia tenía que decir, Azula estaba inconsciente en el piso, pálida, luciendo muerta… como ella nunca lo había hecho pero muchos habían soñado. Los guardias que se quedaron en el sitio, tenían tanto miedo de que todo fuera parte de una buena actuación de Azula que ni siquiera se atrevieron a abrir la puerta; lo que no sabían era que, efectivamente, no era una actuación; pero ella misma se lo había ganado. Pobre, cuando más necesitaba de los demás ellos la hacían a un lado. Las bromas del señor del Karma son de las pesadas y Azula no fue auxiliada hasta que Sokka llegó para llevarla donde Gran-Gran.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sokka de la Tribu Agua del

"Hola a todos. Mil gracias por seguir este fic a pesar de los retrasos y las cosas ajenas a mi control. Solo para ponerlos al tanto, estoy intentando actualizar los fines de semana para establecer un horario… es difícil pero ahí vamos. Generalmente actualizo los domingos, pero cuando me surge un compromiso que me obliga a salir todo el día de mi casa y regresar "solo la luna sabe cuándo", actualizo los sábados en la noche o los domingos en la pura mañana. Así que ya saben.

También, un saludo a mis amigos **AzulaRaven** y **Azrasel**, que siempre me dejan un comentario, los cuales me son súper útiles puesto que me "inspiran" para escribir la historia. Y ante sus observaciones de que el capítulo anterior estuvo muy corto… hice este un poco más largo para complacerlos. :D

Gracias por leer y por su tiempo; y si desean dejar alguna observación, crítica o saludo, pueden hacerlo por medio de un comentario o por mensaje privado. Les estaré muy agradecida… bueno, no les quito más tiempo. Un abrazo a todos y a todas"

* * *

**El enemigo Imperfecto**

Por Chris McRaven

**Capítulo 6: Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur**

En medio de la desesperación de encontrar a la hermana de Zuko en tales condiciones, no había mucho que pensar. Sokka fue el único y el primero en atreverse a entrar en la cueva del demonio, y en un inicio pensó lo que todos: "Está fingiendo". Sin embargo, al moverla con un pie y darle la vuelta, se percató atónito del color de la joven, casi tan blanco como la nieve al caer. La llamo una, dos, tres veces y no contesto; sin importar cuanto la sacudiera ella no regresaba en sí y era en vano los golpecitos que le daba en la cara… parecía muerta. Tomó su pulso, enterándose que ella luchaba por su vida. Al parecer su odio y su sed de venganza era más fuerte que las garras de la muerte, era la única explicación lógica para justificar porque la hija de Ozai seguía respirando.

Y entre sus brazos la llevó hasta su trineo, y junto con los otros guardas se encamino con una única dirección, Gran-Gran.

Al llegar a la morada de blancas paredes en el centro de la ciudad, Sokka, con Azula en brazos, llamó a su abuela repetidamente, haciendo notar su prisa por ayuda. Puso el cuerpo de Azula en la alfombra de la sala apenas vió a su abuela llegar, por solo los espíritus saben dónde, y de esa manera darle los primeros auxilios.

Él estaba horrorizado, el cuerpo de la princesa pesaba menos que nada, se distinguían con claridad los huesos de su cara y sobre su ropa los de sus costillas; se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Gran-Gran, una mujer con la experiencia del mar y el viento, sabía que Azula pronto moriría si no se le daba atención adecuada, la cual ella no le podía ofrecer. Fue entonces cuando ordenó a su nieto llevar a la joven a una habitación, de ese modo tendrían las condiciones óptimas para lidiar con su mal.

Su nieto obedeció inmediatamente, pero ¿A dónde llevarla sí no habían cuartos listos para recibirla?. La única solución que encontró bajo la presión del momento fue dejarla en sus propios aposentos… luego habría tiempo de pensar en otro sitio para recibirla.

En el acto, pidió a los guardias que llegaron con Sokka traer a los médicos maestros agua. Nuevamente estos obedecieron a la anciana más sabia de la tribu sin protestar. Sokka, el hijo de Hakoda, subía como el espíritu del viento por las escaleras, internándose en su habitación de un solo golpe y colocando a azula en su cama. Levanto presto la cabeza de la princesa y le coloco una almohada debajo. Le quito los zapatos, un procedimiento normal en tales emergencias para agilizar cualquier procedimiento. Tomo las cobijas, hechas de las pieles más gruesas que tenía, y las dejó posarse sobre la moribunda Azula. Quitó algunos cabellos de su rostro y por simple curiosidad tocó su frente… estaba tan helada como el agua del océano. Sokka no deseaba pensar lo peor… pero si las cosas seguían en ese rumbo pronto realizarían la ceremonia fúnebre de arrojar el cuerpo del caído al mar. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Zuko?... ¿O acaso era una manera de los espíritus para limpiar el mundo de maldad?. Deja de pensar en eso Sokka que no ayudas a nadie.

Y entre los pensamientos frívolos del guerrero de arena y sal, entró Gran-Gran junto con los médicos maestros-agua. Gracias a la costumbre del arte de la guerra, sin que siquiera le preguntaran Sokka dio un rápido reporte a los visitantes acerca de su nueva inquilina. "Nosotros nos encargaremos amor. Puedes descansar", dijo su abuela, y a Sokka no le quedó más remedio que salir sin decir palabra.

Pero el no descansó… aguardo más allá de la media noche hasta esperar resultados, los cuales no llegaron hasta la mañana siguiente. Él solo tuvo conciencia de sí cuando vio el rostro de su padre (acompañado de Bato y Pakku) frente al suyo, y sintió los brazos del experimentado guerrero sobre sus propios hombros para despertarlo, mientras preguntaba las causas de tanto escándalo.

"Papá… Azula está muy enferma… creo que no resistirá", explico el joven a todos los recientes acontecimientos. Y a pesar de que uno, normalmente, espera una reacción dramática de cualquiera que hubiese oído la situación la cual Azula estaba atravesando, de ellos no fue así.

Silenciaron y se vieron los unos a los otros como si de una comunicación telepática se tratase; "¿Será una manera de los espíritus de limpiar la maldad del mundo?", dijo Pakku sin siquiera inmutarse, expresando, tal vez, lo que sentían sus compañeros. El maestro Pakku, oriundo de la Tribu Agua del Norte, conocía las historias que contaban de Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, y de su maldad. Sabía que ella no era en lo mínimo una buena persona y estaba al tanto de las atrocidades que le hacía a los guardias de la tribu que cuidaban de ella. Sí, él no la quería, pero tampoco nunca haría nada que atentara contra su vida, puesto que fin de la existencia corpórea solo lo decide el destino, no otro hombre. Mas, para él la noticia aunque no era grata, era sin duda bastante conveniente. Un criminal menos en este mundo significaba un mejor futuro para los niños, y siendo Azula la peor de todos… las cuatro naciones estarían a salvo.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por un segundo, mientras los ojos de Sokka bailaban atónitos de un hombre al otro. Simplemente las palabras de esos 3 guerreros debían ser una broma cruel; nadie puede alegrarse del mal ajeno… o por lo menos no expresarlo. Fue entonces cuando Bato se cruzó de brazos pensativo, para luego asentar la cabeza en aprobación a frase dicha por su amigo Hakoda, la cual iban bastante en serio: "Probablemente sí Pakku".

"Como dicen en el Reino Tierra: Hierva mala nunca muere. Esa chica esta tan llena de odio que probablemente, si fenece, se levantará de su tumba para vengarse de nosotros. No creo que tengamos de que preocuparnos por la princesita. Más bien deberíamos estar finiquitando lo del puente este".

"¿Quién te enseño ese dicho Bato?"

"Toph"

"Esa niña es una mala influencia para ti". Agregó Hakoda a modo de broma. No era correcto hacer chistes en una situación como esa, pero ¿Qué más se podía hacer?. Era extraño que Azula enfermara de esa manera. Se le alimentaba correctamente, tenía lo necesario para que estuviese cómoda, nada de lujos pero si comodidad. Además, ella desde hacía lunas, probablemente, hubiese estado libre de su celda, pero ella se negaba a ser un poco condescendiente con los demás. No se le pedía que fuera la amiga de todos, pero si por lo menos convivir en armonía con el pueblo entero.

Hakoda no se podía arriesgar a liberarla, con familias y niños por todas partes ella no dudaría en usarlos como rehenes o fichas estratégicas para sus planes retorcidos. ¿Cómo una sola persona podía ser tan problemática?. Sin lugar a dudas, lo que comentaban los lugareños era totalmente acertado, de nada le servía ser hermosa si su alma era horrenda.

¿Por qué no podía ser una joven normal?, no tenía que ser perfecta, con que no matara personas ni las hiriera era suficiente. Incluso, aunque fuera como Toph (orgullosa y obstinada) podría integrarse a la sociedad perfectamente, no obstante ella no quería nada con nadie. ¿Acaso no entendía que su carácter solo le hacía daño a ella misma?. Que raros son los de la Nación del Fuego.

Sokka seguía contemplando confuso a los hombres más admirables del polo norte y sur, y hasta cierto punto se preguntaba si Azula alguna vez fue estimada por alguien que no fuera su padre. Bueno… esa era la suerte que se había forjado la joven a fin de cuentas...

Tanto Hakoda como Bato y Pakku seguían hablando de cosas que en a veces tenían que ver con los acontecimiento y a veces no tanto. Experiencias y anécdotas de enfermedades sufridas fueron el tema principal, hasta que llegaron a los planes de acción social en la Tribu. Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por Gran-Gran, o Kana como era su nombre, al bajar de las escaleras. Como un rayo Sokka se puso de pie para escuchar la buena nueva… para saber si ese día vestirían como de costumbre o debían cambiar sus ropas y notificar el descenso al Señor del Fuego. Que sea lo que la luna quiera.

Gran-Gran saludo a Pakku, su esposo, a Hakoda, su yerno, y a Bato, el gran amigo de la familia desde hacía décadas, con la cortesía que solo una dama tiene. Su rostro se veía cansado, pero ella siempre tuvo la fuerza de un tsunami, así que desvelarse una noche o dos no sería mayor problema. Se pusieron todos en círculo para oír lo que la anciana tenía que decir… y ella no se hizo esperar:

"Azula está estable… pero no está bien. Está totalmente desnutrida, muy delgada. No sé qué le pasa exactamente o como llegó a ese estado… sería muy pretencioso de mi parte dar teorías sin las bases suficientes, por ello es mejor esperar a ver como evoluciona su caso…. Los médicos la están tratando de estabilizar con aguas llenas de nutrientes… pero… todo depende de ella ahora. Si su espíritu se rinde… su cuerpo también lo hará"

"¿Desnutrida?", pregunto Hakoda muy impresionado. Él estaba más que seguro que la alimentación de la princesa había sido la adecuada. ¿De qué manera entonces habrá llegado a ese estado de salud?. Pensó entonces en una venganza tonta de su hijo, puesto que él se encargaba de muchos aspectos en cuanto la estadía de Azula. Lo volvió a ver de forma discreta, más al notar el semblante atónito del muchacho inmediatamente descartó la idea. Su hijo no era así, nunca lo había sido y jamás lo sería, no importaba si trataba con los dioses o con un monstruo. "¿Cómo es eso posible Gran-Gran?. Sabes cómo se le ha ¨hospedado¨ a Azula en todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí, admito que no está en un hotel de lujo, pero sería más probable que sufriera por el clima que por falta de alimento".

"Lo sé Hakoda… pero eso es lo que tenemos. Su piel está terrible, su cabello muy delgado, casi no tiene carne en los huesos… yo tampoco entiendo muy bien cómo pudo haber alcanzado tal a ese estado de desnutrición"

"¿No será que los guardias hicieron algo para lastimar a Azula?. Ya saben, como ella es tan popular entre la gente… un ¨escarmiento¨ no sería una idea alejada de la realidad", Agregó Bato, con el análisis que solo un guerrero puede hacer.

"No lo creo", ahora era el turno de Pakku de dar su opinión, "Por lo que he visto, los guardias le temen más a ella que ella a los guardias… y según lo que me ha contado Iroh sobre su sobrina, ella no caería en una trampa tan obvia".

"Yo creo que es mejor que ella nos cuente que pasó… ¿Qué más se puede hacer?"

"Kana tiene razón. De nada nos sirve hacernos de hipótesis en estos momentos… primero esperemos noticias de ella y luego que sea lo que la luna quiera". Finalizó Pakku, dejando en el aire un sabor a incertidumbre y provocando una marca de preocupada en el rostro de arena de Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Cuando Azula despertó no sabía ni en donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era a si misma de pie y un repentino debilitamiento. Trató de dirigirse a las rejas para sostenerse y mantenerse en pie… pero hasta ahí recordaba. No sabía que había sido de ella hasta que abrió los ojos, nunca en su vida le había ocurrido algo similar, por ello no tenía la más remota idea si estaba en una mala situación o en una buena… pero ¡Que importaba!, estaba en la Tribu Agua, lo que implicaba que no podía estar en peores condiciones y mucho menos en mejores.

Maldito el destino del que nace en cuna de oro y cae en desgracia. ¿Por qué Agni querría el mal para ella, su más fiel sirviente?, ¿A caso era una prueba como las miles que había enfrentado a lo largo de su vida?… Si era así, entonces no cuestionaría a los dioses, porque ellos todo lo saben y todo lo pueden, y Azula, su seguidora incondicional, no se convertiría en hereje.

Se llevó la mano a la frente como reacción involuntaria, percibiendo con sus dedos una bolsa extraña, llena de hiervas aromáticas. ¿Qué era eso?, seguramente una brujería de esos salvajes de hielo. Rápidamente, como si al rojo vivo estuviese, arrojó la bolsita hacia donde mejor le pareció e intentó enfocar mejor la vista. ¿Dónde estaba?... en su celda no, eso era más que seguro.

Se vio envuelta de pieles densas y calientes, sobre una cama suave e igual de cálida. El blanco dominaba el paisaje, desde las paredes hasta el techo eran vestidos de aquel color típico de la zona. Notó además algunos muebles, jarrones, alfombras, adornos en la pared y una ventana enmarcada por gruesas cortinas por donde entraba el aire fresco. Intentó entonces ponerse de pie para escapar de ese lugar; no tenía idea como lo haría, mas pensaría las cosas a como fueran sucediendo. Y ¡oh error de la princesa que aún cree que todo va a su ritmo!, una vez más sus fuerzas la abandonan. Trató nuevamente de erguirse, en serio que sí, pero sus piernas con dificultad se movían. Con mucho esfuerzo era capaz de reclinarse a sí misma sobre sus codos, nada más. La suerte es cruel Azula, el señor del Karma no está de tu lado.

Entrenada para mantener cada una de sus emociones en su sitio, la joven pensó detenidamente, concluyendo que si estuviese bajo amenaza de muerta ella ya habría sido parte del mundo de los espíritus, mas ahí estaba, vivita y coleando. Por lo cual, una vez más tocaba esperar, así que recuéstate Azula y espera.

Y la demora no fue larga, cuenta el viento que al cabo de unos minutos alguien entró en la habitación y era, nada más y nada menos, que el hijo de Hakoda, Sokka. Era confuso… '¿Qué demonios hacía el campesino ahí?', se preguntaba la princesa… las cosas no estaban a su favor.

Sokka, con la caballerosidad que se le conoce y a veces se le reclama, traía en sus manos una bandeja. Era comida; caliente y rica comida. El plan consistía simplemente en dejarle el alimento al monstruo cuando estuviese dormido y evitar cualquier intercambio de opiniones… peeero, como ustedes saben, el señor del Karma es cruel y juega sucio.

Rodó los ojos como nunca lo había hecho, mostrándole a Azula cuando odiaba que estuviera consiente. Azula, como no es nada tonta, notó inmediato el gesto… más no dijo nada, era una pérdida de tiempo.

"¿Qué ocurrió, dónde estoy y cuántos días han pasado?", preguntó seca y sin rodeos. Como un comandante. Su semblante plano mostraba que no estaba como para bromas y le incomodaba mucho que alguien la viese recostada en una cama.

Sokka silenció, el solo verla le revolvía el estómago, sin embargo su amistad con Zuko era tan poderosa que toleraría cualquier bazofia parlante. Tranquilo, puso en una mesa cerca de la cama la bandeja, la cual Azula ni siquiera intentó ver, y trajo un banco cercano para sentarse próximo a la loca, pero no muy cerca… no vaya a ser que se le pegue algo.

"Responde campesino". Remató, no estaba para juegos y mucho menos si venían de un ser inferior.

"…me llamó Sokka…" suspiró, "… y para mí tampoco es muy grato verte. Estas en mi habitación y deberías estar agradecida con Gran-Gran por estar aquí, en una cama caliente… han pasado 3 días desde que te encontramos desmayada en tu celda. Por suerte las técnicas curativas de mi gente evitaron que murieras de hambre durante ese tiempo…", concluyó, cruzando los brazos.

Azula, a pesar de su condición, no permitiría sentirse menos. Sacando fuerzas de donde no podía, logró sentarse en la cama, para así ver fijamente a los ojos de su enemigo. Su largo cabello largo se prensó entre el respaldar de la cama y su propia espalda, e imitando al joven guerrera cruzó los brazos.

"Eso explica el aroma tan desagradable", respondió, refiriéndose al espacio en el que ahora se encontraba, sin decir nada más. Pero el joven sí que estaba intrigado; alguien bajo sus antecedentes hubiese sido insistente en recibir explicaciones sobre lo del desmayo ¿A caso no le importaba?. Era muy rara. A lo mejor no quería aunar en detalles para no hacer la conversación más larga, a lo mejor sabía la causa de su enfermedad.

"Y cuando vuelvo a mis 'aposentos'" , remató finalmente sarcástica.

"Cuando Gran-Gran diga. De mi parte te hubiésemos tirado al mar cuando estabas inconsciente, e increíblemente recibí la misma sugerencia de muchos guardias y pobladores, pero Gran-Gran te tomó a su cuidado, atándome de manos para ejecutar mi plan" , confesó el joven, demostrándole que él también podía jugar el mismo juego que ella.

El silencio de la hija de Ozai provocaba escalofríos. Si callaba era porque algo estaba analizando… eso en ella nunca era bueno. Por fin, después de segundos que parecieron horas, habló:

"… ¿Quién es esta 'Gran-Gran' de la que tanto hablas y a la que tanto respetas?".

"… Eso a ti no te importa."

"… ¿Es tu abuela?"

" ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó impactado, puesto que él mismo se había encargado de que Azula no supiera nada de su familia, especialmente de su abuela.

"No lo sabía. Ahora lo sé.". Era astuta la bruja, controlaba las conversaciones y los sentimientos de los otros a su conveniencia. Le bastó nada más con lanzar una pregunta sin contexto para que el guerrero de hielo cayera en su trampa. Y ella celebró su muestra de astucia con una sonrisa retorcida.

"… maldita…"

" Tienes que buscar palabras más hirientes campesino porque las que usas para insultarme no me provocan más que lastima hacia ti y tu pobre educación. Pero en fin, dile a esa anciana abuela tuya que me regrese inmediatamente a mi celda. Prefiero estar ahí que acá; son mucho más llevaderos los días de esa forma"

"Señor del Fuego Azula… ¡ups!, perdón, se me había olvidado que truncamos tu coronación y nunca pudiste ser Señor del Fuego. Primero, aquí no tienes empleados y mucho menos mensajeros; segundo, te vas hasta que Gran-Gran diga que te puedes ir; y tercero, se un poco más agradecida con las personas, sino un día quedarás sola y ni Zuko ni los espíritus les importará tu vida". Azula se sintió ofendida, no por las palabras del muchacho sino por el recuerdo de su derrota, el inicio de fin de su imperio. Ella tenía en la cabeza forjar un mundo mejor bajo los ideales de su nación; todos le hubiesen agradecido, pero no le dieron la oportunidad.

Amarga y fría contestó a las palabras osadas de Sokka, dejando en claro todo el odio que sentía ella misma hacia su familiar directo. "Es mejor que Zuko no se preocupe por mí porque cuando lo vea yo no me voy a preocupar por él. Y los espíritus siempre están de mi lado, por eso no temo y jamás temeré".

Sokka no tenía idea que ella fuera tan creyente en los seres del más allá. Se había hecho a la idea que Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, solo tenía espacio en su cabeza para la maldad y en su corazón para sí misma y para su padre. Ahora escuchándola tan segura, afirmando que lo que había ocurrido fue todo con el consentimiento de los dioses, se preguntaba si su madre le había enseñado tales ideas de seres divinos sin misericordia o fue su padre el que se dio a la faena.

Sokka la veía directamente a sus ojos dorados, reajustando su mirada en su rostro plano y sin emoción. Estaba más delgada, mas ojerosa, era una sombra de lo que fue. Vinieron como relámpagos las batallas donde ella, ágil y ligera, les hizo pasar malos ratos, incluso cuando el eclipse ocurrió. Azula tenía las manos sobre su regazos, si le observaba bien se podía notar un ligero temblor en sus dedos. Estaba intentando lucir fuerte para implantar en él la idea de que aún era lo que antes fue, pero logró un sentimiento contrario en el lobo de hielo. Le daba lástima verla así, inútil en una cama. ¿Cómo una de las mujeres más poderosas llega a esta condición?. "Eres patética Azula", se dejó decir, y la mirada llena de desprecio de ella se plantó en los ojos del joven.

En otros días gloriosos ella misma lo hubiese quemado con sus manos, aunque no se mereciera tal honor, mas ahora le costaba hasta respirar, se sentía atontada y con mucho frío. Por primera vez sintió muy en el fondo de su alma que quizá no lo lograría… pero tan rápido vino esta idea ella misma la borro. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó fuerte los ojos. No podía traer esa clase de cosas a sí misma, la autosugestión de un guerrero era poderosa… y Azula se prohibió darse el lujo de dudar.

El moreno no dijo nada al ver a su "invitada" mover su cabello como intentando quitarse insectos de el. Probablemente era una costumbre de sus nación, algo así como un maleficio o un mal de ojo. Pero eso no le importaba, ya había sido lo suficientemente caballeroso como para preocuparse por ella una vez más… sin mencionar que ella no agradecía el mínimo gesto de cortesía. ¿Qué más amabilidad quería?; mientras la princesa de la Nación del Fuego permanecía sentada entre sus cobijas y mullidas almeadas, él se vio en la necesidad de mudarse al cuarto de las visitas. Aunque no fue exactamente una acción voluntaria claro está, mínimo se le debía acreditar que no objeto porque ella invadiera su espacio… mas ya nada se podía hacer.

Suspiro nuevamente y pasó su mano por su cabellera, estaba cansado de todo esto… sobretodo porque era su culpa… pero lo hecho hecho estaba. Gracias a los dioses las cosas no se complicaron y la loca seguía con ellos. Irónicamente tal circunstancia implicaba más problemas o viceversa. Por un lado Zuko no tendría que sufrir por el descenso de su hermana, por el otro… ella era Azula y lo cual implicaba que todo aquel que estuviese a su lado sufrían de mil formas.

Azula clavó nuevamente los ojos en el muchacho. Ver su expresión de cavilante la llenó de curiosidad. ¿Qué estaría pensando el campesino?… pero eso solo Roku lo sabía. Arqueó una ceja sin despegar la vista del muchacho… probablemente era una costumbre campirana… algo así como un mal de ojo o un maleficio, ¿¡Pero que le importaba a ella!, sus dioses eran los más poderosos y la protegían en todo momento de cualquier brujería.

"Lo lamento… no quise decir eso… por lo menos no en frente tuyo." Se disculpó, lo cual saco de su estadio a la princesa. Era la primera vez que alguien de esa tribu le pedía disculpas por una ofensa hacia ella… disculpa a medias, pero disculpa. Por ello Azula decidió callar, si se ponía la mano en el poco corazón que le quedaba y era honesta consigo misma, ella también estaba hastiada y agotada por los eventos ocurridos desde el descenso de su reinado como Señor del Fuego. Ahora quería disfrutar unos segundos de paz, no importaba si los tomaba entre un campesino, una cama humilde y un sitio tan distinto a su casa, su amada Nación del Fuego.

Asentó un par de veces con la cabeza y desvío la mirada hacia la ventana, respirando apacible el aire frío de la habitación. Ya no recordaba exactamente cuándo tomo un descanso, desde que era niña todo había sido muy acelerado: entrenar, estudiar, practicar. En sus diecitantos su vida se centró en su padre y cuando paró en el instituto mental todo giraba alrededor de defenderse. No obstante, en la Tribu Agua del Sur no había nada que hacer, solo sentarse a esperar los días dentro de una celda… pararon las amenazas para con ella, nadie la molestaba o le decía palabras groseras… más ¿cómo cambiar el carácter que ha sido forjado por medio de hostilidades?. Honestamente, era Azula la que siempre empezaba los problemas… pero sería un descaro echarle toda la culpa que fue criada para ser un problema por sí misma.

"¿Qué tanto frio hace afuera?" preguntó, sorprendiendo a Sokka. Generalmente sus preguntas traían trampas dentro… pero esta parecía una simple pregunta…. ¿No sería que buscaba información estratégica para su escape?. Pero de inmediato reflexionó. Si las historias eran ciertas, ella nunca había visitado un sitio como su tribu, y hasta podría apostar que lo único que conocía en su vida eran las montañas de su nación y las llanuras del Reino Tierra.

"Mucho… está nevando"

"Yo no conozco la nieve… no sé qué es eso… tampoco sé que es ¨nevar¨"

"Es como ¨llover¨, solo que las gotas de agua son frías. Se ven como pequeñas plumas blancas flotando por todas partes"

"… sigo sin entender… pero no importa". Termino sin voltear la mirada. Su tranquilidad desconcertó a Sokka… y le cruzó por la mente que de seguro tal ánimo era a causa de algún efecto secundario de la medicación, mas no podía asegurarlo.

Era el momento ideal para cambiar el tema, y de paso romper con el silencio incomodo que se generó en el aire. Sokka se levantó de su asiento, lo cual obligó a la princesa a voltear la cabeza y verlo un tanto dudosa. El joven guerrero se acercó dónde estaba la bandeja, la tomó entre sus manos y luego se acercó a Azula. Era hora de comer, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin probar bocado y ella necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

"Ten", fue lo único que dijo… de inmediato aparecía esa mirada analítica en la princesa de fuego.

"¿Qué es eso?"

" Es comida. La necesitas. Gran-Gran la hizo. Ella es muy buena cocinera; me atrevo a decir que es la mejor de aquí. Es … una receta tradicional de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Es deliciosa y muy nutritiva. Mi abuela y mi madre nos la daban todo el tiempo cuando éramos pequeños. Incluso hoy nos dan de comer esto cuando estamos algo desganados o vamos a hacer trabajos muy duros. Todo está muy fresco porque…"

"Aleja eso de mi…" interrumpió segura la chica, levantando el mentón y mostrando su orgullo. Mirando con desprecio el plato y alejando la cara lo más posible de aquel alimento extraño. Sokka pensó que solo era una muestra de soberbia de la joven. Ella era así. Seguro se haría la del rogar para luego comer las delicias que Kana había preparado. Todo era cuestión de insistir y listo. El pobre e inocente muchacho, ignorando por completo lo que pasaba en la mente de Azula, insistió en que ella comiera, aproximando un poco más la bandeja.

La princesa de la Nación del Fuego luchaba consigo misma para contener el horror y el asco que le daba esa cosa que él osaba a llamar comida. Se corrió hacia el respaldar lo más que pudo, hasta que la cama y su cuerpo no lo permitieron más. Se empujó poco a poco con sus manos débiles y temblorosas, dejándolas a los lados de su cuerpo, apretando fuertemente las cobijas con sus manos, a tal punto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos como las perlas que se extraen del mar.

"Vamos Azula, tienes que comer algo"

"Dije que quitaras eso de mi vista ahora", ordeno, sin perderle la vista al plato. Arrugando un poco la nariz como resultado a la repugnancia que sentía.

"No seas testaruda, come algo. Aunque sea un bocado para recuperar fuerzas"

"…No…"

"Azula, eso solo comida. Anda, solo abre la boca y cómetela de una vez", comentó Sokka con un dejo de enojo en su voz y otro tanto de reclamo. Sin que ella lo permitiera, el muchacho de hielo colocó la bandeja en los regazos de la princesa… craso error.

Ella no lo soporto. Su expresión era una mescla entre nausea e ira. No podía entender como ese campesino no acataba lo que ella estaba pidiendo. No deseaba esa asquerosa comida, no quería volver a pasar por el martirio de ingerirla. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaba ser?, al fin y al cabo, todos estarían más contentos si ella moría de hambre.

No pudo, por más que lo intento no pudo. Las palabras de Sokka eran murmullos en el aire. Lo único que tenía la atención de la joven de lava era la comida en sus piernas. Solo deseaba una cosa, alejar esos platos lo más rápido posible.

"¡Dije que no!", grito rabiosa. Tan fuerte que incluso Kana, quien estaba en el la cocina en el primer piso, la escucho. Al mismo tiempo que daba enfática su orden, tomó entre sus manos la bandeja y la lanzó fuertemente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Por dicha Sokka era un guerrero ágil y de reflejos rápidos, así que pudo quitarse antes de que la comida callera sobre él.

La blanca habitación ahora estaba cubierta por comida, por vidrios rotos y por líquidos de distintos colores y texturas. El olor de la mezcla llenó el lugar. Esta vez era el turno del hijo de Hakoda para mirar fijamente a la comida; y solo cuando estuvo consciente de lo que realmente había pasado, la ira surgió de su pasivo ser al ver el trabajo de su abuela desparramado. Sokka frunció el ceño, encarando a Azula después como nunca lo había hecho.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?. ¡¿Te volviste loca otra vez?. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?", le grito en la cara, tomándola de los antebrazos y sacudiéndola con firmeza. En ese instante olvido por completo que ella era: "el arma definitiva", "la amenaza de la Nación del Fuego". Únicamente lo dominaba la idea de que ella había ofendido su casa, su hospitalidad y a su familia, específicamente a su abuela, y eso no se iba a quedar impune.

"!Te dije que no quería comer esa porquería!. ¡¿A caso no me oíste?, ¡¿No solo eres un sucio campesino sino que también eres sordo?. ¡No pienso comer nada que venga de tu mugrosa tribu!. ¡Y me importa un bledo si es tradicional o no!. ¡No voy a comer nada de la Tribu Agua!. ¿Entiendes?. ¡Nada!. ¡Y suéltame de una vez si aprecias tu vida!"

" ¡¿Qué vas a hacer, lanzarme tus poderosos rayos?, tiemblas como un conejo asustado, apenas puedes mantenerte consiente y dudo que puedas defenderte. A mí no me engañas Azula. Deberías agradecer la hospitalidad que te hemos brindado". Terminando su comentario la empujó contra el respaldar, y se alejó unos pasos, dándole la espalda. Se frotaba la frente; una forma de calmar su ira… y que los dioses le den paciencia, porque si le daban fuerza la mataba ahí mismo.

"Hospitalidad que nunca les pedí y por ello tampoco pienso agradecer. ¿Crees que no sé qué toda esta tontería es un plan de mi estúpido hermano para ¨_integrarme a su sociedad_¨?. Si Zuko cree que voy a ser su entretención, su experimento, está muy equivocado, pero no más que tú por intentarlo. No voy a flaquear, no lo pienso hacer por honor a mi familia… mucho menos en frente de un campesino sin casta e iluso como tú."

" ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" Se volteó una vez más para encarar al monstruo de la Nación del Fuego, golpeando la pared para intentar desviar la cólera que nacía desde lo más profundo de su espíritu. " ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva?. ¡¿Por qué no se te mete en la cabeza que ya no tienes enemigos?. ¡¿Cómo alguien tan lista como tu puede ser una total y completa tonta?", dijo a forma de reclamo, señalándola, permitiendo que una vena saltara de su frente.

"Yo no tengo ningún problema, el problema son personas como ustedes que no saben vivir sus vidas. Que no entienden la grandeza de nuestra cultura, que en cada aspecto es superior. Agni quiere que nosotros dominemos a las razas inferiores y si Agni lo pide, se hace. Tú tienes que meterte en la cabeza que al ser un salvaje hay cosas que ignoras, por ejemplo como vivir una vida digna…no como la que llevan ustedes: de animales. Tu cultura, tu gente, puede ser un poco menos incivilizada si tan solo la Nación de Fuego dictara el rumbo de las cosas. ¿No quieres algo mejor para tu pueblo?, nosotros somos lo mejor para tu tribu. Pero todos los impuros son así, egoístas."

¡¿Estaba hablando en serio?, ¡no podía ser posible!. Definitivamente ella vivía en una realidad alternativa. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a expresar que su tribu estaba mal?. No habían palabras para calificar lo estúpida que resultaba la joven ante los ojos de Sokka… así como tampoco las había para describir la indignación que su comentario generó en el muchacho.

"No entiendo…. ¡No entiendo que ve Zuko en ti maldita sea!. ¡Naciste mala y no vas a cambiar por más que él lo crea!. ¡Eres un desperdicio de persona!. ¡¿Por qué no te moriste cuando pudiste?. ¡¿Por qué no te suicidas como lo hizo tu padre y nos haces un favor a todos?"

La cara de Azula paso de una sonrisa segura a un semblante lleno de confusión por causa de su último comentario. Juntando las cejas extrañada, no sabía la razón del porque el campesino había inventado tal sandez… Si pretendía que algunas palabras en el aire generarían algo en ella… no había nada más alejado de la realidad. Pero Azula sintió un miedo, un miedo muy humano subir su espalda, por ello, ante la aseveración errónea del "come focas" lo mejor era reafirmarse a sí misma que todo era calumnias.

"… ¿De que estas hablando campesino palurdo?. Mi padre no ha muerto. Mi padre vive, encerrado injustamente en una de las celdas de la Nación del Fue…"

"Ya es hora de que crezcas niña estúpida.", Interrumpió, escupiendo rabioso la última palabra, "Tu padre está muerto. ¿Me oyes?. ¡Muerto!. Ozai se suicidó en su propia celda. Lo encontraron colgado de su propio cinturón un día de tantos. Tu padre no pudo soportar la presión y eligió el camino del cobarde. Se quitó la vida y no le importó ni su casta, ni su gente, ni su reino, ni mucho menos tú."

"… mientes… estas tratando de quebrantar mi espíritu pero no podrás. ¡Soy la hija del Señor de Fuego Ozai, la mejor guerrera de las cuatro naciones y la princesa de la Nación del Fuego!. ¡No podrás doblegar mi espíritu con tus patrañas ni tus inventos!". En este punto, ya todo eran gritos.

" ¡¿Y quién quiere doblegar tu espirito corrupto?. ¡Tu padre está muerto, se suicidó, fin de la historia!. ¡Estoy cansado que siempre me digas que volverás donde tu padre, que harás un nuevo imperio y no sé qué otras tonterías!. Estas sola Azula, tu padre probablemente esté en el infierno y tu aparentemente vas por el mismo camino. Ya no te voy a proteger como lo hizo tu familia callando la realidad. Un monstruo como tú no merece piedad de nadie. Esta es tu vida princesa, tu amado padre se suicidó, tus amigas te dieron la espalda, el único de tu familia que queda prefirió arrojarte en una celda en el fin del mundo antes que estar contigo. Felicidades.…ahora dime ¿quién es la ignorante Azula?."

"… no es verdad… de haber ocurrido tal cosa me hubiesen llevado al funeral de mi padre. Yo también tenía derecho a darle el último adiós. ¡Zuko es incapaz de hacerme tal cosa!"

"Pues lo hizo, y fue una decisión meditada de su parte…". Dijo tranquilo.

La mirada color de sol de la princesa se perdió entre las cobijas. Con la boca semiabierta intentaba darle orden lógico a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Su padre en el más allá?, eso no podía ser cierto. Sacudía ligeramente la cabeza en negación, tratando de mantener bajo control sus sentimientos, pero su disimulo era imposible. Levanto el mentó, apretando la quijada, respirando pesadamente de forma tal que recuperara un poco la noción de las cosas. Clavó sus mirada en los ojos azul brillante del campesino… lo cual le provocó más ira y frustración. Tanto Zuko como el bueno para nada de la Tribu agua, el cual se hacía llamar Sokka, eran los culpables de todo en su vida. Las cosas se ponían cada vez peor para Azula, la princesa olvidada de la Nación del Fuego, quien ahora bailaba bajo la voluntad del Señor del Karma.

"… Quiero ver a Zuko…. ¡Exijo ver a Zuko inmediatamente!. ¡Ordeno que traigan ante mí al traidor de mi hermano y que sea él que me diga el destino de mi padre!. ¡Traigan a Zuko ante mi ahora!.. ¡Te ordeno campesino traer a Zuko ante mi presencia!", vociferaba de tal manera que cualquiera hubiese jurado que regresaría al sanatorio. Azula se aferraba a la idea de que todo era un mal sueño, que pronto se despertaría en su cama en la Nación del Fuego y vería a su padre… pero eso no pasaría. El único que podía convencer a la princesa del fenecer de su padre era su hermano, hasta ella misma sabía eso, y ella no podía vivir con ese tormento en su cabeza.

"Aquí no puedes exigir nada"

"¡Es mi hermano y tengo derecho a verlo!. ¡Abogo a mi derecho como miembro de la familia imperial para tener una audiencia expedita con el Señor del Fuego Zuko!. ¡Quiero oír de su propia boca que mi padre está muerto, que se suicidó en las celdas dela Nación del Fuego y que me negó verlo por vez final!"

"Pues sigue pidiendo porque es lo único que puedes hacer. No creo que muevan un dedo para complacer tus caprichos de niña mimada."

Ya era mucho para ella. No estaba ni para soportar más humillaciones ni para hablar con un insensato. Quería que la dejaran sola, como cuando estaba en su celda. Tanta información, tantas cosas en un solo día hicieron que la pobre Azula colapsara. Y sea como sea, a pesar de su fortaleza demoníaca, ella también era un ser humano… y se desmoronó como tal.

"… Largo… ¡Lárgate!, ¡No quiero verte bastardo e inmundo campesino!. ¡No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que se encuentra el hijo inútil de una cualquiera y de un cobarde!". Golpeó la cama, sacudiendo su cabello negro por la sumamente enojada. Era momento de ejercer su poder de princesa y que la obedecieran como debía ser.

" ¡¿Qué has dicho?", preguntó el guerrero de agua impactado y desafiante. Esta vez no permitiría más ofensas, ella había hecho que él llegara a sus límites y era hora que alguien le dijera la verdad en la cara.

Aunque el estado actual de Azula era propicio para ejercer en ella toda clase de abusos y a Sokka se le había olvidado la condición lastimera de la princesa, él era incapaz de levanta un solo dedo en su contra. No obstante, si tenía un par de cositas que decirle a la mujer que se empeñaba en tratar a todo miembro de la Tribu Agua como a ella le diera la gana.

…que los dioses la protejan.

* * *

"Mil gracias por leer. Nos vemos la próxima semana"


	7. Capítulo 7: Kana de la Tribu Agua del

"Hola a todos amigos. Aquí como les prometí, actualización el domingo. Seguimos con frío en mi país pero no hay problema porque es día libre. Espero que mañana salga el sol porque también tengo que salir yo.

Como siempre, mil gracias a los que leen y a los que escriben, sobre todo a **AzulaRaven**, a **Azrasel** y a **Exxem** que siempre me mandan un mensajito. Un saludo y un abrazo.

Igual que todos los capítulos... y perdón por parecer un disco rayado, cualquier duda, comentario, lo que ustedes quieran, manden un mensaje privado o un review, que con gusto los voy a estar respondiendo.

Mil gracias por leer y ya no les quito mas tiempo. Espero que les guste."

* * *

**El Enemigo Imperfecto  
**Por: Chris McRaven

**Capítulo 7: Kana de la Tribu Agua del Norte**

No hubo el joven dado 2 pasos para encarar a la bruja cuando apareció su abuela de la nada. Kana estaba en la cocina escuchando la discusión; al principio los pasó por alto, después de todo, ninguno de esos dos eran exactamente amigos, pero al notar como subía de tono los comentarios, e incluso la aparición de algunos gritos, decidió que ya era momento de inmiscuirse.

Con forme fue subiendo las escaleras el volumen de las voces de ambos se elevaba. Kana, sabia como toda abuela, optó por no meterse en la habitación y escuchar por un momento, necesitaba un contexto previo en caso de ejercer alguna reprimenda. Escucho cuando su nieto, la mitad de su corazón, le dijo a la muchacha de la Nación del Fuego sobre el descenso de su padre. Eso no era correcto, fuera quien fuera ella seguía siendo una dama y no era honorable contarle del trágico suceso en una disputa, cuando los sentimientos están a flor de piel. Definitivamente tendría luego que hablar al respecto con su nieto. Pero también Azula la tendría que escuchar, aunque sea para decirle que ella se sentía ofendida por las palabras indebidas contra su difunta nuera.

Si por un lado no le gustaba que hablaran así de la madre de Sokka y Katara, por el otro no era debido culpar totalmente a la princesa por tal cosa. Estaba enojada y en estado de shock… sería muy pretencioso dar un juicio sobre el carácter de la muchacha bajo tales condiciones, mas a sabiendas del que comenzó a introducir familiares en el tema central fue Sokka. Hasta podría ser que la jovencita solo trataba de defenderse, así que era mejor pensar las cosas.

No obstante, en el punto cuando la discusión se volvía peligrosa e incontrolable, Kana optó tomar cartas en el asunto interfiriendo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-, pregunto la anciana, más para desviar la atención que por otras razones, ya que estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que ocurría.

-¡Que se valla!-, gritó la joven a todo pulmón, señalando al causante de sus males. Mirándolo fieramente como lo hace toda mujer iracunda y ofendida. Porque ¡Oh sí!, estaba más que ofendida, se sentía traicionada por todos, enojada con el destino y con ella misma por ser tan débil. Solo quería que la dejaran sola, tenía mucho que pensar y mucho más que planear.

-Eso no. Esto lo arreglamos hoy Azula-

-¡Sokka!... sal por favor-

-Pero …-

-Amor, hazme caso. No es el momento adecuado. No te preocupes por nada mi vida. Solo sal, ¿Sí?-, ¡por fin!, alguien sensato intervino y quien más sensato que Kana de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Aconsejó la anciana a su nieto, sujetándolo gentilmente del brazo y sonriéndole de la forma más dulce que podía, que diera la vuelta y se fuera por donde vino, pero de esa manera tan linda que solo las abuelas saben… ¿Y cómo resistirse a tal cosa?. Kana podrá ser vieja, más nunca débil o ilusa.

-… Sí… es mejor que le hagas caso a la anciana por tu bien.-, recomendó la princesa solitaria de la Nación del Fuego, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo sus cejas.

-Sí. Pero si esta bruja intenta ponerte un solo dedo en cima…-, trató dar 1 paso en dirección la cama, mas nuevamente su abuela lo detuvo de cometer una tontería. Estaba enojado, en esos momentos los sentimientos guían el cuerpo… lo mejor era enfriar la cabeza para luego tomar una decisión, sin embargo, Sokka no tenía mente ni para pensar en recuperar la compostura primero. La odiaba mucho, y sin duda lo que encabezaba la lista de "Lo que más odio de Azula" eran sus altibajos abruptos junto con ese aire de superioridad que manejaba de la forma exacta que el más le molestaba.

-Sokka, voy a estar bien, mis años me los he ganado por una razón. Ahora ve con Pakku, creo que necesitaba que le ayudaras en algo.-

-Sí…-, vencido por su abuela, al joven lobo solo le quedo irse del sitio, luego arreglaría las cosas con la bruja esa. No obstante, antes de partir tomó su espada de la pared, sitio donde la colgaba normalmente, para llevársela; de esa forma se aseguraría que _ella_ no emplearía el arma en contra de Gran-Gran. Eso lo hacía respirar más tranquilo. Finalmente, le dio un último mensaje a Azula: -Te estaré vigilando princesita-, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con sus dedos índice y central los ojos propios, para luego dirigir esos mismos dedos hacia la hermana de Zuko.

-Más vale que así sea campesino-, respondió Azula, haciéndole la misma seña que le había hecho el Sokka.

Kana esperó a que la silueta de su nieto desapareciera entre los pasillos de la casa, sintiéndose tranquila al escuchar a Sokka tomar su abrigo y salir a buscar a Pakku. Volteó a ver a su invitada, la cual le quitó el rostro inmediatamente. La noble anciana se percató de toda la comida en el piso al sentir un extraño material debajo de su pie. La pelea había sido seria.

Sin pedir el mínimo permiso, se sentó al lado de Azula, la cautiva, observándola con dulzura en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios. La princesa de la Nación del Fuego daba miradas fugases a la señora, que aparentemente no le temía en lo absoluto. Las miradas rapaces se convirtieron en unas más prolongadas, y solo cuando la abuela de Katara emitió palabra Azula se dignó a mirarla.

-¿Qué paso mi niña?-

-No soy _su niña_ y no pasó nada… será mejor que se vaya al igual que se fue el otro campesino.-, ordeno tajante, seria, con el semblante plano. Clavando como puñales su dorados ojos en los azules de Kana.

-Mírate, aun estas alterada por lo que pasó. Estás toda pálida y temblorosa. Tranquila, deja las cosas así; olvídate de lo ocurrido. Luego hablare con Sokka al respecto y me tendrá que oír. ¡Solo mira todo esos alimentos en el piso!, ¡Que desperdicio!. ¡Oh sí!, claro que me oirá ese muchachito. Pero ahora _tú _tienes que comer. Te traeré un poco más de comida para que recuperes fuerzas-

-No quiero nada que venga de esta triste tribu. ¿Me oye?, ¡nada!-

-¿Pero entonces que vas a comer mi niña?-

-… que no soy _su niña_… y en cuanto a lo otro… ahí me las arreglare-

-¿Cómo si ni siquiera puedes caminar?-, agregó la amable anciana, mientras trataba de peinar a Azula con los dedos. Ante tal gesto la mal agradecida joven sacudía la cabeza para tratar de quitarse las manos que aquella extraña de encima, pero la anciana insistía. Batió su mano color de nieve frente al rostro de Kana. A la sabia de la Tribu Agua en lugar de ofenderla le dio tal gracia que le regalo otra sonrisa.

Azula hasta cierto punto le recordaba a ella misma de joven; estaba perdida, sin saber qué hacer y en un lugar totalmente nuevo. También tenía muy en claro que si deseaba que la joven cambiara su carácter era necesaria mucha paciencia, más que la que poseían Sokka, Hakoda, Pakku y Bato juntos… bueno, Pakku y Sokka no tanto… y tampoco Bato.

De nuevo le paso los dedos por el cabello color noche de la joven, quitándole algunos mechones rebeldes de la cara; y una vez más Azula sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya, basta… y tampoco soy ¨_pequeña¨ _ para _usted._-

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta pequeña. A ver, cuéntame. ¿Por qué no te gusta la comida de nuestra tribu?. ¿Qué te han dado de comer?. Conozco mil recetas, alguna te debe deleitar…-

La amabilidad de la anciana poco a poco aturdió y confundió a la princesa foránea, obligándola a bajar pausadamente sus defensas, a tal punto que nunca notó que Kana puso sus manos sobre las de ella para confortarla. El monstruo de la Nación del Fuego había olvidado la última vez que recibió un trato tan comprensivo, tan ameno de parte de una extraña… y poco a poco fue cayendo en las redes de la astuta mujer de la Tribu Agua del Norte… ¿o del Sur?.

La princesa agacho la cara y se pasó la mano por su rostro exhausto para luego soltar un bufido sonoro. Ya estaba cansada de encontrarse a la defensiva en todo momento o de no poder hablar con alguien. ¿Qué de malo tenía conversar tranquilamente con esa mujer?, el hecho no haría que ella fuera más o menos ella. Además, ya nadie estaba en la casa. El campesino se había ido, ella notó el azote de la puerta cuando salió del cuarto; al parecer iba a ayudar a ese tal Pakku. Todo sería un secreto entonces.

-… anciana… no es que no me guste la comida de este lugar. Es verdad que estoy acostumbrada a comer bien, sí, pero también a comer mal… si estoy en campaña. Lo que ocurre es que… no sé porque, pero… no tolero la comida que aquí me ofrecen. No la puedo digerir, apenas como algo lo vomito.- Confesó con toda honestidad la muchacha, honestidad que ni el propio Ozaí conocía ni conoció. A pesar de que la princesa esperaba recibir burlas por parte de la mujer o alguna cara de desaprobación (puesto que, después de todo, era de la Tribu Agua), lo único que obtuvo fue comprensión y condescendencia. A Kana el caso le parecía lo más serio del mundo, y se cuestionaba a sí misma cómo una chicha tan joven era capaz de soportar tal martirio por tanto tiempo. Azula era realmente fuerte.

-¿Absolutamente todo?-

-Bueno… es complicado…-

-Entonces explícame para que pueda entender mi niña.-

-Que no soy su…-, suspiro frustrada, al parecer la mujer no escuchaba bien, al igual que el otro campesino. Mas, pasaba por alto las faltas de la vieja por su estado senil, en cambio el otro no escuchaba porque era un idiota. -…bueno, lo que sea.-, continuo, -El punto es este. No sé muy bien que me ocurre, pero hay días en que puedo comer algo, como pescado seco por ejemplo, y no pasa nada, pero al otro día no lo soporto, lo cómo y una hora después, a lo mucho, lo devuelvo… y así con todas las comidas. Siento que estoy en alguna clase de juego enfermo de azar…. Es horrible, me duelen los músculos de la mandíbula de tanto vomitar y los del estómago también. Creo que por eso fue que me desmallé, no he ingerido una comida entera en días. Tomo mucha agua para no deshidratarme pero ¿de qué sirve?. Mi cuerpo no tiene fuerzas por la falta de alimentos… pero prefería no comer que vomitar… No comer era el mejor de los males para mí…-

-¡Cielo!... eso es terrible. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-, preguntó Gran-Gran angustiada, a la vez que colocaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja de la joven. A su juicio nadie debía sufrir así. Ya estaba en desacuerdo por el encierro despiadado que se le estaba dando a Azula. Hasta lo llegó a expresar en una ocasión a Pakku y a Hakoda durante la cena… pero también tenía presente las historias que contaban sobre la chica. Y, más ella que nadie, sabía que las apariencias engañan.

-¿Qué iban a hacer?-, agregó sarcástica, -¿Traerme la cena desde la Nación del Fuego?-.

-Claro que no pequeña… pero hubiese preparado algo para ti… otra cosa que no fuera de la Tribu Agua. Sabes, yo no soy oriunda de la Tribu Agua del Sur… nací en la Tribu Agua del Norte.-

-…Eso está al otro lado del mundo...-

-Sí, veo que sabes de geografía…-, dijo con sarcasmo y continuó, -Escapé de mi casa. Cruce el mundo entero. Visite el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego. En esa época la guerra estaba iniciando, y a pesar de los ideales que se estaban implantando en tu nación, muchos se oponían a batallar con los vecinos. Tuve muchos amigos ahí, muy buenos por cierto, algunos maestros-fuego. Ellos me mostraron su cultura, pero lo que amaba era aprender sus costumbres familiares. Me enseñaron a preparar platillos tradicionales de todo tipo, ¡todos eran tan deliciosos!. Incluso trabajé un tiempo en un restaurante como cocinera… encubierta claro. Fue una buena época.-

-Usted no es lo que aparenta… apuesto a que aún le guarda secretos a sus conocidos…. Se podría decir que usted es una aventurera. Una mujer de armas tomar. Bastante atípico para una oriunda de la Tribu Agua del Norte… si es que lo que he oído estaba en lo correcto.-

-_Era_ mi niña, _era_. Y bueno… ¿Qué mujer no guarda secretos para ella misma?. Pero eso no importa porque ahora tengo una hermosa vida aquí… que al final de cuentas era lo que buscaba…. Pero no nos perdamos en los recuerdos. Volviendo a tu caso, creo que soy capaz de preparar algo que toleres con lo que tengo en la cocina. No te prometo que todo sea de la Nación del Fuego, puede que haya alguna u otra cosa del Reino Tierra, pero sí que lo vas a poder comer sin problemas. Ahora descansa, voy a traer una escoba y un trapeador para limpiar este desastre, luego cocinare. ¿Está bien?-

Azula asentó con la cabeza, mostrando sus grandes ojos confundidos. No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado. Realmente la anciana era muy buena, con razón el campesino la respetaba tanto. Ella no recordaba los cuidados de su propia abuela, puesto que había muerto antes de que ella naciera, así que era nueva en ese tipo de relaciones con adultos mayores. Su abuelo tampoco fue muy cariñoso… y su madre la abandonó cuando era niña… Lo mejor sería ser cautelosos por un tiempo para poder analizar este clase de "relaciones sociales".

Kana le dio un último apretón en la mano antes de levantarse, pero Azula la detuvo antes de eso. La anciana mujer se llenó de curiosidad ante el acto de la princesa, la cual solo la miraba callada. ¿Qué pretendía ahora Azula?.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señora?-

-¿Mi nombre?-, preguntó sonriente, cariñosa y maternal, notando el conflicto emocional que nacía en los ojos dorados de la princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Definitivamente ella estaba en lo correcto, esta pobre chica nunca había recibido cariño, amabilidad y respeto reales. Únicamente había experimentado esos actos infringiendo temor en las personas. La misión que se dio Gran-Gran era ardua, más los ojos danzantes de Azula, plasmados en ese semblante plano tan claro como la nieve, le dijeron que no era del todo imposible. -… me llamo Kana, pero todos me dicen Gran-Gran. Si tú quieres puedes llamarme así. No hay problema.-

-Con que usted es la abuela del campesino; la mujer que él respeta tanto….Mi nombre es Azula, soy la princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Supongo que me ha oído mencionar, pero deseo presentarme por mi misma. Es el único derecho que tengo en estas tierras.-

-Es un hermoso nombre… adecuado para un hermosa joven.- La cara de Azula ni siquiera se inmuto ante el alago. Tantas veces le habían dicho lo mismo que estaba convencida que solo eran patrañas para simpatizar con ella, como todas las mentiras que le decían los políticos a su padre en aquellas reuniones de alcurnia. ¿Qué de lindo podía tener su nombre y que relación tenía "ser hermosa" con llamarse "Azula"?. Su nombre era en honor a su abuelo. Eso era todo. Pero a Gran-Gran si creía que era un lindo nombre, nunca había oído uno similar y la novedad le parecía maravillosa.

-Señora… yo… quiero pedirle algo-, continuó Azula.

-¿Y qué será?-

-Usted más que nadie sabe que la relación de una hija con su padre es importante. Usted más que nadie sabe que la familia debe estar unida pase lo que pase… sin importar las condiciones; y también sé que usted entiende que toda persona tiene el deber de saber que ocurre con su familia… en cualquier circunstancia.-

-Así es-, aseguró la anciana.

-… También… sé que usted está al tanto de mi situación en este lugar. No soy precisamente una inquilina, si me colocara un título diría que soy una prisionera… y como tal gozo de derechos restringidos. Sé, además, que los pobladores me desprecian… pero… ¿mi condición también me restringe de ver a mis familiares?. Por eso… hablo con usted, porque estoy segura que comprenderá la necesidad que tiene toda mujer de conocer la realidad de sus cercanos. Y si bien la relación con los míos no es precisamente ideal… al menos existe.

Por ello, le pido, que informe a mi hermano Zuko, el Señor del Fuego, que deseo verlo. Necesito preguntarle algo sumamente importante que solo creeré si el mismo me lo dice.-

-Lo que me pides es muy complicado pequeña.-

-Sí, tengo plena conciencia de eso… más si usted no puede hacerlo, nadie lo hará-

-mmm… bueno…-, ese era el momento perfecto que estaba esperando Gran-Gran desde el día que Azula puso un pie en la Tribu Agua, porque si ustedes creían que Kana era una indefensa viejecita, les recomiendo que lo piensen por segunda vez. Si su instinto no le fallaba, la única forma de iniciar la forja de Azula era a través de la interacción con la gente del pueblo, además de ser la mejor manera para entender un poco el mundo de la princesa. También, si lograba establecer un trato con la joven, era un punto más para la seguridad del pueblo; era hora de arriesgarse. Fue por eso que de forma suave Kana, de la tribu Agua del Norte y del Sur, hizo su primera y arriesgada movida -…también tienes que entender que no puedes obtener algo sin dar algo a cambio… ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto?. Yo te prometo, por todos los medios posibles, traer a tu hermano, pero en recompensa tú debes comportarte.-

-¿Comportarme?- expresó extrañada. En las 4 naciones no había un ser mejor educado que ella, mas… podía ser que las primitivas costumbres de los campesinos no empataban con las refinadas maneras de los de la Nación del fuego.

-Correcto.-, ya había caído, -Mira, por tu actual estado de salud tienes que estar algunos días en cama, bajo estricta vigilancia, recibiendo tratamientos médicos y comida especial. Esos cuidados serán muy ineficientes si permaneces en la celda donde estabas, no solo por la distancia, sino también por las condiciones del lugar. Por ello, la mejor opción es que te quedes en mi casa, por cuestiones de practicidad. Mas, no puedo permitir que andes insultando y tirando llamas a todo el que tú quieras. No te pido que seas la mejor amiga de todo el que viene, solo que no los lastimes, ni física ni emocionalmente, que no digas cosas hirientes, los amenaces, etc.

Si haces eso, yo traeré a tu hermano para que hables con el todo lo que quieras.-

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo sería eso?-

-El viaje de tu hermano incluyendo desde el momento en que se en envíe el aviso hasta que arribe a la Tribu Agua, y si intuimos que viajará en el barco más rápido de la Nación del Fuego, puede durar una semanas. Esos son los días que más o menos necesitas para tu recuperación. Entonces, ese es el tiempo que te pido.-

-Solo para ser claras, el trato es que usted trae a mi hermano y me permitirá hablar con él si, y solo si, yo no lastimo a ningún poblador de La Tribu Agua del Sur po semanas, o sea hasta que llegue Zuko. ¿Correcto?-

-Correcto-, confirmó con la amabilidad de una dama.

-… muy bien anciana. Pero, si su nieto o cualquiera se intenta propasar conmigo, ya sea insultándome u ofendiéndome, pienso romper inmediatamente nuestro acuerdo.-

-¡Perfecto!, conozco a mis muchachos y sé que ellos no harán tales cosas, pero solo por si acaso les advertiré sobre los que me has dicho. Otra cosa, te tendremos que mudar a la habitación de las visitas, es muy linda e igual de cómoda que esta… solo que debo prepararla como es debido. Puesto que, como sabes, está es la habitación de mi nieto y creo que el necesita sus cosas.-

-Entre más pronto mejor. En eso último no tengo nada que objetar.-

-Muy bien, entonces que así sea. Hoy mismo me encargaré de mandar a llamar a tu hermano… sí cumples con tu palabra-

-Estoy familiarizada con los códigos de honor, sin mencionar que mi palabra es más fuerte que el metal que forjamos en la Nación del Fuego. Yo mantendré lo que he dicho si usted hace lo mismo-

-Veo que estas educada a la antigua, eso es me devuelve la fe en el mundo.- debía admitir que la muchacha era bastante interesante. Además que ver las tradiciones milenarias en alguien tan joven era poco común. Había algo en ella que le caía en gracia a pesar de todo, -Por supuesto, yo también conozco los códigos de honor y el peso de la palabra. Dalo todo por un hecho. Ahora descansa, en un par de horas te traeré algo de comer.- Y así se despidió la anciana, dejándo el espacio para ella sola. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A Azula algo le parecía sospechoso, pero no sabía _el que_. La mujer definitivamente era de cuidado, eso lo ni qué dudar. Ya se había enfrentado con ancianos antes… más específicamente con su tío, y los resultados nunca habían sido los esperados por ella. Mas, lo que ella dijo sobre comportarse si traían a su hermano era verdad. Cualquiera que haya conocido a la princesa de la Nación del Fuego sabría que nunca rompía su palabra, y a esas alturas de la vida no pensaba hacerlo.

Fue entonces interrumpida por los quejidos de su estómago, tenía mucha hambre, se hubiera comido lo que le trajo el campesino si no fuera porque lo iba a vomitar después. Pero que más daba. Secretamente rezaba para que el plan de la señora senil funcionara, tenía muchas ganas de comer algo y no devolverlo, además necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para defenderse si el caso lo ameritaba.

Ante la condición, Azula la hambrienta tomo la muy acertada decisión de dormir hasta que llegara la hora de comer. De esa manera no solo recobraría fuerzas sino además la espera sería más corta. Dormir siempre la ayudó a pensar… y necesitaba pensar cuidadosamente muchas cosas. Por Agni que sí.

Entre el blanco y azul que caracterizaba a la creciente Tribu Agua del Sur, que más bien yo diría "Ciudad Tribu Agua del Sur", se veían caminar los 4 hombres más conocidos del poblado, que saludaban de vez en vez al vecino o al amigo.

Tomando calles, aceras, puentes y caminos se dirigían al sagrado hogar de Gran-Gran, donde evidentemente la señora los estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos. Mas, para matar el rato hay que hablar… y ellos hablaron, sobre todo Bato y Sokka, los cuales compartían sentimientos muy similares hacia Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

-Te juro que odio a esa maldita perra. Debería humillarse ante nosotros como agradecimiento por haberla salvado… pero no… piensa más bien que nosotros somos los honrados con su presencia-

- Sí, es una perra. Antes de que cayera enferma esa perra, un día uno de mis hombres le llevaba de comer. Antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, esa perra lo tomo de las ropas y dijo que lo iba a carbonizar si no lo sacaban de ahí. ¡La muy perra!. Tuvieron que llegar los maestros agua a congelar a la perra, solo así soltó al pobre hombre, y a pesar de todo logro quemarle el pecho. Cuando llegué ya todo había pasado. A veces deseo como tirarla al mar a esa maldita perra.-

Comentaban amistosa y animadamente Sokka y Bato de regreso a casa de Gran-Gran. Después de que el hijo de Hakoda se topó con Pakku y lo ayudó a hacer algunos arreglos en la escuela de agua-control, llegaron su padre y el mejor amigo de este, Bato. Los cuatro decidieron emprender camino hacía la casa del jefe de la tribu para comer una de las sabrosas cenas por las cuales Kana era famosa; y Sokka, con todo el rencor que tenía derecho a sentir, puso al tanto a todos de lo que había pasado en la casa… o más específicamente a Bato, puesto que ni con Pakku ni con Hakoda podía expresar tan libremente.

A Hakoda no le gustaba mucho que llamaran a Azula tan peyorativamente, no obstante tampoco a él le caía en gracia. Ella era una persona sumamente cruel a pesar de su edad, lo cual le aterraba y lo entristecía. Agradeció a la luna que sus hijos nunca fueron así, personas demoniacas y llenas de rencor, realmente era muy afortunado.

-¡Sokka!, ¡Bato!, dejen de decirle así a esa muchacha. Después de todo es una dama y hay que tratarla como tal. ¿Tiene un nombre no?, úsenlo entonces para referirse a ella- Reclamó el jefe de la Tribu Agua para poner en su lugar a esos dos… porque alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-…Muy bien Hakoda…- reprochó Bato, uno de los más grandes guerreros de la tribu, a su amigo y continuó su plática con Sokka, - Como te decía, esa perra de Azula no me…-

-¡Bato por favor!- cortó inmediatamente al escuchar a Bato nuevamente adjetivando de esa manera tan grosera a Azula -Definitivamente debes de dejar esa amistad con Toph. Ella no es buena influencia para ti-. Y era verdad… esa forma de hablar era tan característica de la Señorita Bei-Fong que la reconocería aunque viniera de la boca de otro. Por algún bizarro motivo, cuando Sokka presentó a Toph con Bato fue como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Desde ese momento nació una gran amistad entre ellos, a tal grado que para Bato era impensable no pasar a saludar a Toph si se encontraba en el Reino Tierra.

-… ¡Esta bien!...-, una vez más se quejó el resignado Bato, - "la señorita Azula"…- dijo sarcástico, volviendo su cara donde estaba Hakoda por un momento , y continuó su plática con el joven de piel de arena, - …No me agrada. Y no entiendo como la dejaste con Gran-Gran-

-No fue mi culpa, Gran-Gran insistió. Le rogué pero no me dejó.-

-Aunque no concuerdo con la forma en que Hakoda pide que nos refiramos a Azula, concuerdo que, nos guste o no nos guste, es una dama. Y por mas malvada que sea se debe tratar con ciertos modales. Dejemos los "sobrenombres", que muy merecidos se los tiene, de lado. Yo mismo me referiré a ella como la han llamado sus padres. Además, también pienso que lo que hiciste Sokka es una imprudencia, con respecto a dejar sola a Kana. Deberías meditar mejor tus actos.- Agregó Paku, el mejor maestro agua, a la conversación.

Aunque a Sokka no le gustó mucho el comentario, debía admitir que tenían razón… por lo de Gran-Gran, no por lo de Azula. Pero su abuela tenia esos ojos tan tiernos que lo dominaban al que los viera como a ella le daba la voluntad. No obstante ya había pasado el rato, ahora era cosa de llegar a casita y comer como si no hubiese un futuro.

Y así fue como todos llegaron al acogedor hogar de Gran-Gran… o la casa del Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur… como era menos conocida. Pronto invadió el lugar el aroma de la cuchara de doña Kana, abriendo el apetito de todos en la habitación y dicen las malas lenguas que hasta algunos transeúntes azarosos. Eran más legendarias las leyendas sobre las delicias que cocinaba la abuela de Sokka que las que contaban sobre el Avatar Kuruk, como su sopa de Foca o su pingüino a las brasas. ¡Agní, eso es sabor!.

Kana apareció como emerge el sol, con gracia y belleza. Saludo a su hijo, a su nieto, a su esposo y a su invitado. Inmediatamente, Sokka y Bato ayudaban a poner la mesa, mientras Hakoda y Pakku ayudaba a Kana a traer las cosas desde la cocina. En menos de lo que duro la invasión del eclipse, estaba listo todo para sentarse a degustar aquel manjar. Uno de los muchachos le extendió la silla a la sabia mujer, siendo una expresión de agradecimiento lo que vino a salir de su boca. Pronto todos estaban sentados en la mesa, la cual era coronada con aquella comida tan apetitosa.

-¡Que es esta delicia!.- y fue Pakku el primero en alagar a Kana -…No me digas que de nuevo estuviste recordando a tus amigos de la Nación del Fuego y del Reino Tierra.-

-Un poco de ambos. Más bien, estuve hablando con Azula. Por eso la comida.-

-¿Con "señorita Azula"?. Pero si ella no habla, grita como un demonio y se mueve como una de esas serpientes de árbol. Es imposible que haya hablado con ella doña Gran-Gran – El buen Bato tan expresivo y sarcástico, no puede dejar pasar una oportunidad para alagar las cualidades de Azula.

-Kana, ¿Te hizo algo?-, pregunto nuevamente el único maestro agua de la casa. Debía de estar seguro que nada pasó en su ausencia, de otro modo no dormiría tranquilo.

-En lo mínimo. Estuve hablando con ella sobre lo que le pasó en la celda hace 3 días, lo del desmayo, y me contó la causa de sus males. Al parecer no puede digerir muy bien la comida de la Tribu Agua, por eso todo lo vomitaba. Llevaba días casi sin probar bocado. Ese fue el motivo de su desvanecimiento, y no me extraña sinceramente, no tenía fuerzas para nada la pobre chica. Por eso decidí hacer esta clase de patillos, para que la pobre pudiera comer algo y al parecer resultó. Le lleve de comer antes de que ustedes llegaran, ¡la hubieran visto!, estaba encantada. Pobre jovencita, sus ojos al principio estaban temerosos de que le pasara lo mismo con esta comida, pero no, la aceptó sin problemas. No le permití comer mucho porque puede ser peligroso, pero si lo suficiente. Cayó profundamente dormida después de la cena. Estaba tan contenta…-

-¡Ah!, ahora nuestra comida no es lo suficientemente buena para la princesa-, recrimino Sokka, el joven guerrero, como una observación, haciendo gestos despectivos. Le parecía ofensivo tal acto de parte de Azula, ¿Qué creía, que su abuela era su cocinera o algo similar?. Además, ¿No era lo suficientemente "fina" la comida de su pueblo para el estómago de la señorita?. Era odiosa esa chiquilla para el maestro espadachín… y tras de eso Gran-Gran no le permitió expresarle sus sentimientos cuando estaban discutiendo… "mal día" pensó.

-De hecho, ella dice que no es así. Dijo que no es que no le gusté, que el problema es que no puede comerla-

-Eso es muy común entre los extranjeros de cualquier nación.-, rescató el experimentado líder de la Tibu Agua del Sur, -No toleran algunos alimentos locales. Pero es un alivio que encontraran la razón de su dolencia.-

-Sí, yo también quería que se muriera-, se escuchó al invitado decir en medio de un silencio espectral. Juraba que había pensado ese comentario, pero al parecer no fue así. Ante las miradas asesinas de todos en la mesa, menos la de Sokka, inmediatamente se corrigió a sí mismo, sobre exagerando sus expresiones y movimientos, -¡Digo!, ¡Que bendición que este sanita la joven!. ¡Gracias luna por las cosas buenas de la vida!-

-…Deja de andar con Toph…- Reprocho una vez más Hakoda para después llevarse un trozo de comida a la boca, pero esta vez si iba más en serio. Definitivamente Bato era muy influenciable.

- … y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella Kana?. ¿Has pensado algo?-

-No te preocupes Pakku, ya lo solucione todo. Como esta tan grave le dije que se quedara aquí, en casa, para poderla cuidar mejor.-

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamaron al unísono. Algunos dicen que sus voces se pudieron oír hasta la Tribu Agua del Norte, pero yo digo que hasta el desierto de Si Wong. Dejaron caer los cubiertos por la impresión, colocando una cara de espanto memorable. Ante el sonido, la dormida Azula inconscientemente cambio su posición del sueño para conciliarlo mejor. Boquiabiertos dirigieron sus miradas zafiro hacia la noble mujer, esperando una respuesta, más el único sonido inmediato fue el sobresalto de Bato ante la situación.

-¡Estamos jodidos!-

-¡Te prohíbo seguir tratando con Toph!-, ahora sí, Hakoda iba en serio.

-Gran-Gran… ¡Vamos a morir!.-, advirtió seriamente Sokka, hijo de Hakoda, -La bruja que está ahí no es una bruja cualquiera. Fue criada por las mentes más macabras para crear a la mayor de las brujas. Eso es ella. ¡La amenaza de la Nación del Fuego!. ¡¿Qué no lo vez abuela?-

-A mí me parece una chica de lo más dulce.-, contradijo la amable ancianita sin interrumpir la ingesta de alimentos.

-¡¿Dulce como qué?, ¡¿Cómo una jugo de piedras?.-, sumó Bato muy preocupado, -Yo también la vi pelear y Sokka tiene razón, ¡es una bruja!. Ella es una persona mala.-

-¿Jugo de piedras?-, Preguntó Sokka.

-Me lo enseño Toph-, respondió Bato.

Hakoda obvio el comentario de su amigo… o más bien obvió la palabra "Toph" de la respuesta de su amigo. Pero en algo tenían razón, era muy peligroso que la joven estuviese en la casa. ¿Que si un día se levantaba de malas y quemaba todo a su paso?, eso sí sería un problema. Ante la amenaza, Hakoda trató que convencer a su madre de que había tomado una muy pésima decisión… o por lo menos lo intentaría, mas el señor del Karma tampoco era amigo del noble hombre,, -Mamá, no crees que lo que haces es muy arriesgado. Puedes exponernos a todos a un gran peligro-

-Concuerdo con tu Hakoda. Esto no es recomendable- Apoyo Pakku a su hijastro.

-Todos ustedes son unos hombres miedosos. Es solo una chica. No va a pasar nada-

Entonces se vio a Sokka sumamente alterado, secundado por Bato. El joven lobo de arena y mar no podía permitir que esa loca estuviera en su casa cerca de sus seres queridos. Si Gran-Gran quería razones para no permitir a Azula acercarse a menos de 500 metros de distancia de cualquier cosa viviente, el mismo se las daría. Con los ojos tan grandes como la luna llena, y levantando la mano, comenzó a dar sus "porques" para que el monstruo se fuera -¡Ella tomó Omashu!-

-¡Y Ba-Sing-Se!-, dijo Bato inmediatamente. Ninguno de los dos se volvía a ver, solo dirigían sus miradas a Kana, la sabia anciana, y como si de una sola mente se tratase, continuaron.

- ¡Derrotó a las Guerreras Kyoshi!-, argumentó Sokka.

- ¡y a Long-Feng!-, continuo Bató.

- ¡Tomo el mando de los Dai-lee!-, recordó Sokka con terror.

- ¡y casi mata al Avatar!-, continuo Bato.

- ¡y a su propio hermano!-, exclamo Sokka impactado.

- ¡y a Katara! –, continuó Bato.

- ¡y a mí! –, se auto- señaló Sokka.

- ¡Encerró a sus amigas!-, dijo Bato impresionado.

- ¡y le pudo mentir a Toph-, continuó Sokka.

- ¡Nos engañó el día del eclipse!- expreso sorprendido Bato.

- ¡Y nos persiguió por todo el mundo!- Continuó Sokka.

- ¿Y Ba-Sing-Se?, ya te dijimos lo de Ba-Sing-Se?- Terminó Bato, convencido que las pruebas eran más que suficientes como para volverla a meter a la prisión donde la habían sacado… pero no… ¿Por qué?, pues porque el señor del Karma no es amigo de nadie.

-Vamos, eso fue antes.-, dijo relajada la noble señora, -La guerra termino. No tiene mucho sentido seguir con esas cosas. Sin mencionar que me prometió comportarse. Ahora ella es diferente. -

-¿Diferente como qué?. ¿Cómo un jugo de piedras?-

-…Ella le pudo mentir a Toph… nadie le puede mentir a Toph. ¿Cómo puedes creerle a alguien que le pude mentir hasta a Toph?- De nuevo, Sokka, de la Tribu Agua, trataba por todos los medios de hacer desistir a su abuela… pero ustedes saben cómo son las abuelas…

-Pues así. Yo le creo y punto. Me dio su palabra y es todo lo que necesito. Además, hicimos un trato.-

-¿Un trato?- , era momento de que Pakku, al único que quizás Gran-Gran escucharía, preguntara y así de paso desviara un poco la tensión.

-Por supuesto. Ella dijo que se comportaría si llamaba a su hermano para poder hablar con él-

-¿Y lo llamaste mamá?-

-Mandé a que enviaran el al halcón mensajero hace unas horas. El noble animalito y debe estar en camino a la Nación del Fuego-

-Kana, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo-

- No te preocupes Pakku. Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien. Pero, para que todo salga aún mejor les quiero decir que no molesten a Azula, no la ofendan, no la insulten. Ella me prometió que si ustedes hacían eso, ella hará lo mismo con ustedes. Ahora tenemos que aprender a vivir todos juntos en armonía en esta casa, y cuando digo "todos" incluye a Azula. Así que ya saben, respeto ante todo. Presiento que esta será una bonita experiencia para cada uno de nosotros-

-… ¡Qué suerte que yo no viva aquí!.…- Finalizo Bato más que contento, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca. Recibiendo las miradas encolerizadas de Hakoda, Sokka y Pakku.

* * *

"Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos el próximo domingo."


	8. Capítulo 8: El susurro en la piel

"Hola amigos. Primero que nada mil perdones por no actualizar el domingo pasado. Me fue totalmente imposible, brevemente les cuento. Entre a clase y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo libre, por ello les anuncio que de ahora en adelante los fics que estoy escribiendo en este momento los actualizaré o domingos o lunes, pero mas que nada el** lunes**. Son como los únicos días en los que puedo sacar un rato para escribir, por ello, de corazón mil perdones, pero preferí no publicar que hacer algo solo para salir del paso.

Ahora... para enmendar nuevamente mi falta este va a ser otro de esos capítulos "interactivos". Hice una pequeña ilustración de una de las ensenas del fic. Espero les guste. Ya saben, solo copien el link que les va a aparecer en medio de la historia, cambien la palabra " **PUNTO** " por un " **.** " y los va a llevar a mi pagina en deviant donde esta el dibujo (siento que estoy haciendo publicidad, cosa que no me gusta, pero no se como explicarlo).

Finalmente, he recibido maravillosos reviews de maravillosos lectores, millones de gracias por ellos. Todos me han alegrado el día y hasta he pensado en hacer "el review de la semana" por lo buenos que son, aunque me sería muy difícil escoger un ganador porque todos son maravillosos. Por ello un saludo gigantesco a **TheLastKiller **(mil gracias por tu comentario y perdón por responderte por acá. Que bueno que te hayas reido y espero que te guste este cap), **AzulaRaven**, **LadyCarne-3** y a **VortexMGS **por sus maravillosos comentarios, que tampoco he podido responder pero juren que siempre leo.

Bueno... como siempre mil gracias, millón de gracias por leer, saludos a todos esos lindísimos países que leen esta pequeñita historia y espero que disfruten mucho este cap que es hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes. Ya saben que para lo que sea, comentarios, dudas, preguntas, amenazas escriban un MP o un review que siempre son muy muy muy gratificantes y bienvenidos.

Ya no les quito mas su tiempo, que lo disfruten."

* * *

******El Enemigo Imperfecto**

Por: Chris McRaven

**Capítulo 8: El susurro en la piel de arena**

Hay que admitir que desde el día que Azula comenzó a vivir en la casa del jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur Hakoda todo se volvió un poco más interesante… bueno, al menos para aquellos que cuentan la historia de Azula, el enemigo imperfecto.

Lo rumores, como el viento, corrieron a toda velocidad, pronto se sabía en donde estaba la bruja de fuego y su estado de salud. El miedo tomó poco a poco a los pobladores, ¿Qué pasaría si el monstruo escapaba?, los niños eran la mayor preocupación. No obstante, si la buena anciana Kana prometía que todo estaría bien, todo estaría bien, con dudas de por medio pero "bien" en gran parte de la totalidad. Y al parecer a los dioses les agrado la decisión que la noble viejecita tomó para con esa muchacha puesto, que los días eran despejados e ideales para la pesca.

Azula, no obstante, no le parecía ni ideal ni nada el hecho de estar en un sitio en el fin del mundo, con gente que ella no quería y mucho menos soportaba. Todos esos ojos azules le hacían sentir asqueada. Las pieles sucias de los pobladores y ese aroma que bien no podía describir la enfurecían, deseaba volver a su nación, mas ¿Qué podía hacer?. En su hogar nadie la esperaba, solo su padre (creía ella) y no era el momento para viajar a causa de su estado actual de salud.

Azula recuperaba fuerzas, fuerzas necesarias para que el destino y nuestro bien conocido amigo, señor del Karma, pudiera entretenerse con la señorita. Con solo unos cuantos días de comer como Kuruk manda, la muchacha cambió el semblante, su piel se veía más tersa, su cabellera más fuerte y brillante y, evidentemente, subió de peso, pero no era para mal, ¡oh no!. Sin embargo, la mujer criada bajo la forja de la disciplina y la indiferencia de los hombres de la Nación del Fuego aun no perdía ni su orgullo ni su "hermosa personalidad"… eso había que cambiarlo. No sería sencillo, ustedes saben que la cultura y la ideología se arraiga como esas enredaderas que crecen en los muros de las casas del Reino Tierra, que lo diga Azula. El monstruo de la Nación del Fuego creció sin rumbo, sin equivocarse, sin formación humana, pero si con ideas de superioridad, de inmisericordia. Era necesario entonces hallar la manera de quebrantar su espíritu indestructible para construirle uno nuevo. Bendita su madre por soportarla porque hasta ese día de su desaparición, seguramente, fue la única en hacerlo… y la única en disciplinarla.

Otra de las cosas que nadie se imaginaba era lo supersticiosa que resultó ser la muchachita, trayendo como consecuencia un gran problema para su sanación. Odiaba sobre todas las cosas que los médicos maestro-agua utilizaran sus "rituales" extraños en su cuerpo, quien sabe si su objetivo era arrancarle el alma o algo así. No soportaba siquiera que su piel fuera impregnada por esa "agua mágica" luminiscente que solo Agni sabe para que la usarán o que espíritu le daba la fuerza. Y sentía que se moría cuando uno de esos nativos condenados al averno (por idolatrar dioses falsos obviamente) tocaban su piel para inspeccionarla. Era terrible, terrible para ella y terrible para todos los demás. Era una tortura el solo hecho de tratar de razonar con ella… debido a que ella siempre tenía la razón.

Pero regresemos unos días atrás. La mañana del primer día de la sesión de sanación tanto Sokka como su abuela corrieron a la nueva habitación de Azula a ver que ocurría, ya que las demandas gritonas de la princesa desconcertaron su tranquilidad familiar. Entraron a su cuarto y la vieron totalmente contraída en el respaldar de la cama, como intentando alejarse de los médicos maestros-agua. Por suerte la señorita estaba tan débil que no era capaz de usar sus rayos ni su fuego, menos sus habilidades de combate, pero si su lengua y su mirada asesina. No, no había manera de hacer que Azula se dejara tocar por los maestros-agua para recibir el tratamiento. Eso era una herejía que Agni no le perdonaría si la aceptaba.

A Sokka le parecía la escena más ridícula del mundo, que la Luna sea testigo de mis palabras y me castigue si miento. ¿Cómo la mujer que no le temía ni al infierno mismo le va a temer a 4 personas que la quieren ayudar?. Era una tonta, una fanática religiosa segada por sus aires de grandeza. Le fue inevitable al muchacho sonreír ante el hilarante espectáculo de la princesa de la Nación del Fuego temerosa de los dioses; definitivamente eso se lo tenía que contar a Bato (que llegaría a Toph por extensión, a Iroh por descarte y a todo el Reino Tierra después).

Hipócrita la que dice tener miedo cuando propaga el mal. Teme ahora pero no temía cuando hacía daño a las personas, y eso sí que lo anotan los dioses en su libro de "Cosas para condenar a las personas malas". Irónicamente lo que la hacía temblar no eran los fantasmas de sus enemigos ni los demonios de los 4 rincones de las 4 naciones, sino el "Agua Mágica".

-No es más que una estúpida en busca de atención- , expresó cómodamente el joven lobo guerrero, recostándose en el filo de la puerta y dando una mueca retorcida burlona. ¿Tanto estudio que seguramente había recibido para qué?. Era una ignorante, que vergüenza.

Azula lo escucho… claro que lo escucho, estaba asustada no sorda. Las miradas de los maestros agua se encontraron entre sí, puesto que sabían lo que venía. Alejándose unos pasos y dejando de insistir en la sanación de la extranjera, esperaron la respuesta de la princesa. Ella no decepcionó a ninguno de los 4 de los médicos.

-¡Miren quien lo está diciendo, el salvaje de la Tribu Agua del Sur!. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo podrido y te lo comes como el buitre que eres?-… para los que pensaron que las cosas iban a mejorar entre esos 2 (Sokka y Azula) pues déjenme contarles que no había cosa más alejada de la realidad. Se habían puesto peores. Sokka no soportaba que ella viviera bajo el mismo techo que ellos… y Azula del todo no soportaba a nadie. A pesar de las normas de Gran-Gran, el muchacho de ojos zafiro no perdía oportunidad para lanzar indirectas sumamente directas a la araña madre, cosa que siempre desenlazaba en un pleito. Por suerte Kana siempre estaba ahí para bajar los ánimos, porque en los pocos días que ella llevaba de convivencia, ya se había declarado la guerra entre la Nación del Fuego y la Tribu Agua 14 veces y media… bajo las condiciones y desacuerdos más variados que les reto a imaginar.

Kana, noble mujer, una vez más paro el altercado, regañando a Sokka por haber iniciado todo, puesto que él fue el culpable de la riña (en eso ella era sumamente justa). Su nieto no hizo más que rodar los ojos en son de protesta… evidentemente en su cabeza él tenía razón. Debían matar y quemar al monstruo antes de que se reprodujera… como propuso Bato.

Gran-Gran se acercó a la muchacha, que reflejaba en su blanca cara ese miedo vestido de ira que solo el que sabe notar detalles se percata. Se sentó en la cama de la muchacha y hablo con ella. "¿Qué pasa?", fue el amable movimiento de apertura de la partida entre la astucia de la madre de Hakoda y la hija del ex Señor del Fuego Ozai, que Agni lo perdone.

-No quiero que estos barbaros me toquen ni hagan sus rituales sacrílegos en mi cuerpo.- Se sinceró. No había razón para mentirle a la anciana, ella había adquirido un poco de la cultura de la Nación del Fuego, siendo la campesina menos salvaje del lugar. A veces hasta pensaba que la entendía, pero eso solo eran imaginaciones suyas, creía la princesa.

-Azula. ¿Qué hablamos de respetar a las personas?. No nos digas barbaros, eso es ofensivo.-

-A usted no la llame así. A ellos los llame barbaros y a ese salvaje carroñero- dirigió una mirada fiera al muchacho, para luego posar sus ojos dorados en los de Gran-Gran -. Así que es incorrecto decir "nos"-

-Aquí tengo tu carroña-, amenazó Sokka dando dos pasos intimidantes donde la muchacha reposaba. Le hubiese enseñado uno o dos movimientos de combate de no haber sido por su abuela.

-Sokka!-, exclamó la anciana, controlando los efervescentes sentimientos y actuares de su nieto, para luego proseguir la plática con su invitada, -Son mi gente y un insulto a ellos es siempre un insulto a mí. Además tenemos un trato Azula, no puedes ofender a nadie según las cláusulas que pactamos. ¿Vas a romper tu palabra?-

-¡Jamás!, primero cae la Nación del Fuego antes que yo rompa mi palabra!-, afirmó orgullosa, sin tambalear jamás su mirar. Su palabra y su orgullo eran lo único que le quedaba, no lo podía perder tan fácilmente, -…bueno… me corrijo a mí misma. No permitiré que "los maestros-agua" profanen mi ser con sus rituales impíos. Con su agua mágica. Eso va en contra de la voluntad de Agni, a quien yo sigo y no me abandona.-

- Agni es bueno en toda su grandeza. Nunca se olvida de los suyos aun en sus peores desgracias. ¿No has pensado que él mismo fue quien envió a los médicos maestros-agua para salvarte?. De no ser por el talento de estas buenas personas no estarías con nosotros. Ellos te mantuvieron con vida por varios días con ayuda del "agua mágica" y un gran esfuerzo. Eso no es casualidad mi pequeña, es la voluntad de Agni. Rechazando los métodos de sanación de los médicos de nuestra tribu rechazas la ayuda que Agni te da… eso no es correcto, eso es incluso negar a una deidad.-

-Agní es mi dios y nuestros espíritus sagrados nuestros consejeros, nos proveen todo lo necesario para vivir. Nunca nos dio maestros-agua puesto que él nunca creyó que los necesitaríamos. Aceptar sus curaciones es aceptar a la luna como mi salvadora. Es negar a Agni.-

-Los dioses no son entes separados que pelean entre sí, son seres que luchan unidos para que todos estemos mejor. Así como nosotros necesitamos del fuego que Agni puso en la tierra para calentar nuestros hogares, tu pueblo necesita el agua que la luna y nuestros dioses crearon para sus cultivos. Igual pasa con la benevolencia de la madre naturaleza que los nativos del Reino Tierra adoran o las brisas que nos regalaron las deidades de los Nómadas Aire. Agni está intercediendo por ti, habla con la luna para que te recuperes, y la luna por su amistad con tu dios, la cual nació por darnos a nosotros, La Tribu Agua, el fuego, pone en tu camino a estas personas para salvar tu vida. Aceptar las curaciones de maestros-tierra no es negar a Agni, rechazarlas si lo es.-

-¿Y cómo se yo que el deseo de Agni no es que rechaza ser curada por tu gente?. ¿Cómo se yo que está probándome, que lo que él quiere ver es si soy una profana, que no soy digna de él?-, dijo eso último preocupada, pero siempre controlando las expresiones de su rostro de porcelana. Era cierto, lo que estaba a punto de pasar iba en contra de todas las enseñanzas que los sacerdotes de los templos de la Nación del Fuego le habían enseñado. Los sacerdotes eran fieles a las enseñanzas de Agni, los más cercanos a él. "Nuestro señor nunca perdona una traición" le dijeron y temía. Ella era temerosa a Agní, más que al mismo Señor del Fuego Ozai, su padre.

-Si Agni no lo quisiera Sokka nunca te hubiese ayudado, ni nosotros tampoco. Si era su sagrado designio que estuvieses a su lado en el mundo de los espíritus hubieses muerto irremediablemente, aun con los tratamientos que te dimos mientras estabas inconsciente. Agní aprobó nuestra ayuda antes de que tú la aceptaras-, concluyó la señora con una sonrisa y posando su mano confortable en la de la joven. Azula paseó un momento por la última frase de la señora… parecía que el destino planeó todo. Ella estaba segura de que iba a morir en esa celda tarde o temprano… pero no, ahí estaba, viva… era una muestra del poder de sus santos.

-Supongo que es verdad. Nuestros dioses de fuego son sabios, incluso cuando no entendemos porque hacen lo que hacen. Si la luna está mediando por Angi, entonces sigue siendo su voluntad, la voluntad de Agni… la cual yo sigo… Pero eso no implica que confié. No confió en tu gente y menos en los médicos que juegan con el cuerpo, que pueden hacerlo enfermar o sanar. -

-Entonces me quedaré aquí, seré la garante de que todo lo que ocurra en esta habitación sea por tu bien… ¿te parece mi niña?-

-… no soy _su niña_, pero me parece.-

Y todos en la habitación (menos Azula y Kana obviamente) se volvieron a ver como diciendo "¿Qué demonios fue eso?". Era como sangre-control pero con argumentos, con la mente… era convencimiento-control. Maldita sea, a Gran-Gran desde ese día seguramente le dirían "La domadora" por doblegar a la bestia, fue increíble. Los médicos maestros-agua no sabían ni como se llamaban y Sokka se quedó con los ojos redondos redondos como dos platos, incluso con la boca abierta.

Solo Kana era capaz de acercarse tanto a Azula, de entenderla, de convencerla de que las cosas "paganas" a veces no lo eran tanto, incluso de aceptar ayuda de otros que no fueran como ella, de la Nación del Fuego. Sokka solo movía ligeramente la cabeza en negación, sin apartar jamás la mirada de las dos mujeres. De inmediato, Kana ordenó a los médicos que iniciaran el tratamiento, lo cual ellos obedecieron sin chistar. Pronto se vio a la princesa más relajada, separándose del respaldar de la cama para sentarse cómodamente.

Con las manos en los regazos y aun con las piernas cubiertas por una cobija, la hermana del Señor del Fuego Zuko oía atenta las indicaciones sobre que iban a hacer con ella (cosa que pidió Kana que hicieran para tranquilizar a la joven). De vez en vez Azula asentaba con la cabeza, una indicación de que toda había quedado claro. Le mostraron el agua que iban a usar e incluso representaron algunos movimientos (sin realizar agua-control) necesarios para la cura, una forma de que ella comprobara que no eran formas de ataque o algo similar.

Mostraron luego una especie de camilla con agujeros, con patas pequeñas como de unos 15 o 20 cm, algo que la princesa de la Nación del fuego no había notado entre el estrés y la lucha. "¿Qué es eso?" pregunto cautelosa la extranjera de ojos ámbar, deseaba cerciorarse que ninguna de esas cosas era alguna brujería extraña de salvajes. Sokka se sorprendió, ¿Cómo no iba a saber qué era eso?... bueno, es que para el nativo esos artefactos eran tan comunes que el solo hecho de preguntar para que servían le era extraño. El muchacho de piel morena debía admitir que la bruja estaba cooperando, aunque era una tontería negarse a ser curada en todo caso, ya que era para su bien… pero era Azula y era una tonta. Punto.

-Esto es una camilla de sanación. Se emplea para que el agua pueda pasar no solo por arriba de tu cuerpo sino además por debajo de el. El agua pasa por estos agujeros y así podemos aplicar el agua curativa en todas partes. Si te sanáramos en una cama normal no podríamos abarcar la parte de atrás de tu cuerpo, o sea la espalda, la parte posterior de tus brazos, piernas, cabeza, en fin. Con este aparato el tiempo de la sesión se reduce y es más cómodo y efectivo para el paciente.- Comentó una de las maestras agua. Inmediatamente de la explicación, Azula miró donde Gran-Gran, volviendo la tranquilidad de la joven a su espíritu cuando la anciana asintió la cabeza como para decirle que las palabras de la médico eran ciertas.

Lógicamente la sanación del cuerpo de Azula no se podía dar si seguía postrada en esa cama… debía estar en la camilla para que el agua pudiese llegar a todo su cuerpo. Entonces, era necesario colocar la camilla encima de la cama para luego poner a la princesa encima de la camilla, como uno de esos emparedados. El espacio ente la cama y la camilla sería suficiente para alcanzar el objetivo deseado por los médicos maestros-agua, sanar a la princesa; y todos serían felices.

Yo no sé nada, pero a mí siempre se me hizo que había algo raro en todo eso, mmmhmmm, mas nunca tuve pruebas para decir que era o no así, por ello mejor me limito a contar lo que sé.

Ante la necesidad de colocar a la paciente en la dichosa camilla, la noble, dulce e inocente ancianita Gran-Gran le pidió a Sokka que alzara a Azula y, cuando todo estuviese listo, la colocara sobre el aparato ese, fácil.

…Si Sokka no sabía que era un micro-infarto ese día lo supo… y Azula también. Como dice ese popular dicho del Reino Tierra: Se les murieron las amebas. Por suerte al joven lobo guerrero le dio tiempo de agarrarse del marco de la puerta antes de caer de bruces por la impresión; la princesa quedó tan aturdida por el comentario natural de la señora que no le dio tiempo de decir nada. Pero era necesario, solo habían 4 médicos, 3 mujeres y un joven aprendiz de no más de 12 años, quién se iba a soportar el peso de Azula. Ni Pakku ni Hakoda estaban en la casa; Bato no era opción si la palabra Azula flotaba entre la petición.

El único que podía ayudar era Sokka, ¿Quién más si no?. Ya no era ese chiquillo escuálido de antes, los años habían pasado y su cuerpo había cambiado. Pintaba que sería el vivo retrato de su padre en todo aspecto, se lo repetían constantemente. Además él era perfectamente capaz de alzar a Azula en brazos… no era como que no lo hubiese hecho antes, la única diferencia yacía en que ella estaría consiente en esta ocasión.

Pero la princesa necia no quería, era impensable que un salvaje campesino mugroso come focas osara, siquiera, a acercarse. Sabía que la última vez fue él quien la llevó hasta la casa de Gran-Gran para que la auxiliaran, pero de haber estado en sus cuatro sentidos hubiese escogido la muerte antes de tal humillación. Fue necesaria toda la habilidad de convencimiento-control de Kana para que Azula cediera ante tal propuesta.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?- dijo la señora, - No puedes caminar por la debilidad. Se nota que has mejorado mucho pero aun tu cuerpo no resiste que estés de pie. Tampoco podemos llamar a nadie, solo estamos nosotros en esta casa. Sumado a que creo que es mejor que te levante un conocido que un extraño. ¿No?-, nuevamente la sabia mujer tenía la razón. Además, no era como que tuviera que cruzar la Tribu Agua de extremo a extremo en brazos del campesino. Solo eran unos segundos nada más.

Con Sokka, a pesar de sus repetidas quejas, no le quedó de otra que obedecer a Gran-Gran; si ella lo pedía se hacía y no se refutaba. Además , no era como que tuviera que cruzar la Tribu Agua de extremo a extremo con ella en brazos. Era cosa de un momentito.

Bufando y diciendo cosas que no eran más que silabas pegadas azarosamente, Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur se acercó donde era debido para poder levantar a la princesa. Azula solo le daba caras de asco mientras rodaba sus ojos, ¿Qué estaría pagando?.

-No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo- advirtió la noble de la familia imperial al ver al muchacho acercándose a ella para poder levantarla en brazos. Separando la espalda del respaldar, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello se Sokka y recogió un poco sus piernas para que el joven guerrero pudiese sostenerla.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio querría "pasarse de listo" contigo?- Le dijo claramente mientras alejaba a la muchacha del mueble aquel que usaba para descansar. Pudo escuchar el bufar indignado de Azula, deseaba partirlo en 2, decirle más de una cosita hiriente, pero desgraciadamente hizo un pacto con la anciana aquella, el cual no podía olvidar.

Después de un rato de sostenerla, mientras los médicos alistaban todo para el tratamiento, Sokka fue el primero en hablar. -Estas más gorda-, eso fue un golpe bajo. Aspirando, la joven contuvo toda su ira. Nunca nadie se había osado si quiera a cuestionar su perfección. ¿Cómo que estaba _más_ gorda?, ¡Claro que estaba _más_ gorda!, había subido de peso, era verdad, pero eso era algo positivo. Estaba en trance de volver a sus contextura clásica, o sea, gloriosa. Pero él no lo dijo con esa connotación, lo dijo con una insinuación de que, realmente, estaba gorda… sin embargo, como ahí estaba la anciana prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda al campesino.

-… estoy recuperando peso…- le dio la última oportunidad de redimir su pecado.

-No. Yo sé lo que digo. Estas más gorda. Gorda como una foca. ¿Conoces las focas?, son así gordas como tú...-. Evidentemente Azula no estaba gorda, jamás, estaba con kilos de más pero eso no era en lo absoluto malo. Su cara decadente se estaba rellenando, volviendo en ella esa imagen clara que él recordaba en la última vez que la vio, el día del Cometa de Sozín. Pero el joven guerrero no podía pasar esa oportunidad para molestar a la bruja. Sabía que era muy vanidosa, sabía que atacar su belleza la hería, eso era lo que él quería. Le respondió con una expresión de normalidad, como si estuviera rebuscando en su cabeza las dichosas focas, mirando hacia el techo, plasmando un rostro serio.

Aunque el último comentario de Azula sonaba con un matiz de calma, no era así. Estaba iracunda. Él había dado en el blanco. Entonces sintió los entrenados dedos de la amenaza de la Nación del Fuego clavarse en su hombro inmisericordemente, obligándolo a dar una mueca de dolor e inmediatamente voltear hacia los ojos ámbar de su perfecta enemiga.

-¿Pasa algo campesino?-, retó fingiendo desentendimiento. El ataque solo era visto y sentido por Sokka, esta vez el pelo de su parka, que mantenía caliente su cuello, fue el escondite de la mano tensa y blanquecina de la princesa. Aunque las ropas del muchacho eran gruesas, no eran lo suficiente como para evadir el elegante ataque de la serpiente de fuego. Maldita sea, dolía, dolía y mucho, mas Sokka prefirió callar por varias razones, la primera no armar un problema que preocuparía a su abuela, la segunda, la más importante, no darle el gusto a la chiquilla mimada. Fue la mejor decisión, una victoria para ella era impensable.

Sonrió la bruja, con maldad en la cara, la única manera en la que sabía sonreír, mientras intensificaba el ataque. En ningún momento Sokka o Azula dejaron de mirarse retadoramente, era un juego cruel el cual estaban llevando acabo, eran demasiado orgullosos para dejarse atormentar por el otro. A como pudo, el hijo de Hakoda relajó el semblante, más era inútil su técnica, el ojo experto de la princesa le revelaba la verdad.

-… no había notado que tienes tantas arrugas...-. ¡Ese idiota!, merecía ser calcinado eternamente. Si de algo se enorgullecía Azula era de su cara gloriosa, y ahora este venía a plantar mentiras frente a ella. ¿Qué se creía?. El agarre de águila de la foránea se hizo insoportable, y su sonrisa se desvaneció para a convertirse en solo una mirada penetrante de rabia. La princesa pensó por un instante que si seguía a ese ritmo se rompería los dedos, pero valdría la pena puesto que el, mínimo, perdería parte de la movilidad de su extremidad para siempre.

-Vas a extrañar ese brazo tuyo-, arrastró las palabras. No era un comentario vano, era una predicción del futuro.

-…pero valdrá la pena verte caer Azula. Ese brazo mío te sostiene ahora…pero por suerte los dioses del agua me bendijeron con uno extra… y el que hieres ahora no es con el que manejo mi arma… creí que eras más astuta… -. Rezó a todos los santos que ella lo hiriera. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la fuerza, que pronto inevitablemente la dejaría ir. Solo entonces él haría su movida, ella conocería el filo de su daga (la cual siempre llevaba escondida en sus ropas desde que Azula llegó a su casa). Sería la forma ideal de acabar con el asunto. Se metería en muchos problemas evidentemente, pero su tierra estaría a salvo. La verdad, con forme pasaban las noches se arrepentía de la promesa que le hizo a su amigo Zuko, el Señor del Fuego. Era un acto despreciable romper un juramento… pero ya se las arreglaría, diría que fue un accidente, "en defensa propia", o algo así… pensaría un plan sobre la marcha, como siempre. Solo necesitaba una excusa, un detalle por parte de la musaraña esa y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Lo soy campesino…-, y lo soltó. Todos estaban distraídos arreglando la cama y la camilla, dándole tiempo a la chica de la Nación del Fuego a realizar su jugada fatal. Posó su el dorso de su mano sobre el rostro del muchacho, deslizándolo suavemente por la mandíbula color arena del guerrero lobo, sonriendo malignamente, bajando sus ojos de sol, observando ese rostro moreno con mayor detalle para luego posarlos nuevamente el los iris zafiro de Sokka y acercándolo un poco hacia ella. Como disfrutando el momento, manejó el espacio a su antojo, haciéndole sentir al guerrero toda clase de sentimientos repugnantes, cosa que la princesa sabía que pasaría. Entonces colocó nuevamente su mano en el hombro de Sokka, aproximando sus labios al oído sensible del guerrero y le susurro diabólica, suave, sutil, tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aliento cálido de braza, -…esto no se quedará así miserable e inmundo remedo de humano. Pronto me levantaré y acabaré con todo lo que amas y lo que no… estúpido salvaje idealista...-, y se alejó de él, pero nunca quitó esa sonrisa de su cara.

Azula no tenía un pelo de tonta, cada movimiento era planeado por su maquiavélica mentecilla. Sabía que no podía gritar o amenazar al muchacho, no era recomendable alzar un espectáculo, en la habitación había demasiada gente y, lo más importante, estaba Kana, con la que pactó un trato. No valía la pena echar al fuego su contrato con la anciana por una o dos palabras que había emitido el campesino, mas él debía tener claro que ella era la quien era. Sus gestos en apariencia cariñosos no eran más que una máscara por si alguna de las personas ajenas al problema la observaban casualmente insultando al campesino. ¡Que pensaran lo que quisieran!, ese era su objetivo. Sus murmullos "románticos" eran solo un camuflaje que combinaba perfecto con la situación. Así se aseguraba de no romper la condición que Kana había pedido a cambio de mandar a llamar a Zuko, pero siendo Sokka el primero en insultar, se anulaba la norma, lo que se traducía a que ella podía insultarlo de igual manera y sin faltar a su palabra. Estaba en todo su derecho a responderle como quisiera al joven guerrero, pero ella necesitaba mantener un perfil bajo. Sus caricias y sus susurros disfrazaban su intención, añadiendo un toque de incomodidad e ira extra en el joven.

Sokka también sabía eso, pero igual que Azula él no quería causar un alboroto. Dejó entonces pasar el incidente. No dijo nada. Los segundos en los que clavo sus ojos rabiosos en ella parecieron eternos, viéndose cortados por la voz de su abuela solicitándole que colocara a la muchacha en la camilla.

Sin protestar él hizo exactamente lo que su hermosa abuelita le pidió, sintiendo una tristeza en el alma sumamente profunda puesto que estaba consiente que el tratamiento que Azula recibiría le haría bien. "Bato tenía toda la razón…", pensó, "…había que tirarla al mar cuando perdió el conocimiento…".

El tratamiento empezó y terminó sin contratiempos, con la salvedad del nerviosismo inicial de Azula que pronto se disipó, hasta se podría decir que se relajó en algún instante. Con Kana sosteniendo su mano (y solo el mar sabe porque Azula le permitió tal cosa) la foránea se sentía a salvo. Temía que el agua esa le causara más dolor del que ahora sentía en sus huesos y en sus músculos, pero todo lo contrario. Fue un alivió, y aunque dentro de unas horas sentiría nuevamente ese dolor agónico constante, por lo menos estaría en paz por un tiempo.

Sokka no entendía porque su abuela era tan amable con la estúpida, su cara reflejaba su sentir. No lo merecía, un ser como ella no merecía compasión de nadie… pero ¿Qué podía hacer?. En la puerta observaba a Azula conteniendo sus emociones, respirando profundo para luego relajarse… no merecía siquiera que los maestros agua la sanaran… en fin… mejor sería pensar que estaba manteniendo a salvo a la hermana de su mejor amigo, el único ser viviente que podía sentir amor por ella, para soportar la impotencia.

Apenas terminó el tratamiento, los maestros agua retiraron cualquier rastro de agua que pudo haber quedado en la cama o en la ropa de Azula, luego le pidieron nuevamente a Sokka que alzara a la joven. Él lo hizo, ella no se resistió, sin embargo a diferencia de la última vez, no cruzaron palabra, voltearon la mirada hacia lados opuestos intentando distanciarse. Ya todo se había dicho. La guerra estaba pactada.

_ chris-mcraven**PUNTO**deviantart**PUNTO**com/art/Azula-n-Sokka-320821093_

Despidieron en la entrada principal a los médicos maestros-agua, agradeciéndoles por todas las atenciones y la paciencia para con la paciente. Si había que ser honestos, ellos estaban aterrados de tratar a la mujer que era fuente de tantos rumores negativos, pero al mismo tiempo estaban sumamente curiosos de ver a un nativo de la Nación del Fuego, específicamente, como su cuerpo iba a reaccionar con sus tratamientos. Aun no tenían muy clara la diferencia entre el cuerpo de cualquier extranjero en comparación del de un nativo, o si no existía ninguna diferencia del todo, así que era una gran oportunidad. Volverían… eso ni que pensarlo.

Cerraron la puerta, tanto Sokka como su abuela tenían mucho que hacer. Era hora de iniciar con el almuerzo y para eso la Luna le dio al mejor ayudante. Con una gran cara de alegría el muchacho de nieve se dirigió a la cocina, lugar que conocía bien, se preparó poniéndose un delantal para luego esperar ordenes de su patrona. A Kana le encantaba cocinar con su nieto, la hacía muy feliz pasar un buen rato con él, siéndole inevitable recordar a su nieta en el proceso, pero ella entendía, Katara tenía muchas más responsabilidades desde que decidió unir su vida con el Avatar, seguramente pronto celebrarían una boda, eso también alegraba su espíritu.

Entre "pica esto" y "corta aquello" Kana, nativa de la Tribu Agua del Norte, conversaba con su sobrino amado. Llegando inevitablemente al tema que todos deseaban evadir en esa casa: Azula.

Lo felicito entonces por la paciencia y la cortesía que demostró en ese momento, pero, mientras Sokka cortaba el pescado, pensaba en lo que pasó entre él y Azula. Sintió la necesidad de develarle la verdad dos o tres veces a Gran-Gran… pero al final solo se quedó en deseo. Prefería ver a Kana tranquila, y si había algo bueno en que ese monstruo estuviera en su casa pues sería que Gran-Gran se distraía mucho, recordaba cosas de sus amigos de la Nación del Fuego, historias que últimamente se hicieron frecuentes durante las tertulias de la tarde.

Kana sintió que entre el hervor del estofado y la preparación de la carne surgir el momento perfecto para pedirle algo a su nieto. Era una mera formalidad… el siempre cedía a sus deseos. Esa Gran-Gran tan astuta.

-Amor, estoy muy contenta por tu comportamiento hoy. Sé que para ti es difícil tratar con Azula, siempre lo tengo presente. Pero creo que la cortesía, incluso para los que no le caen muy en gracias, es normal en los apuestos caballeros, ¿No es así?-

-Claro que si Gran-Gran. Que puede hacer uno si se nació guapo y caballeroso. No hacer eso es como negarme a mí mismo-, dijo levantando el mentón, con cara presumido para así hacer sonreír a su abuela. Le gustaba verla feliz.

-¡Oh mi niño!. Que tu buen humor no cambie nunca. Eres igual que tu padre.- Alagó la señora, acercándose a su sobrino, tomándole el rostro, obligándolo a agacharse para plantarle un sonoro beso en la frente.

Sokka no hizo más que sonreír también, -Pakku no te merece-, bromeo, y otra careta de alegría se pintó en la anciana. Pakku era un buen hombre… debía serlo… porque si no….

-Mi vida, quería pedirte un favor pequeñito-

-Por ti Gran-Gran, lo que sea. Dalo por hecho-

-Eres tan dulce. Te quería pedir que estuvieras en las sesiones de sanación de Azula de ahora en adelante, para que la ayudes con lo de la camilla. Por lo menos hasta que ella pueda caminar por si misma- La noticia cayó con un balde de agua fría en el muchacho. Simplemente eso no era una opción. Su relación secreta con Azula era un asco total y cada vez se ponía peor. Pero eso Kana lo ignoraba.

-¡Que!. Abuela yo te amo, que de eso no te quepa duda, pero yo no quiero volver a ver a esa bruja. Es más, tampoco me gusta que tu pases con ella tanto tiempo. Ella es mala, podría hacerte daño-

-Vamos Sokka, es solo una jovencita. Lo que pasa es que nadie se ha tomado el tiempo para hablar con ella. Es muy dulce.-

-Sí Gran-Gran, como un jugo de piedras. Hablando en serio, ¿Acaso crees que todo lo que te contamos de ella son mentiras?. Abuela, tienes en tu casa a la persona más peligrosa de la Nación del Fuego. Literalmente. Aterrorizó el Reino Tierra, lastimó a muchas personas. Ella no merece tu misericordia y mucho menos tus atenciones-

-Amor, la guerra termino. No es justo que todos regresen a su hogar y ella no. Azula no es mala, es solo que no sabe vivir de otra manera. Sus lindos ojos me lo dicen todo el tiempo. Pone cara de sería para aparentar pero se emociona como una niña cuando le cuento sobre su tierra en épocas de antaño. Ella ama a la Nación del Fuego con todo su corazón. ¿Qué peor castigo que alejarla de su hogar?. Merece regresar, pero aún no.-

-… muy bien… digamos que ella se vuelve una dócil florecilla y regresa a su casa. ¿Qué pasa con las personas que le juraron venganza?. Gran-Gran su hipotética rehabilitación sería solo la punta del iceberg. Te aseguro que en 3 días estará igual o peor de loca. Sé que fui yo el que acepto todo esto… pero me arrepiento, fue un error.-

-Las buenas intenciones nunca son erróneas. Si los dioses fraguaron un plan a favor de Zuko fue por algo. Ahora solo debemos creer en ellos.-, aseveró la sabia mujer, creyendo firmemente en sus palabras. Sokka, no obstante, dudaba muchísimo de eso, más bien pensaba que era un castigo de los dioses hacia él. Tocándose el hombro lastimado y morado por lo que Azula le había hecho, pero oculto por su parka, recordó el ataque silencioso de la joven; si ahora que estaba débil hacía lo que hacía, ¿qué pasará cuando este sana?

-Yo creo en ellos, en la que no creo es en Azula.-

-Pues tienes que comenzar a creer. Poco a poco. Hoy puedes creer que aceptara el tratamiento, mañana puedes creer que no se quejará, un día después en que sonreirá por bondad, así hasta que se recupere-

-Ella no conoce la bondad, en eso sí creo.-

-Eres una persona muy buena, yo lo sé. Terminarás creyendo en ella.-, su nieto hizo una _cuchara_ en forma de protesta, realmente el no creía que el futuro de Azula estuviese al lado de la bondad y la amabilidad, mas su abuela sí. Era cosa de darle unos días, creía la mujer, pronto todos entenderían que su buen presentimiento era el correcto. -Bueno, pero al fin y al cabo… ¿me vas a hacer ese favor?. ¿El de ayudar a Azula?-, y lo miró con esos ojos que mueven hasta los muro de Ba-Sing-Se

-Que me queda abuela. Si me lo pides hasta soy capaz de invadir el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego… ¿no quieres que lo haga?, porque tú sabes que lo haría.-

-No mi amor, otro día será. Ahora solo quiero que me hagas ese favor y que cortes bien ese pescado-

-Sí Gran-Gran.-

Obedeció el joven, mejor se preocupaba mañana, hoy todo el tiempo que le restaba del día era para Gran-Gran

* * *

"Gracias por leer, nos vemos el próximo lunes."


	9. Capítulo 9: El Señor del Fuego Zuko

"Hola. Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana... yo pues aquí con trabajos y mil cosas que hacer... pero bueno. Les traigo este mega capítulo XD de "El enemigo", lo siento si es muy grande, de paso les recomiendo que se traigan algo de comer para pasar el rato, porque si esta como largo.

En fin, como siempre, mil gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y por todo el tiempo que le dedican a este fic. Un saludo a Azrasel, AzulaRaven y LadyCarne-3 por sus comentarios, que siempre leo pero que a veces no contesto por falta de tiempo... solo deben tener calma XD.

muchos besos y abrazos y ya no les quito mas el tiempo. Ya saben... como siempre XD, cualquier comentario o critica o saludo o lo que sea manden un MP o un review, siempre los leo y me encantan. Nos vemos."

* * *

**El Enemigo Imperfecto**  
Por: **Chris McRaven**

**Capítulo 9: El Señor del Fuego Zuko**

Los días pasaron y Azula se fue recuperando, como era de esperarse. Sokka era el encargado de levantarla en brazos para que prepararan todo lo necesario para sanarla, como ustedes ya saben. En ese lapso el Monstruo de la Nación del Fuego aprovechaba para acercarse al oído del nativo de la Luna y susurrarle las cosas más espantosas que jamás un alma humana pudiese imaginar. Le contaba cómo iba a arrasar con su cultura, como sufriría lo que ella sufrió durante su descenso, como se vengaría de su hermana de la manera más cruenta, cómo la sangre de los de hielo teñirían la nieve. Tocaba su cabello, deslizaba las manos por su cuello y lo obligaba a sentir su aliento de fuego en su piel. "… no quedará nadie en pie… dejaré que vivas para que recuerdes tu miseria… campesino…", murmuraba, pero Sokka estaba totalmente inutilizado. Su abuela, desgraciadamente, le había tomado cariño a la infame… la cuidaba… y el por alguna loca razón él no le decía nada de las amenazas que a diario la princesa hacía. Le enfermaba su voz, le repugnaba su aroma, sentir su piel contra se suya, y lo enfurecía aún más ver su cabello cayendo como cascada en su espalda blanca por esconder su rostro de porcelana en su cuello, dejando ese aroma sobre el… odioso olor, perduraba durante todo el día, poniendo a el guerrero de un muy mal humor.

Finalizaba con esa mirada diabólica que solo el que practica por años tiene, luego lo dejaba ir. Era perspicaz, era malvada, era Azula; y aunque a la mismísima princesa le parecían repugnante lo que hacía, sus caricias y acercamientos en el muchacho, tenía muy en claro que él lo odiaba más el acto de lo que ella lo odiaba… siendo motivo suficiente para seguir ejecutando su acción perversa a diario. Pero tarde o temprano la ayuda de Sokka debía acabar, y acabó en el momento menos pensado.

Sokka regresaba de ayudar a Hakoda en la pesca, pero su padre tuvo que quedarse un rato más en los muelles, delegando en su hijo llevar la comida a la casa de su abuela, o sea Kana. Llevó entonces el muchacho los peces atrapados a su hogar, ese día cenarían unas brochetas de pezcado estilo Reino Tierra, el joven ya las había probado la primera vez que fue al palacio de Bummy, salivaba con solo el pensar que volvería a sentir ese sabor. Cruzó el umbral de su santuario donde una diosa gobernaba, su Gran-Gran. La buscó inmediatamente. La encontró hablando con Pakku en la cocina. El muchacho saludo educadamente a ambos, recibiendo una contestación igual por parte de los ancianos (y un besito por parte de su abuelita). Después de darle los peces a su abuela, esta se los entregó a su esposo para que iniciara con la preparación del alimento inmediatamente. Presto siguió la orden… como has cambiado Pakku.

Finalmente, la anciana le dijo a su nieto que en esta ocasión no lo necesitaba en la cocina, pero si para otra labor. Se dirigieron, la mujer y el muchacho, a la sala, donde habían unas ropas azules dobladas sobre la mesa. Sokka no le dio mucha importancia al hecho, es más, ni siquiera las había notado cuando entro. Tomando las telas, Kana de las Tribus Aguas depositó aquel paquete en los brazos de su nieto. "Dáselos a Azula" le dijo, escuchándose la protesta del joven lobo inmediatamente. Él no quería ir, menos con las cosas espantosas que le había susurrado esa mañana, es más, ocasionalmente por las noches tenía pesadillas donde la voz y la imagen de la princesa eran las protagonista, donde torturaba a sus amigos y a su familia de formas que ni el mar ha visto. Despertaba agitado, alterado y sudando frío, encontrando alivio al darse cuenta que era un sueño.

Pero como siempre, sin importar las quejas hizo lo que le pidió su abuela. Y mientras ella preparaba la comida, él subía las escaleras para "visitar" a Azula. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Sokka se dirigía hacia la habitación de la quimera. ¿Por qué a él?... definitivamente los espíritus estaban muy entretenidos. Tocó la puerta de la muchacha pero no respondió; tocó otra vez y solo el silencio se oía. Al no escuchar la voz de la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, osó a entrar sin permiso. La puerta de la bruja siempre estaba abierta, eso no era raro, como no podía caminar era indispensable eliminar ese aspecto de su privacidad para poder darle los alimentos a sus horas y vigilar como estaba. Con fortuna se encontraría dormida… eso haría más fáciles las cosas.

Claro que Azula no podía contestar, estaba tan ocupada tratando de caminar que pasó por alto la voz del campesino. Sus piernas temblaban un poco con cada paso, debía ser cuidadosa de no caer y darse un mal golpe, sin mencionar que como no tenía zapatos ni ropas adecuadas era necesario calentar las plantas de sus pies y su cuerpo para no sufrir hipotermia. Era complicado pero por algo se debía comenzar. Quería ver la nieve; no era que nunca hubiese visto u oído de ella, era que realmente no la conocía. Había contemplado en libros dibujos de paisajes nevados, con como pelusitas blancas en el espacio vacío, flotando… suponía que eso era "nieve" y cuando flotaba era "nevar" también.

Además, le era necesario ver con sus propios ojos la _tan dichosa_ Tribu Agua del Sur; puesto que desde que había llegado solo conocía la prisión y la habitación donde actualmente estaba, nada más. Se sentía a sí misma como un objeto novedoso, como un animal cautivo y exótico que todos querían mantenerlo con vida por su rareza, no porque sintieran apego por el. Vino a su mente las ocasiones cuando de niña arrojaba como piedras el pan que comían los patos tortugas, al igual de como ellos la atacaban inmediatamente de su inmisericorde acto. "Ni los animales te quieren Azula", pensó como una broma cruel, siendo inevitable que una sonrisa irónica se dibujara en su rostro cubierto por su largo cabello suelto.

Sokka no hizo nada. Entre el silencio no hacía más que ver como la alimaña se movía como un demonio, dando quejidos de dolor con cada lento paso que daba y retorciéndose como si le estuviesen dando espasmos involuntarios. Debía ser terrible, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado. Ella ya venía herida desde la Nación del Fuego, debió ser porque no la pasó muy bien en el manicomio; cuando la transportaron hasta la Tribu Agua del Sur no estaba mejor, su piel sangraba, a tal punto que sus dedos dejaron rastros rojos cuando los paso en los vidrios del contenedor de súper bajas temperaturas. Tenía aun el recuerdo vívido de al momento en que sacaron a Azula de esa capsula dentro del barco de la Nación del Fuego, y el impacto que le causó ver las paredes metálicas con caminos o manchas carmesí adherida a la estructura. Y luego el desmayo como broche de oro, junto con su avanzado estado de desnutrición. Su anatomía solo había sentido el descanso en la casa de Gran-Gran, si no había muerto era por su espíritu inquebrantable y su necedad. No había otra razón.

Mas Azula tenía un objetivo, ver la nieve, ver la tribu y respirar aire puro, no le importaba si era frio o si olía sal, quería sentir la ilusión de libertad, quería imaginar que afuera estaba su nación. Sabía que lo único que la esperaba era el azul y el blanco, pero tal vez, si se esforzaba, podría engañar a su mente para que viera aquel paisaje que la recibía desde su ventana cada mañana en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Sin embargo su cuerpo no estaba recuperado… podía ponerse en pié pero caminar era algo que aun ella no estaba capacitada. Calló violentamente de rodillas, pero le dio tiempo de colocar una mano en la orilla de la ventana para amortiguar el golpe. Un ligero gemido ahogado emanó de su garganta, únicamente. Trató de erguirse usando la fuerza de su brazo… mas no era mayor que la de sus piernas. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, en unos pocos minutos lo intentaría otra vez.

-Lo mejor es que no camines tanto. Mejor ejercítate levantándote y sentándote en la cama repetidas veces, para que te vuelvas a acostumbrar a tu peso-. Los ojos de sol de la princesa se clavaron sorprendidos en el nativo de nieve. No se había percatado que estaba ahí, lo cual hizo sentir a Azula muy decepcionada de sus habilidades. Corrió los mechones de su cara detrás de sus orejas, y volteó donde sus vista no pudiese encontrarse con el muchacho. Sokka se acercó donde la princesa había caído, y se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía presente que eso la molestaba, era lo que quería; la hora de aprovecharse de su desgracia había llegado.

Ese olor a sal de mar se volvió a colar en el olfato de la princesa olvidada de la Nación del Fuego; no se dignó a verlo ni un instante, pero sabía que estaba ahí, escucho sus paso cuando se encaminó hacia ella, escucho el deslizar de sus ropas cuando se sentó y ahora sentía su aroma… estaba ahí… que asco.

-¿Qué quieres?-, habló seca… no había mucho que decir, mucho menos a una raza inferior que probablemente apenas podía procesar dos palabras.

-Nada.-, respondió con una sonrisa amena. La debilidad física de la princesa era su mayor enemigo, era lo que ella misma más odiaba, más eso no era un secreto para nadie. Por ello, que hubiese un testigo de sus intentos por ponerse en pie, de su debilidad, la ponía de un humor de los veinte mil diablos… he ahí lo divertido. No todos los días se tiene a la princesa de la Nación del Fuego sin poderes y con la posibilidad de hacerle la vida a cuadritos. Esta vez el señor del Karma juega de tu lado guerrero.

-Vete si es así. Hoy no quiero pelear contigo-

-Yo tampoco.-

-Entonces lárgate.- levantó sus ojos dorados desafiantes hacia el muchacho de arena y mar, arrastrando sus palabras. Había sido bastante clara, pero el muchacho nunca se fue, -¿Qué no dijiste que no querías nada?-

-Es verdad, yo no quiero nada, pero vengo de parte de Gran-Gran. Te mandó esto.-, comentó el muchacho, mostrándole las ropas azules que su abuela le había mandado. Eran una parka tradicional de la Tribu Agua, cálida, cómoda y suave.

-¿Qué es eso?-, interrogó, sintiendo repugnancia por el color zafiro de la prenda. Se percató de inmediato que era una gruesa tela, pensó entonces que era una nueva cobija… pero ya tenía suficientes, con una más su cama pasaría a ser un horno.

-Es una parka-

-¿Una parka?-

-… no había notado que había un eco aquí. Sí, es una parka.-, agregó irónico solo para provocar la ira de la princesa. Ya sentía venir su ataque verbal.

Azula rodó los ojos. Evidentemente el muchachito no era la monedita más brillante del estanque, mas que se podía esperar de un inculto, -… ¿Vienes de afuera?, porque parece que el frío te aletarga las ideas. Ya oí que es una parka, pero no tengo idea de que es eso. En la Nación del Fuego no las usamos.-

-Lógicamente no las usan porque no las necesitan. Aquí son muy útiles.-

-… ¡¿Pero qué son?!-, ahora si estaba frustrada. Su último comentario lo había hecho no solo conteniendo su voz iracunda, sino además apretando sus manos por la frustración. ¿Por qué este tipo no entendía que, realmente, no sabía que rayos era una parka?. Era un idiota.

-Es esto obviamente.-, mostró entonces la parka aun doblada a la muchacha, -¿No te lo estoy diciendo?- Era un juego cruel. Sokka estaba llevando a la princesa a sus límites de la forma que solo él sabía que la ofendía, haciéndola pasar por ignorante. Su acción era algo feo sí, pero no más que las terribles frases que le susurraba todas las mañanas al oído. Era la única manera que él tenía de equilibrar las cosas.

Pronto vio a la extranjera haciendo extraños movimientos con las manos, todos terminaban en dirección a él, lo cual le causo curiosidad. –¿Qué haces?- interrogó, esperando la respuesta de la chica frente suyo.

Entonces ella paró los movimientos, y con cara de frustración contesto a la pregunta, - Fuego control… pero al parecer aún estoy muy débil como para hacerlo. Solo tengo energía para elevar mi temperatura corporal y no morir de hipotermia.-

-¡¿Tratabas de quemarme?!-

-…Sí…-, exclamó, volteando el rostro al piso para esconder su sonrisa maligna. No iba a mentir, le gustó la idea de achicharrar al campesino… se sintió ella, como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía.

-… bueno… que se puede esperar de ti…- suspiró para luego continuar la plática, -En fin, una parka es un vestido, un traje. La ropa que usamos aquí para no morir congelados. Esta se parece a la que lleva Gran-Gran. Ella dice que tus ropas rojas ya no tolerarán más y que no es propio para ninguna persona andar por la casa con andrajos, así que hizo esto para ti. Como está cocinando con Pakku me dijo que te lo diera.-

-Ni loca pienso vestirme con colores de salvajes.-

- Pero si ya estás loca… oficialmente… en tu nación… Entonces no le veo el problema.-

-No me vengas a jugar de gracioso, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. No me voy a poner otra cosa que no sea del color de mi patria. Seguramente aquí existirá algún tinte rojo para darle un color honorable a eso. Ve, tíñelo y luego tráemelo.-

-¿Qué crees que soy?, ¿Tu sirviente?. ¡Oh no, m'-m'!. Tampoco tenemos tintes rojos, y si los tuviésemos no los usaríamos.-

-Siendo así, mata a una foca y sumerge ese traje en su sangre para que se vaya ese color azul.-, y ella hablaba muy en serio, tenía que haber algún bicho de sangre roja por ahí. No le gustaba la idea de vestirse de azul, es más, ni siquiera existía la idea en su cabeza. Vestirse del color de los nativos implicaba, según ella, una especie rara de aceptación o de utilidad en cuanto a la tecnología de los infames, sin mencionar que luciría muy parecida a la campesina esa que oso a humillarla, eso era lo peor del asunto. Jamás una princesa debía rebajarse a tal punto, ¿Qué diría su pueblo después si se enterara que puso sobre su piel ese color horrendo?. Una vez lo hizo en Ba-Sing-Se y nunca más. El rojo era el único y verdadero color que debía dominar en las cuatro naciones. Era todo.

-No seas ridícula. Vas a oler a muerto. Ponte la parka. Estas toda mugrienta, ese vestido tuyo ya no tiene arreglo.-

-No me la voy a poner-, era un ultimátum.

-Perfecto. Entonces anda desnuda por ahí-, ese también era un ultimátum.

-¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-, ese cerdo rastrero, no era diferente cualquier hombre que ella había conocido. Mente sucia. Le hirvió la sangre con solo oír la frase salir de la boca del campesino como si fuera un "hola" o un "adiós". Primero se congelaba la Nación del Fuego antes de dar semejante privilegio a los incivilizados o a cualquier otro. Acompañados por infinito desprecio de parte de la princesa, esos ojos amarillos como dagas se clavaron en la cara del hijo de Hakoda. Todos eran unos miserables.

-¿No eres tú la que no quiere ponerse la parka?.-, ella estaba loca definitivamente. ¡Oh sí!. ¿Cómo iba a pedir ropa roja en un lugar que era dominado por los tintes azules?… no solo estaba loca, además pedía lo imposible, -Tu vestido no soportara más, tarde o temprano se romperá y no podrá repararse… ya está bastante desgastado al parecer…-, le advirtió, tomando un extremo de su falda solo para probar su punto, sin ninguna otra intención. Sokka podrá ser lo que sea menos un abusivo… pero Azula no entendía tampoco que hay hombres que no son unos "cerdos"… aunque son los menos desgraciadamente.

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, la amenaza de la Nación del Fuego había sido ofendida nuevamente. Era lógico que su ropa estuviese desgastada, mas no necesario el hecho de ser mencionada esa característica. Y ni que decir de lo cerca que estaba el campesino de ella, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Con un golpe en la mano alejo al profano de su espacio personal. Sokka no le quedó más que callar y frotar el dorso de su mano por el dolor. Era una desgracia, que estaría pagando para soportar al subnormal en frente suyo.

-¡Y eso a ti que te importa!... además... es lo único que me queda de mi nación.-. Por más que volviera la mirada al techo y colocara una cara de desprecio, no podía esconder la razón real de evitar que la despojaran de su vestido. No había nada del color de su patria en esa casa ni en todo ese lugar, y por lo menos, al mirar su vestido, que hasta Azula odiaba por su deteriorado estado, remembraba todo el tiempo de donde venía, haciéndola sonreír cuando estaba sola.

El hecho provocó un sentimiento de empatía a por la muchacha, pero no mucha, solo un poquito. Él entendía esas cosas, cuando eran proscritos en la Nación del Fuego solo su boomerang le traía buenos recuerdos de su hogar cuando los problemas eran muchos, era su refugio, como lo era ese vestido para la noble de fuego. Por primera vez comprendió a Azula en su locura, ella continuaba aferrada a su nación, y aunque despreciaba miles de cosas de la engreída princesa, admiraba el amor y la fidelidad que sentía por su tierra. -No seas tonta Azula. Un objeto no representa a tu nación, tu sí. Aunque vistas de verde, de azul o de amarillo con anaranjado siempre llevarás el rojo dentro de ti. Sin mencionar que con una parka ya no tendrías necesidad de calentar tu cuerpo para evitar la hipotermia. Te recuperaras más rápido, invertirás energía en sanarte, no en sobrevivir. Aquí el clima es hostil, esto te será de gran ayuda.-

-… no me gusta el azul…-

-Ni a mí el rojo, pero aquí estas. Póntelo… ¿O es que vamos a iniciar otra pelea para que venga Gran-Gran y te convenza de usar la parka?… Sé que no tienes corazón, pero por primera vez imagina que tienes uno y piensa en Gran-Gran. Ella hizo este traje para ti, úsalo solo para hacerle un bien a ella. Tómalo como una forma de recompensar a Gran por sus atenciones contigo. Ella te trajo a su casa, te da cosas que si puedes comer y que no son fáciles de hacer, te hace ropa a la medida e incluso nos recuerda todos los días que debemos tratarte con respeto, como uno más de nosotros, eso sí es una dura labor. Ni tu puedes ser tan mala. Úsala.-

-No.-

-¡Por favor!.-, era el colmo. Frustrado, Sokka levanto la voz y los brazos ante la respuesta de la estúpida esa. ¿Ni por Gran-Gran se iba a poner la parka?. El problema estaba en que había demasiado orgullo y obstinación en una sola persona, en ella específicamente. -Sé que eres tu señor del Karma.-, dijo señalando hacia donde estaría el cielo si no hubiese techo, clavando los ojos iracundos al vacío, con una cara amenazante a la nada. Debía ser él, seguramente. Desde que tenía memoria el señor del Karma se divertía haciéndole la vida imposible, pero esta última broma era suprema. ¿En qué momento vino el a aceptar sanar a la loca?. Mala idea, mal día.

Azula mostró confusión en su semblante, mirando despistadamente al techo por un par de segundos para ver si había algo ahí… pero no. Silenció al oír al salvaje hacer sus reclamos al "Señor del Karma", pero era mejor no meterse mucho en eso. Él estaba mal de la cabeza, más de lo que ella estuvo alguna vez, mejor ignorar las costumbres nativas o los delirios insanos de cualquiera del lugar. No obstante, ella siempre lograba sacar alguna ventaja de sus males, -… a no ser que… hagamos un trato.-, por ello le propuso un pacto. Y el nativo de hielo sintió como su hígado y su páncreas cambiaban de lugar por el miedo.

-… ¿Señor del Karma?-, llamo Sokka, pero esta vez viendo a la princesa. ¡Que los dioses nos amparen!. ¿Qué estarás planeando ahora deidad inescrupulosa?.

-Sé mi soporte para ir hasta la ventana y de regreso a la cama; si lo cumples te prometo que usaré la parka.-. No estaba nada mal… eso era lo raro…

-¿Y cómo sé que no vas a romper tu promesa?-

- Aun estas vivo… tal y como se lo prometí a Gran-Gran. Como puedes ver mi palabra es firme-, un punto a su favor.

-… Bueno… pero te la tienes que poner.-

- Sí, pero eso no implica que me guste.-. Con eso era suficiente para él. Si la bruja cumplía entonces Gran-Gran no tendría que lidiar con ella, alivianando su carga. Tendría que aguantarla por unos minutos más, pero al menos no le diría cosas espantosas al oído o le clavaria sus garras de arpía en el hombro. Parecía un buen plan, la llevaría a la ventana y de regreso a su lecho para calmar a la bestia. Con suerte luego se dormiría dejando la casa tranquila por unas horas.

Entonces decidió poner las manos a la obra. Sin decir más se levantó, colocó la parka en la cama y regresó donde la joven. Ella solo lo seguía con la vista, debía admitir que el muchacho era paciente, pero después de todo los animales tenían esa característica… o por lo menos ella así lo decía… o se consolaba, no sé. Sokka se colocó de rodillas, justo donde estaba Azula, "¿Lista?" le pregunto, y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, con su ojos dudosos y duros. Rodeó la cintura de Azula con su brazo y ella su cuello con el propio. Ya sabían lo que debían hacer el uno con el otro, estaban acostumbrados, la guerra en algún momento los había arrinconado a cargar con un compañero herido o ser ese compañero herido, ¿Qué mejor entrenamiento que ese para ejecutar el ejercicio?.

Mientras la alzaba el moreno no pudo evitar notar algo, ¿Por qué Azula nunca se amarraba el cabello?. Desde que llego siempre lo tenía suelto, como si fuese una bruja. Era demasiado largo, el tiempo había pasado verdaderamente. Lo más que hacía era colocárselo detrás de las orejas, pero luego se le caía, debía ser incómodo. Ciertamente ahora lo tenía mejor cuidado, seguro Gran-Gran la peinaba, pero con ella nunca se sabe. Sí se había percatado de un cepillo en la habitación, sobre una mesa de noche, tal vez era prestado.

No fue difícil levantarla o llevarla hasta la ventana, no era muy pesada; estaba acostumbrado a su peso y a la cercanía de su cuerpo. Iba lento, era frustrante pero debía ser paciente… y si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, era mejor que fuera a velocidad tortuga que con la rapidez que empleaba en sus ataques, por lo menos así estaba a salvo.

La ventana no se encontraba para nada lejos, prácticamente ella había llegado, solo que no se podía levantar. Sokka le ayudo a ponerse en pie y a cuidar que no callera, ante cualquier señal de desvanecimiento él la atraparía de inmediato, era bueno atrapando cosas, su boomerang y Toph eran testigos.

Entonces ella se apoyó en el filo de la ventana y contemplo la Tribu Agua del Sur como si no hubiese un mañana. Con el rostro plano inspecciono con sus ojos de dorados cada rincón que pudo. Era un lugar gigantesco, los libros que había leído estaban todos mal. Su vista no alcanzaba para terminar de recorrer el sitio. A lo lejos estaba lo que parecía ser una muralla de hielo y después una bahía… tal vez artificial. El emblema de la tribu estaba esculpido en la estructura, los barcos se veían como puntitos lejanos en el horizonte. Seguramente hacia esa dirección estaba el Reino Tierra, y más allá la Nación del Fuego. Que Agni reciba los saludos humildes de la princesa.

Los techos azules de las casas y edificios combinaban con el blanco de la nieve. Había niños jugando, hombres y mujeres caminando de ahí para allá, guardas en su ronda, fuentes, caminos, plazas, puentes, muy parecido al sector más alto de Ba-Sing-Se solo que con el toque "Tribu Agua". En su rareza era un lugar bonito, no tanto como su hogar pero por lo menos agradable a la vista. Las banderas ondeaban con el orgullo que representan, luciendo excelsas la luna creciente, emblema de su deidad.

De repente cayó algo sobre la mano de la princesa, algo blanco y frio… que se derritió frente a sus ojos. Pensó por un instante que era algo que se desprendió del techo, algún escombro seguro, pero luego comenzaron a caer más de esas cosas. Era como una invasión suave y delicada de plumas, de pelusas, de trozos de nube; luego cayó en cuenta de lo que era -… Esto… ¿Esto es nieve?-, pregunto al vacío, para luego clavar los ojos en el muchacho, esperando una respuesta que se dejó venir en un leve asentamiento de cabeza del guerrero. Era la primera vez que veía nieve y la sentía, era demasiado extraño. Estaba acostumbrada al calor, al fuego, no al frio. Era hermoso, pronto esa cosa blanca besó delicada los techos y los rostros de los ciudadanos, siguiendo el ritmo del viento que era su único guía. -Mi madre tenía razón…-, dijo al fin saliendo se su trance, -la Luna bendice a los nativos de la tribu agua todo el tiempo… y los fortalece… tal y como su abuelo le contaba…-. El recuerdo de su madre vino a ella… por un momento deseo poderla ver. No era una mala persona a pesar que la abandonó, el tiempo que estuvo a su lado fue bueno… corto pero bueno…

Mas las palabras de Azula también desconcertaron al muchacho.-¿Tu bisabuelo conoció la Tribu Agua?-, preguntó. ¿Cómo era posible que un familiar de ella tocara las tierras santas de hielo?. Para él todos los de la Nación del Fuego tenían un apego enfermizo a su hogar, y un rechazo sobrehumano a las tierras del frio o del agua.

-… mi bisabuelo era el Avatar Roku…-

-¡¿Qué?!-, ¡La sangre de Kuruk nos cubra!. ¡¿Cómo que el enemigo de la Nación del fuego, el ser más desalmado y vil de todos, era bisnieta del Avatar Roku?!. Eso no la hacía pariente "espiritual" de Aang… ¿Cómo fue que quiso matar a su bisabuelo reencarnado, o sea al actual Avatar?. No podía ser… ¿entonces el demonio era familiar del que el destino elije para equilibrar el mundo?. Esta si esta buena Señor del Karma.

-… Viajo por todo el mundo, por las Tribus Agua, por los templos de los nómadas y por el Reino Tierra. Mamá me contaba siempre sus aventuras… no sé si hacía lo mismo con Zuko, pero si lo hizo al parecer las olvido cuando creció. Yo no… por su cobardía no pudimos cumplir el mandato de Agni.-

- Roku no fue un cobarde, fue uno de los más sabios avatares de todos.-

-No quiero hablar de él… de mi parte su sangre no fluye por la mía-. Era todo, la sola mención de Roku le traía mucho dolor. Si hubiese aceptado la petición de su bisabuelo Sozín quizá ella no estaría en ese calvario y su nación hubiese ganado la guerra. Pero no, ¿Quién más merece el título de cobarde y traidor que aquel que se niega a darle gloria a su reino?. El campesino estaba equivocado; solo Agni sabe qué clase de mentiras le habían dicho para que creyera que Roku era sabio y justo; pero allá el, que siga viviendo en la ignorancia. –Es suficiente. He visto lo que quería ver. Solo quiero descansar ahora.-

Las palabras de la princesa eran claras, así que era hora de regresar a su lecho. De la misma manera en que la ayudó a levantarse, Sokka, el buen Sokka, la ayudo a ir hasta su cama. Lentamente, paso a paso, se acercaron al mueble hasta estar lo suficientemente próximos para que la chica se sentara. Cuando ella estuvo ahí, se introdujo entre las cobijas hechas de suaves pieles para descansar. Recostó su cabeza contra la almohada y sintió alivio en sus aun débiles huesos.

Era hora de irse para el guerrero, había cumplido su misión. -¿En serio te pondrás la parka?-, le preguntó solo para asegurarse de que la joven no había olvidado su promesa. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. -Gracias Azula-, fue lo último que le dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

Al día siguiente el sol resplandecía como lo había hecho la última semana: Maravillosamente, mostrando la gloria de una nación emergente, con habitantes honorables que guiaban su destino gracias al trabajo duro. Era un día especial, más que otros días, era el día que Azula estaba esperando, el día en que el Señor del Fuego Zuko arribaría en la Tribu Agua del Sur. Pero eso la princesa desterrada no lo sabía, evidentemente, solo Kana tenía más o menos la idea de que en esa semana llegaría el Señor del Fuego, pero prefirió callar para no darle a la joven esperanzas vacías.

Nuestra amiga Azula ya estaba perfectamente recuperada, pero seguía teniendo casa por cárcel. Su mayor diversión era asomarse por la ventana a ver los barcos en la lejanía. Honestamente, pensó en escaparse un par de veces, pero sería inútil. Eran demasiados maestros agua y demasiados guardas hasta para ella, mas eso no era el principal problema. El problema era ese tal Pakku, tenía presente que era amigo de su tío (y su tío no se rodea de inútiles… a excepción de Zuko) y que era maestro agua (lo oyó de la voz de Kana precisamente), además con los días que había pasado ahí había oído lo suficiente para concluir que el viejo ese era un hueso duro de roer. Como si fuera poco, ella tenía años de no practicar como Agni ordenaba su fuego control. En el manicomio pasaba más tiempo amarrada o en la cámara de bajas temperaturas que en su cuarto, y en la Tribu Agua la historia no era diferente. Claro que se ejercitaba cuando podía, hacía algunos movimiento de fuego control y mucho acondicionamiento físico (secretamente claro), pero no era igual. Necesitaba espacio y necesitaba la libertad de poder entrenar a sus anchas, puesto que si se daban cuenta que ensayaba sus movimientos de maestra fuego inmediatamente sería reprimida. Ante las desventajas tenía era de esperar que no podría vencer a Pakku, no porque en si no pudiera, sino porque eran demasiados contra ella y sus habilidades no estaban al 100%. Lo óptimo sería esperar, algo se le ocurriría.

Durante su recuperación aprendió muchas cosas, como a caminar por ejemplo, ya no fue necesaria la ayuda del muchacho después de uno dos días de su encuentro con ella en la ventana. Ahora vestía de azul, no le quedaba de otra, e incluso tuvo que aprender a usar la extraña ropa interior que era tradicional en ese sitio.

Cuando Kana le dio a la joven maestra fuego las vendas con las cuales debía cubrirse antes de ponerse la parka, los pantalones y los zapatos, Azula entro en un colapso mental increíble. Ella asumió como utilizar las vendas más cortas, ella misma vendaba su pecho para entrenar, era una práctica común, le daba confort en ciertos movimientos y alejaba la preocupación de accidentes bochornosos; pero las vendas más largas y ese tozo de tela similar a un paño angosto… era otra historia. Por más que le dio vuelta al asunto no supo, primero, ni que era eso, y segundo, para que servía. Pensó que probablemente era para atar algo en sus nuevos ropajes o para reforzar la impermeabilidad de los mismos evitando que se escapara el calor. Vaya que estaba equivocada.

El rostro de la chica era indescifrable para muchos, pero era un libro abierto para Kana, la noble mujer. Sus ojos de fuego le condesaban su desconcierto, le contaban que tenía un problema, otro choque cultural. ¿Y cómo culpar a la nativa de fuego por no saber tales cosas?. Cuando Kana fue joven y vivió en la Nación del Fuego sufrió exactamente lo mismo; la ropa interior de los nativos de las tierras carmesí era totalmente diferente, más ligera y fresca. En su momento Kana no entendió muy bien cómo usar aquellas prendas, pero por la forma de las mismas su empleo era más intuitivo que el de las prendas íntimas de los de la Tribu Agua.

Y Kana la instruyó en algo tan simple pero necesario. De manera respetuosa para que la muchacha no se sintiera incómoda. Le dio toda la teoría y las explicaciones necesarias para colocarse aquello, ya la práctica sería responsabilidad de Azula y bajo la más estricta de las privacidades. Pero la muchacha era astuta, con pocas palabras entendió perfectamente la dinámica del vestir las tiras largas y el trozo de tela angosto. Después de eso no hubo más problema.

La otra cosa que aprendió fue a peinarse. La última vez que Azula intento arreglarse por sí misma fue un desastre. No estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse o peinarse por sola, lo que la obligo a andar con el cabello suelto, dejando que creciera a su antojo. Sabía cómo pasar el cepillo por su negra cabellera, pero nada más. Y si era honesta, desde que cayó en desgracia no había visto uno, se peinaba con los dedos, no era lo mejor pero era lo único; sin embargo volvió a ver el útil instrumento cuando llegó a la casa de la noble anciana. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener los cabellos desenredados y acomodados prolijamente. Era uno de los placeres que gozaba en ese lugar.

Cuando Gran-Gran observó que Azula no empleaba las cintas que le colocó en la mesa de noche para amarrar su cabello, asumió que tampoco sabía peinarse. Esa niña era increíble. No cabía duda que la criaron solo para pelear… que problema. Por ello, la nativa de hielo se tomó el tiempo para instruirla, llevándole además del cepillo y las cintas un espejo de mano. Se soltó su blanco cabello para mostrarle como acomodar el propio. Intentó primero enseñándole como trenzar su cascada azabache, pero era demasiada información para la princesa y tampoco le gustó mucho la idea de lucir como su nieta Katara (la cual odiaba visceralmente). Decidió entonces algo más sencillo, una cola alta y larga. Le mostró como sujetarse el cabello con una mano, para luego acomodar las imperfecciones con el cepillo y finalmente sujetarlo con una o varias cintas. Aunque el ejercicio era fácil a Azula de tardó 3 días perfeccionarlo. Al inicio era tan frustrante para ella porque la escena donde vio a su madre en el espejo volvía a su mente, se enfurecía y dejaba de lado todo inmediatamente, pero luego lo volvía a intentar. ¡Oh!, que felicidad se pintó en la boca de Kana al verla bajar apresuradamente por las escaleras el día que estaban solas en casa, mostrándole su triunfo a su mentora: su cabello perfectamente sujeto. "Te ves divina mi niña", le dijo, y para Azula alcanzar aquella cosa tan pequeñita era mejor que arrasar con 4 pueblos completos. No había nada que no pudiera hacer.

Aun le seguían llevando la comida al cuarto, no era momento aún para que ella cenara con todos en la mesa. Se estaban adaptando a la idea de que el monstruo de la Nación del fuego vivía ahí, pero con forme las noches llegaban se convencían de que, por alguna razón extraña, el monstruo no era peligroso. Sin embargo Sokka desconfiaba, dormía con una daga debajo de su almohada… porque uno nunca sabe, y cerraba su puerta con todos los seguros que podía… y la ventana… por si acaso. No obstante, la princesa estaba preocupada en lo mínimo por matar a la familia, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, cosas que solo Agni supo… pero en fin. Aunque la chica no comía con ellos, se había hecho de la costumbre de acomodar todos los platos en la bandeja que le llevaban, y si venía a recogerla Gran-Gran, ella misma se levantaba, tomaba la bandeja y la llevaba donde la anciana, como para que Kana no caminara mucho; una forma de devolver los favores recibidos, porque a Azula no le gustaba deber nada.

Pero, si era el campesino quien venía, le señalaba con la mirada donde estaban los platos, diciéndole "puedes retirarte" después de que los tomaba… y la discusión se hacía presente, se oían los gritos por toda la casa, a tal punto que ya ni Hakoda, ni Pakku ni la misma Kana se metían. Luego bajaba Sokka con la cara roja de ira, "Es una idiota, una bruja mal educada insolente.", le decía a su familia que estaba en la sala, para luego gritarle a Azula desde donde él se encontraba, "!Espero que te muerdas y te mueras, serpiente!", totalmente encogido de hombros, casi botando espuma por la boca. Luego, elegantemente la princesa le respondía a gritos desde su cuarto "!Eso me ofendería si me lo dijera un hombre!", dándole al guerrero por donde le dolía.

Completamente frustrado se iba a lavar los platos, puesto que la habitación de Azula estaba cerca de la de él y ya había tenido demasiado de la muchacha. Al inicio los más adultos de la casa se preocupaban por las discusiones tan fuertes de esos dos, pero después de ver eso tan seguido, hasta les llegó a dar gracia. Tanto así que se sentaban a tomar el té en la sala y luego mandaban a Sokka a recoger los platos en la habitación de la araña madre. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no se divertían tanto.

Pero ya me desvié mucho, volvamos al día de la llegada del Señor del Fuego Zuko. Como les dije, el día era despejado, y pronto se vio en la distancia el buque insignia del noble dirigente de la Nación del Fuego. Apenas se divisó en la lejanía se notificó al jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur Hakoda del hecho, por extensión toda su familia, y de inmediato fueron a recibir el buque rojo en los atracaderos de la tribu. Cruzando caminos, puentes y calles, llegaron donde deseaban llegar, solo tocaba que el puente del buque insignia bajara para ver al muchacho de ojos de sol nuevamente.

El barco no era tan grande como los destructores del ejército imperial de la Nación del Fuego, pero si era mucho, mucho más veloz. El color rojo combinado con el negro metálico del buque insignia resaltaban entre la blancura del lugar, algunos curiosos se acercaron para saber lo que estaba pasando, no era cosa de todos los días ver semejante cosa, y ya había pasado tiempo desde que un barco de la Nación del Fuego arribó, pero era la primera que observaban el rosetón de la familia imperial en uno.

Habían algunos detalles que se debían tomar en cuenta. El primero, que Zuko no se podía quedar a dormir en la casa de Hakoda, pero no era mayor problema, habían buenos y lujosos lugares para recibirlo; el segundo era que Azula no se podía dar cuenta donde estaba el muchacho y menos lo podía ir a buscar, mas la princesa estaba en la casa tranquila, Kana sabía que a esa hora la princesa estaría tomando una siesta, no se percataría de nada. Finalmente, debía ser muy meditado el encuentro entre esos dos… la Luna tenía que intervenir para que nada pasara.

Por fin el puente bajó del barco aquel, dejando lucir al señor del Fuego Zuko con su traje imperial tan característico y el tocado dorado que confirmaba quien era. A su lado estaba el noble General "Dragón del Oeste" Iroh, su cara suave y dulce no cambiaba a pesar del tiempo, y la sonrisa de verdadera alegría que dio al ver la ciudad hizo que los pobladores curiosos confiaran inmediatamente en él. Todo un rompe-corazones.

Se dirigía inmediatamente donde la familia más importante de la Tribu Agua del Sur, viendo para todas partes. Definitivamente el lugar era otra cosa a como él lo recordaba, pasó a ser un pueblito a toda una ciudad, estaba impactado. La nueva Tribu Agua del Sur era de igual tamaño o más grande a su hermana La Tribu Agua del Norte… esas personas eran muy trabajadores, de eso no había duda.

-Bienvenido Señor del Fuego Zuko- Hakoda fue el primero en recibirlo, parte del protocolo. A diferencia del Zuko, Hakoda seguía siendo tan humilde como siempre, odiaba esos trajes pomposos y esos adornos. De todos modos ya la gente lo conocía así. Solo se vestían de esa manera "elegante" cuando debían ir a alguna reunión de "alta alcurnia", de otra manera no se podían diferenciar de cualquier otro poblador.

-Gracias, es grato verlo nuevamente Jefe Hakoda.-, saludo para luego dirigirse a Gran-Gran, -Señora Kana, dichosos los ojos que la ven-, dijo a la noble mujer. Kana tenía la habilidad de hacer que todos la amaran, y Zuko calló bajo sus encantos desde que Sokka se la presentó y probó su cuchara. Hacia un caldo de pingüino simplemente mortal, sino que lo diga Iroh.

Cuando recibió la carta en el águila mensajera no perdió tiempo y marchó donde la mujer. La carta no era muy explícita, pero si Gran-Gran lo llamaba él acudía.

-Al contrario. Dichosos los ojos que te ven joven Señor del Fuego. Estas más apuesto de lo que recordaba.-

-Es una cosa de familia- Se escuchó al General, haciendo gala de su buen humor y alta autoestima. Lo cual le sacó una sonrisa a la anciana.

-Sí, del lado de la madre seguramente- Ahora era Pakku el que arremetía, una broma para un buen amigo. Estaba tan contento de ver al noble de la Nación del Fuego, le traía recuerdos de cuando eran más jóvenes. Con un caluroso abrazo se saludaron, tenían mucho de qué hablar. -¿Qué ha sido de ti noble guerrero?. ¿Han visto paz tus ojos cansados?-

-Paz y prosperidad amigo, es lo más gratificante. ¿Y cómo van tus cansados huesos?, ¿Has dejado de practicar?-

-Tanto como tu amigo-

-Entonces no ha habido descanso-

-Descansaré cuando muera- y las risas de ambos hombres resonaron el sitio.

Sokka también tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a su amigo, había mucho que conversar. No había tiempo que perder tampoco. – Señor del Fuego Zuko – dijo con un tono burlón, - creo que ya no soy digno de sus palabras al parecer – mencionó sarcástico, puesto que no lo había saludado aún.

-Sokka viejo amigo, al contratio, yo no soy digno de tu presencia. ¡No seas ridículo!, hablas como si no me conocieras.-

-Es el protocolo, tu sabes, "Señor del Fuego aquí", "Señor del Fuego acá". He estado practicando. Incluso levanto el dedo meñique al tomar el té-

-¡Valla!, ¡Que elegante!-, ahora el sarcasmo era del joven Zuko. Sokka a pesar de los años seguía siendo un comediante, nunca cambio afortunadamente. Ese característica del guerrero lobo le agradaba de su amigo, a parte de su positivismo. A todo le hallaba gracia, incluso a los eventos desafortunados… como cuando le puso el nombre de "Hombre Combustión", al sicario que él mandó… pero era mejor no recordar eso.

-"Elegancia" es mi segundo nombre. ¡Vamos Zuko!, te voy a mostrar donde vas a descansar ese cuerpo holgazán tuyo. Seguramente no has tocado un arma desde que llegaron los tiempos de paz-

-¡Eso no es cierto!. Practico todo el tiempo. Verdad tío.-, pero el tío estaba ocupado hablando con Kana y con Pakku, nunca oyó a su sobrino clamar por su ayuda en ese tono infantil que solo él hace… pero bueno. Lo importante es que habían llegado con bien. Ya luego habría tiempo para eso.

- …y se intentó sacar el primer anzuelo con un segundo anzuelo-

-¡No lo puedo creer!. Debe ser una nueva marca!-

-Gran-Gran, no le cuentes esas historias de al General. ¿Qué concepto tendrá de mi ahora?-

-El de que no eres un buen pescador Sokka…- Cerró Pakku ante el reclamo de su ¿nietrasto?... bueno, como sea. El punto es que ya todos estaban reunidos en la casa de huéspedes que Kana había preparado, lejos de la de Hakoda por evidentes razones. En la sala y tomando el té todos conversaban animosamente de esto y aquello. Pronto también se les unió Bato (con la advertencia de que cuidara la lengua en cuanto al tema de Azula). Bato, al igual que Hakoda, Kana y Pakku, se hizo amigo de la familia imperial de una manera tan natural que ya no recordaba ninguno como se conocieron. Bato era un buen hombre, muy honorable, audaz y (desgraciadamente en algunos casos) honesto. No había mejor amigo para Hakoda que Bato, eran como hermanos.

-Es bueno reunirnos, lo malo son las condiciones-, se escuchó a Pakku mencionar. No era posible, de todos modos, tapar el sol con un dedo.

-…y a todo esto…¿Cómo está mi hermana?, ¿Ha habido alguna mejoría?-

-Si con "mejoría" te refieres así como a un cambio de actitud… no. Pero, si te refieres a que si nos quiere conquistar más que antes, entonces ha mejorado como no tienes idea.-, respondió Bato con toda la naturalidad del planeta… y como era típico, Hakoda lo miró con esos ojos de daga tan característicos.

-Es cierto,-, continuó Sokka, -nos sigue tratando como "campesinos salvajes incultos"-

-Solo a Kana la trata bien.-, ahora Pakku era el que hacía una queja disfrazada de aclaración.

-¿Y eso?-, preguntó Zuko.

-Es cuestión de tratarla con respeto, es una buena chica.-, contestó Kana sonriente. Muy segura de sus palabras.

-Como un jug…-

-¡BATO!, ya estoy cansado de eso.-… y sí, ya estaba cansado de eso Hakoda.

-…. Jugo de piedras…- completó la frase el General, meditando sobre la oración del nativo de ojos azules. -…eso es un dicho de Toph ciertamente. Ahora tiene uno nuevo.-

-¿Cuál?-

-General, le pido que no le eche más leña al fuego.- Suplicó el Jefe de la tribu.

- ¿Podemos volver al tema de mi hermana?-

-Claro corazón. Ella pues, al inicio sufrió muchas complicaciones de salud, no estaba acostumbrada a la comida de estas tierras. Enfermó y por eso la llevamos a nuestra casa. Pero no te preocupes, ahora está bien, mucho mejor de cuando la trajeron en aquel gran barco con esa cámara de frío tan terrible. Se le nota en la cara. Ha recuperado peso, sus heridas han sanado y su piel esta mas lozana.-

-Eso es una buena noticia doña Kana. Pero… ¿No les ha causado problemas en su casa?.-

-No, ninguno joven Señor del Fuego-

-Solo a ella quizó decir, joven Señor del Fuego…-, volvió a interrumpir el ¿nietrasto? de Pakku. Porque las cosas debían quedar claras.

-… a nadie… solo a ti Sokka. Deberías aprender a ser más paciente-

-¡Gran-Gran!, ¡¿más paciencia de la que le tengo?!. Me trata como si fuera una basura. Me dice cosas terribles, cosas malas, cosas que no puedo repetir-

-Y tú también-

-¿Cómo qué Gran?-

-Como que esta gorda como una foca-

-¡Eso es verdad!, yo creía que la sinceridad era apreciada-

-La mejor fue cuando le dijiste que se mordiera la lengua para que se muriera envenenada-, interrumpió Bato la conversación, dirigiéndose hacia Sokka, su joven amigo, con una cara de alegría que no tenía precio.

-¿Oíste eso?-

-Por la Luna, toda la tribu lo oyó-

-Es cierto-. Confesó Pakku desde su silla. Prácticamente la tribu entera se enteraba de cuanta cosa se gritaban esos dos jovencitos.

-Y también oímos cuando ella te dijo que eso la ofendería si se lo dijera un hombre-, retomó la plática Bato. Definitivamente él tenía muchas cosas que contar.

- Creo que esto no fue una buena idea…-. El pobre Zuko ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. Si la situación seguían así, no quedaría nada de la ciudad. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le pidió a Sokka semejante favor?. ¡No!, ¿Dónde estaba su tío cuando él le pidió a Sokka semejante favor?

Y mientras Bato proseguía recordando las "animadas conversaciones" de los muchachos, y Zuko se frotaba la frente frustrado, el tío hizo una elocuente pregunta. -Pero en fin doña Kana, ¿Por qué envío el documento?. ¿Pasa algo?-

-Pues no sé mucho. De hecho la carta fue parte de un pacto verbal que hice con Azula. Ella dijo que si mandaba a Llamar al Señor del Fuego ella cesaría las hostilidades a los nativos… siempre y cuando ellos no la ofendieran o lastimaran. Aparentemente quiere hablar contigo Zuko.-

-¿De qué disculpe?. ¿No tiene alguna idea doña Kana?-, respondió el Señor del Fuego, sin dejar de frotar su frente y viendo con sus ojos dorados a la hermosa anciana.

-Ni idea-

-… yo si tengo una idea…-, la voz tímida de Sokka resonó en la sala, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Era hora de confesar lo que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo. Pero no había de que preocuparse, sus amigos eran comprensivos, era más que seguro que en lugar de incriminarlo buscarían una solución al problema. Eran tan buenos. Solo eso le daba el valor a Sokka para decir toda la verdad. -… como que…accidentalmente le dije por accidente que su padre se había suicidado… pero fue un accidente-

-¡QUE!-, fue el grito unísono y alterado de todos los hombres en esa habitación. De pronto cada uno de los guerreros se puso de pie, dirigiendo sus ojos de cuchilla al moreno. Sokka solo se escudaba con una cara de arrepentimiento que no se podía pagar con dinero de ninguna nación, poniéndose de pie también por si había que huir raudo y veloz; sin mencionar que vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos, pero eso es como deducible.

-¡Sokka eres un estúpido!-, le achacó rabioso el Señor del Fuego Zuko. Su gran amigo.

-¡Propongo que lo matemos antes de que Azula nos mate a todos!-, dijo Bato, anticipando el futuro de los presente y acortando el de Sokka.

-Es una excelente idea-… habló Hakoda… ¿Qué?, era su padre pero lo que hizo fue una tontería… no lo culpen.

-¡Perdón!, ella empezó a ofender, yo estaba muy enojado y no sé porque se lo dije-

-Maldita sea, estamos en problemas-, y fue cuando el Señor del Fuego Zuko se tomó la cara con las manos y se dejó caer con fuerza en el sillón. No estaban en un problema, estaban perdidos. La ira de Azula contra él sería tal que no saldría vivo de esa… pero quedaba Aang… la última esperanza … otra vez… pero contra la princesa… ¡Por Agni!

-Un momento, antes de matarlo a él…-, interrumpió Bato, señalando con el dedo índice al joven lobo y deteniendo con el brazo extendido a Hakoda, el Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur, -¿Cómo que Ozai se suicidó?... yo eso no lo sabía.-, pregunto, dirigiendo su mirada de mar a su viejo gran amigo de mil batallas, el cual le contestó:

-… Bato… tu estuviste en el funeral-

-¿Sí?...-

-Sí. Aun lo recuerdo, te la pasaste riendo todo el tiempo con Toph-, adicionó el valiente General, ya sentado en su sitio, bebiendo un poco de té que había traído especialmente para la reunión. Sonriendo ante la remembranza de la maestra tierra con Bato. Junto a esos dos no se pasaba un rato aburrido.

-… y nos hicieron pasar una vergüenza monstruosa-, continuó Pakku, viéndose una vena iracunda en su amplia frente. Él, a diferencia de Iroh, si enfureció con el recuerdo de esos dos en una ceremonia tan sagrada y, sacrílegamente, irrespetada.

-… Así ya me acordé… estuvo muy bueno.-

-¿Y porque Azula no sabía lo de la muerte de su padre?-, pregunto Kana sorprendida. Para ella ocultar semejante información era imperdonable. Sea como sea, él era su padre y Azula tenía derecho a despedirse de él.

-Azula en ese entonces estaba muy pero muy mal.-, narró Zuko mientras todos volvían lentamente a sus sitios, -Prácticamente solo se le podía controlar o encadenándola de pies y manos en dos pedestales para que no se pudiera mover o en la cámara de superbajas temperaturas. Era incontrolable, de haber sabido lo de papá seguro algo terrible hubiese pasado.-

-¿Y le han hecho creer todo este tiempo que estaba vivo?. ¡Pobre niña!-

-La única razón de su existencia es reunirse con nuestro padre. Lo dice todo el tiempo. Ahora, si se entera que falleció ¿qué sentido tendría su vida?. A sus ojos ella no tiene familia, nos desprecia a mi tío y a mí por "traidores", no tiene amigos, no tiene aliados. Solo tenía papá. Hubiese sido un shock gigantesco. Entiéndame doña Kana, ya perdí a mi padre en condiciones que no se las desearía a nadie, no soportaría perder a mi hermana en una situación ni remotamente parecida. Ya no quiero enterrar más familiares.-

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-, interrogó Hakoda… una pregunta muy buena por cierto.

-Lo principal ahora es que Azula aún no se entere que el Señor del Fuego y el General están aquí. Sí lo que me cuentan del antiguo estado de esa niña es cierto, sería peligroso que lo supiera. Probablemente ejecutaría un atentado contra ustedes o algo parecido. Tenemos que evitar que recaiga de nuevo.-

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso con un buque insignia atracado en el muelle que esta directo a la ventana de "la señorita Azula"?. A esta hora ya lo habrá visto. Su único entretenimiento es asomarse por esa dichosa ventanita a observar la tribu. Ya todos los pobladores la conocen por su costumbre tan peculiar-

-A eso no hay que meterle mucha cabeza Bato. En este momento ella está durmiendo. Tiene horarios regulares, casi enfermizos.-, respondió la señora al preocupado guerrero, para luego dirigirse a los presentes. -Es cuestión de mover el buque inmediatamente para que ella no se entere de lo que está ocurriendo. No es necesario que rodee la tribu, con que salga del rango de visión de Azula es suficiente.-

-¿Cúanto tenemos para mover el buque?-, ahora Hakoda tomaba el mando de la conversación.

-Una hora-

-Con la mitad del tiempo tenemos. Bato, vamos a mover ese buque ya. Señor del Fuego, General, nos darían el permiso?-

-Por supuesto… lleva esto para que vean que vas de nuestra parte. No harán preguntas.-, y Zuko, el joven dirigente, entregó un anillo que hacía constar el permiso.

-Gracias. ¡Bato!.- Llamó el jefe de la tribu, a lo que el guerrero lo siguió inmediatamente.

-Sí. General, su alteza.-, se despidió el hombre, saliendo junto con Hakoda de la casa. Había mucho que hacer.

-Y… ¿Cuándo cree que será el momento adecuado para hablar con Azula doña Kana?-

-Hoy no, eso es seguro joven Señor del Fuego. Hay que prepararla para el momento. Quizá dentro de dos días o menos. Todo dependerá de cómo se encuentre de ánimo, porque de salud está recuperada.-

-¿Y es seguro que nosotros estemos aquí con ella merodeando?.-

-No se preocupe general. No quedará sola ni un momento… ¿Escuchaste Sokka?-

-Sí abuela. Déjamelo todo a mí-, no había más que decir. Sokka sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba su adorada Gran-Gran. Por eso, al igual que su padre, el lobo de piel de mar corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas a donde Azula descansaba. Había que distraerla, eso sería fácil, salir con vida de su misión era el reto.

- Espero que esto resulte…-, suspiro Zuko, con los ojos al cielo, rezando porque el plan de la sabia anciana diera sus frutos. Pero no solo deseo eso, también hubiese dado cualquier cosa por mantener la calma como lo hacían Pakku, Kana y su tío en ese momento.

-…Bueno… ¿Quién quiere jugar Pai-Sho?-. Ese tío Iroh.

La blancura de la nieve protege a sus más fieles pobladores, les da hogar, comida y momentos de felicidad. Y no hay nada más hermoso que ver la Tribu Agua del Sur bañada por la luz del día, con todos sus pobladores viviendo de la única manera que saben vivir, con honor y alegría.

En la distancia el paisaje había cambiado por el buque insignia de la Nación del Fuego atracado en la bahía, debía moverse rápido, más rápido de lo la maquina pudiese hacerlo, era cuestión de vida o muerte, pero ¿para qué molestarse?, era inútil ya. Entre las cortinas azules de la casa del Jefe de la tribu Hakoda, más conocida como la casa de Gran-Gran, se asomaba de manera imperceptible el ojo dorado de la princesa olvidada de la Nación del Fuego, reflejando la luz del sol, brillando como la llama más potente. totalmente serena, como si los sentimientos no existiesen en ella, lo único que veía la noble carmesí era el escudo de su nación y aquel barco que recordaba bien, como si el tiempo nunca la hubiese traicionado.

-…Zuko…-

… y que todos los santos se acuerden de nosotros, y que el señor del Karma tenga misericordia.

* * *

"Les dije que era largo. Hasta el próximo lunes. "


	10. Capítulo 10: Juegos mentales

"Hola amigos. Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar estos 15 días pero he estado de locos. Como publiqué en otro fic, si quieren saber si subiré "El enemigo..." siempre lo digo en mi FaceBook. No, no es un comercial, yo odio eso, pero es la única manera que se me ha ocurrido de avisar XD. La dirección está en mi profile. Si la quieren ver.

Bueno, otra vez disculpas y gracias por leer "El enemigo..." nuevamente hice una ilustración del cap, no está terminada pero bueno... es algo. Para verla solo cambien la palabra que dice "PUNTO" por un "." de verdad. Y listo.

De paso aprovecho para mandar un saludo a **Azrasel**, a **Alejandra**, a **4 ever sailor moon**, a **Jestertheace**, a **AzulaRaven**, a **LadyCarne-3** y a todos los que me han escrito al FB y mensajes privados.

Espero que les guste, saludos y un abrazo.

*_PD: no he tenido tiempo de contestar los mp's pero les juro que los leo. Se los juro. Mil gracias por ellos_."

* * *

**El Enemigo Imperfecto**  
Por: **Chris McRaven**

**Capítulo 10: Juegos mentales**

Un rayo azul y blanco se vio cruzar la Tribu Agua del Sur, y más vale que ese rayo se diera prisa porque su vida dependía de eso, literalmente. Era Sokka, ¿Quién más si no él?, quien cruzaba el poblado a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Tenía un misión clara: ganar tiempo. Solamente. Y hay que agradecerle a los dioses por sus piernas fuertes y su corazón de guerrero, puesto que de haber sido un "común" jamás hubiese llegado a la casa de Gran-Gran tan rápido como lo hizo.

Los amigos que lo saludaban a la distancia eran ignorados o bien recibían una respuesta corta a forma de un sonoro grito que se alejaba. Debía llegar a su casa. Si la bruja de fuego se despertaba, que la luna nos proteja. El viento golpeaba en su rostro de arena y su respiración se oía pesada. Por unos instantes creyó que caería víctima del sobre esfuerzo en su cuerpo, pero tal lujo no se lo podía dar. Corre joven guerrero de hielo, que has cometido un error y ahora debes remediarlo.

Mas, como saben, era inútil correr. Azula, la amenaza de la Nación del Fuego, lo había visto todo, lo sabía todo y lo ocultó todo. Y permítame contarle, hábil lector o escucha, como la princesa del reino carmesí descubrió el barco atracado en la bahía de la Tribu Agua del Sur (cosa que ni Gran-Gran se hubiese imaginado). Además, perdone si mi lenguaje no es pomposo o florido, como ese que emplean los bardos del Reino Tierra, pero nunca se me instruyó para hacer emocionante una historia, solo para decir lo que vi.

La sabia anciana de hielo tenía toda la razón, los horarios que la misma Azula se había impuesto eran enfermizos, casi diabólicos por lo estructurados que estaban. Se levantaba a una hora, desayunaba a otra, leía a esta, cenaba a aquella. Todo cronometrado como si su vida dependiera de ello, y para ella lo hacía. Desde niña la acostumbraron a seguir un cronograma estricto, sin cambiar su rutina jamás. Hacerlo significaría la vergüenza para todos en su hogar y el atraso de las labores diarias.

Incluso de pequeña ella misma se estableció una momento para jugar, y cuando el tiempo se terminaba, ella se retiraba. No importaba si el juego estaba inconcluso o le rogaran por que se quedara; habían cosas que hacer y no podían esperar.

Pero, se preguntaran ¿Qué hacía entonces Azula, el monstruo de la Nación del Fuego, rompiendo su horario?. Y yo les diré, el destino es cruel y el señor del Karma su mejor amigo.

En efecto, ese día Gran-Gran la vio dormirse, como era su costumbre, pero no pudo ver cuando la muchacha despertó. Probablemente a causa de algún acogimiento en su mente, la jovencita comenzó a tener pesadillas, sueños o premoniciones… eso solo los santos lo saben. Se veía a si misma vestida de rojo, con las excelsas ropas que correspondían a su titulo y a su nación, mas, al mirar en el espejo, su imagen refleja le enseñaba despiadada a si misma con otro traje, igual de hermoso, pero con todo el esplendor de la Tribu Agua.

Aterrada, arrancaba las ropas rojas de su cuerpo solo para borrar la imagen encerrada en el espejo, sus telas suaves con diseños tejidos con hilos de oro quedaban hechas añicos, lo cual la complacía. Pronto su vestido no era más que harapos, humildes harapos que servían para no dejarla estar desnuda por donde pasara… pero que disminuían su belleza.

Feliz por su trabajo, por admirar los retazos de roja tela desparramados en el piso, se sintió confiada que al mirar en el vidrio aquel, que no miente, contemplaría el mismo resultado, pero no. Sus ojos como platos mostraban sorpresa y asombro puesto que en el espejo seguía la misma imagen de la princesa… vistiendo el hermoso vestido celeste, azul y blanco de la Tribu Agua.

Enfurecida, desprendió el tocado de sus cabellos negros, ese que le gritaba al mundo entero quien era. Su cabello negro ébano cayó cual cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, sobre su cara blanca, convirtiéndose en un retrato del día de su descenso.

Si no podía quitar ese vestido del espejo, al menos se quitaría esa estúpida peineta, diadema, tiara (o lo que sea) de esa tribu asquerosa que se encerraba en el reflejo del espejo.

Y nuevamente volteó, y nuevamente se vio como la más hermosa mujer de la Tribu Agua, con una belleza exótica si se comparaba con las nativas. Su piel de leche y sus ojos de fuego llamaban la atención de todos en el lugar, y eso no le gustaba. Ella no era un animal en un zoológico para que todos la contemplaran con esa mirada de extrañeza. ¡Qué asco estar con los salvajes!.

Desesperada botó el espejo al piso, volviéndose mil pedazos al instante. Completamente atormentada, tomó un trozo de aquel vidrio fragmentado para luego cortar su cabello totalmente. Ahora su estilo era similar al de aquel campesino cuando no se amarraba el cabello. Sus mechones largos de carbón yacían muertos en el suelo, tirados por todas partes junto con su tocado de la Nación del Fuego… sería suficiente, pensó, más la verdad no era en ese instante su amiga.

Buscó entonces entre los fragmentos del espejo uno lo suficientemente grande para verse. Ahora sí era imposible que la imagen que la atormentaba se reflejara.

Con una fe envidiable en el corazón buscó su rostro en el vidrio, confiada que contemplaría una Azula en desgracia, ese era el plan, Pero no, no, no y no. Seguía aquel miserable reflejo de ella, de ese tocado, de ese vestido sobre su piel, añadiendo una diferencia vital… sus ojos ámbar ahora eran azules.

Espantada lanzó el pedazo de espejo lo más lejos que pudo. Eso era un castigo de Agni seguramente, pero por los espíritus que no sabía cuál había sido su falta. Le cruzó la idea loca de sacarse los ojos y de una vez por todas terminar con el asunto, más descubrió que eso no era la solución. Si ella miraba su ropa, seguía vistiendo los andrajos aquellos que ella misma confeccionó, pero si miraba en el espejo aparecía el vestido azul, celeste y blanco que tanto asco le hacía sentir.

Maldita sea la suerte.

Entonces apareció el campesino de la nada. Ese salvaje sin cultura que tantas molestias le había causado… más podía ser de utilidad por un vez en su vida. Corrió exasperada donde el joven lobo de mar, deteniéndose frente a él. Tocó su cabello para asegurarse que aún era tan corto como el del patán hijo del jefe de la tribu, y al comprobarlo, le lanzó una orden cortante.

"¡Di mi nombre!", eso fue todo… la impaciencia de la joven revelaba que aquella simple cosita encerraba su mundo. Sokka la vio extrañado, aun no caía en cuenta de lo que le ocurría a la muchacha, pero ella estaba loca, no valía la pena romperse el cráneo para formular una teoría sobre sus tormentos.

Una vez más Azula le ordenó que dijera su nombre, por lo cual Sokka accedió para calmar al alma en pena que ahora era ella.

Los ojos ahora azules de Azula se fragmentaron con una expresión más allá del miedo, dándole pavor y colapsando de paso al ver sus manos, antes blancas como la sal, morenas como la arena.

"Tu nombre es Azula… de la Tribu Agua del Sur"

chris-mcraven**PUNTO**deviantart**PUNTO**com/art/Azula-in-the-mirror-sketch-326530907

Y despertó, sentándose en la cama como estímulo reflejo del susto, sudando frio por el mal rato y respirando como si fuese la última vez que lo fuera a hacer. Inmediatamente, con total impaciencia descubrió su clavícula, la cual su parka protegía, para ver el color de su piel. Qué alivio sintió al verla tan clara como la recordaba. Se quitó los guantes solo para corroborar que su piel seguía como siempre, e inmediatamente después se tocó el cabello, soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad al sentirlo largo… como era lo usual.

Por eso despertó Azula, por un mal sueño. Si no hubiese pasado jamás habría salido de su tertulia.

Entonces, como ya no podía dormir, pensó que lo mejor sería calmarse antes de continuar leyendo el libro que la anciana le había dado. El dichoso documento no era algo que le agradará mucho, trataba sobre las historias de la nación azul y blando, relatos impíos de personas incivilizadas, pero era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

La veterana también le había comentado de la existencia de una biblioteca en la tribu, lo cual llamó la atención de Azula. Ella era una excelente lectora, devoraba libro tras libro con una velocidad envidiable, y desde que había caído en el manicomio no había podido leer nada. Temía que sus habilidades para la lectura se hubiesen deteriorado, pero seguían tan buenas como siempre. Al fin algo a su favor.

Pensó entonces que el paisaje de la ventana mermaría ese sentimiento de susto en su pecho, que el viento que se colaba en la estructura secaría su cara húmeda por el mal sueño y de paso vería el mar. No era que el viejo azul le gustara, era que sabía que detrás del horizonte estaba su hogar; y se perdía en fantasías de ella misma volviendo a su casa, caminando por aquellos caminos que conocía y respirando la esencia de la Nación del Fuego.

Buscó sus zapatos los cuales siempre colocaba a un lado de la cama, se calzó para protegerse del frio (como ya no usaba fuego control para evitar la hipotermia, debía cubrir su cuerpo para evitar infortunios), los amarro y presta salió de su cama como un resorte. Estaba dispuesta a abrir las cortinas y contemplar todo a sus anchas, como siempre lo hacía, pero mientras se aproximaba a las telas notó en la lejanía algo raro en el paisaje. Era un manchón negro en la bahía. Ella recordaba cada detalle del escenario. Si era lo único que veía día tras día tras día tras día, ¿Cómo no lo iba a tener grabado en la mente?. Su instinto de guerrera le dijo al oído que actuara con precaución, que no se dejara ver, que inspeccionara la situación antes de tomar una acción precipitada, y así lo hizo.

Asomo entonces un ojo por la rendija que formaban ambas cortinas azules, chocando el sol contra su iris ámbar. Dirigió directamente su mirar hacia la bahía y con mirar experto reconoció el navío de la Nación del Fuego. Estaba segura, ese era el buque insignia de Zuko, lo reconocería aunque estuviese hecho pedazos. Seguramente había arribado hace poco, pues cuando fue a tomar su siesta no estaba… pero… ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado de la llegada de su hermano?.

Nuevamente el sexto sentido de Azula de contaba que algo no encajaba, por lo cual decidió no abrir las cortinas ni asomar el rostro para que nadie supiese que ella, la princesa, ya estaba enterada del buque aquel.

Retrocedió entonces unos pasos, quedándose meditabunda sobre la mejor estrategia a seguir. Efectivamente no podía ir a buscar a Zuko, el Señor del Fuego, no tenía idea donde estaba y, probablemente, lo habían sacado del navío para esconderlo como una rata. También, podía apostar su vida a que su tío viajaba con él, siempre lo hacía, eran inseparables. Enfrentar a Zuko era pan comido, pero al general… a eso si debía meterle cabeza. Luego estaba ese tal Pakku… maldita sabandija de hielo… ella aun no tenía en mente de lo que era capaz de hacer ese vejestorio, más no debía subestimarlo. Por último, la guarda de la Tribu Agua del Sur podía ser una piedra en el zapato, pero todos esos si eran unos inútiles. Los había visto durante días y en sus movimientos se notaba la falta de entrenamiento junto con la inexperiencia…. Sí, era mejor esperar a hablar con Zuko a solas.

Sin embargo, había una pequeña cosita a su favor que nadie tenía idea: su costumbre de observar todos los días el lugar. Eso no era una acción ociosa. Su objetivo era memorizar cada rincón de la ciudad, por si debía escapar. Aunque solo tenía el mapa de una parte de la tribu (no sabía si era la mitad, un octavo o qué), al menos era algo. Si la oportunidad se daba, correría a tomar uno de los barcos pesqueros de los nativos. Eran pequeños, pero si rápidos y en cuestión de días llegaría a la Nación del Fuego.

El destino no le sonreía, mas tampoco le hacía mala cara.

Azula salió de sus maquinaciones al escuchar la puerta principal de la casa abrirse. No sabía que estaba pasando con exactitud, no obstante era mejor "curarse en salud". Corrió entonces veloz a su cama, se quitó los zapatos de un solo tirón y los colocó como de costumbre. Y mientras Sokka ya subía las escaleras, ella se cobijó con las pieles que le habían dado, abrazó la almohada y se hizo la dormida. Nada había pasado ahí.

Cuando Sokka abrió la puerta encontró a la bruja en una profunda siesta. Excelente. Se quedó viendo atento el lugar para corroborar si ella había hecho algún movimiento raro, más la cortina aún estaba cerrada, los zapatos de la joven en su lugar y ella tranquila. Buenísimo. Se aproximó el muchacho de ojos océano a la ventana, abrió un poco al cortina para confirmar si el buque se podía ver desde ahí, y sí, se podía ver. Su corazón se tranquilizó al notar que navío comenzaba a moverse, pronto se acabaría la pesadilla y Azula ni por enterada se daría de la presencia de su hermano.

Cerro las cortinas, dio la espalda a la ventana y soltó un suspiro relajado. Gracias Kuruk por las bendiciones. Ahora todo era cuestión de seguir el plan.

Pero lo que temía estaba pasando, Azula poco a poco comenzaba a moverse, como una serpiente que sale de su trance. Él sabía que su despertar estaba iniciando, entonces se calmó mentalmente para esperar lo peor.

En efecto, la hija de Ozai se despertaba. Abrazando aun la almohada dirigió su semblante adormilado hacia la ventana. Al principio ella notó una mancha difusa y poco familiar en el espacio aquel, luego se hizo más nítida, cayendo en conciencia que se trataba del campesino.

Se arregostó en uno de sus codos y se restregó la cara con la mano libre como para salir de su letargo. Preguntó entonces asertiva la razón de la presencia del muchacho, pero él no respondía.

-Habla campesino, antes de que te queme- ordenó… y más valía que Sokka, el amenazado, inventara algo rápido si no quería ser carbón.

Y se le ocurrió lo más insano que jamás se le hubiese imaginado. –Vine a ver como estabas-… ese idiota…

Evidentemente Azula no creyó una sola palabra. Sabía porque el salvaje estaba ahí, para vigilarla, para evitar que ella viera el buque de su nación ahí atracado, era evidente. Pero, ante las circunstancias, mejor resultaba seguirle la corriente al tonto aquel que ni mentir podía.

-¡Aw, que dulce!-, dijo total y completamente sarcástica, -Ya me has tomado cariño-

-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso serpiente. Vine a ver como estabas porque Gran-Gran me lo ordenó, de otra manera ni me acerco a tu nido salamandra- . A Sokka no le gustaba mentir puesto que a veces lo atrapaban en sus historias, prefería entonces ocultar la verdad… que para él no era lo mismo. Era cierto lo que había dicho, su linda abuela lo había mandado a verla, pero nunca dijo por qué razones a la princesa.

Atando cabos Azula dedujo algo muy útil para ella. La anciana estaba detrás de todo. Seguro envío a su mugroso nieto a entretenerla. Seguramente estaban moviendo el buque de la bahía, y si eso era verdad, entonces Zuko estaba en tierra. Esa vieja bruja… era más astuta de lo que ella pensaba. Era hora de ponerle un ojo en cima. ¿Pero que podía esperar?, todos los salvajes eran una ratas traicioneras.

-Para ver como estoy solo era necesario abrir la puerta. ¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación?. No me digas que eres uno de esos seres viles que se aprovechan de las jóvenes cuando duermen… que vergüenza y que patético.-, adiciono Azula, mas su comentario era una máscara para desviar la atención del muchacho y ver que podía aflorar en la conversación. Debía hacer creer a Sokka que ni por enterada se había dado del plan que ahora ejecutaban en su contra. Sin embargo, debía admitir que le encantaba sacar ese color carmesí de las mejillas del inútil. Ella no podía creer que con tan solo una insinuación prácticamente inocente el chico se avergonzara. Era sumamente extraño el salvaje. Nunca había conocido a un hombre así en la Nación del Fuego.

-Delira con ese día Azula,…- dijo Sokka más que seguro de sus palabras, -…el día en que alguien se propase contigo por ventaja o por placer. Un monstruo como tú solo despierta sentimientos repulsivos en los hombres. Tu corazón está podrido princesa, he ahí la razón por la cual nadie jamás te amará.-

¡Tan inocente, tan puro, tan ingenuo y tan estúpido!. Al parecer la vida en la tribu de hielo no preparaba a los jóvenes para luchar contra las realidades inmisericordes del exterior. No obstante, cabía la posibilidad, según la princesa olvidada de la Nación del Fuego, que estuviese fingiendo su pulcritud y su moral… lo cual llamaba poderosamente su atención, puesto que ella misma tenía la oportunidad de destruirla por completo… como lo había hecho con otros pobres tontos antes, -¿Y quién dice que necesito el amor de alguien que no sea el de Agni y el mío propio?. No me vengas a juagar de santo soldadito de pacotilla. Todos los hombres son iguales, todos caen ante las armas que los dioses nos han dado a nosotras las damas. No importa si se tiene podrido el corazón o el alma entera, mientras no lo esté el cuerpo. Metete esto en la cabeza campesino, el amor no existe, el único amor real es el de Agni hacia sus servidores y viceversa. Lo demás, son patrañas, mentiras, palabras vacías al viento que se dicen las personas para mantenerse unidas bajo un ilusorio que llaman "cariño", lo cual a veces desemboca en esa tontería conocida como "matrimonio". Solo las personas ignorantes permanecen por años atados a esa fantasía, creyendo esos cuentos frágiles. Y solo las personas iluminadas salimos de ese sueño etílico falso, descubriendo que lo que se denomina "amor" no es más que otra estrategia para hacer a las personas esclavas, serviles y dóciles-

-¿Y qué hay de tus padres?. ¿Acaso no se amaron?-

-No lo sé…-, confesó con total desprecio, como si la cosa fuese lo más insignificante del planeta,(y Agni sabe que para ella lo era) -…era apenas una niña cuando mis padres se separaron, cuando mi madre me abandonó. Pero seguramente cayeron en cuenta de la falsedad de ese mugroso termino. Mi madre era una mujer lista, debo admitir, por eso se fue… y mi padre es simplemente brillante, puesto que volteo su corazón hacia su reino.-

-¿Y tu hermano y tú?-

-… solo somos algo indispensable en una unión necesaria. Piénsalo, ¿El Señor y la Señora del Fuego sin sucesores?. Imposible. Es como imaginar un Señor del Fuego que jamás se casara. No puede ser.-

-… lo lamento mucho.-. Oír la seguridad en las palabras de Azula lo llenaba de una tristeza extraña. Era difícil de explicar, pero en su mayoría dicha tristeza estaba compuesta por lástima. Para ella esas cosas atroces existían, eran la verdad absoluta de todo y todos en el mundo. Qué pena, ¿Qué clase de vida habrá llevado la princesa para pensar así?.

En ese instante agradeció a la Luna por su padre, por las charlas que de daba sobre el respeto y lo que una familia significaba para un verdadero caballero. También agradeció al mar por su madre, por su hermosa madre que les mostró siempre como era el verdadero amor que se le entrega a un hijo, a un esposo, a la familia, a los amigos y todo aquel que, alguna vez, tuvo el placer de conocerla.

Cayó en cuenta de lo afortunado que era. Solo hubiese sido necesario que él, Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur, hubiese tomado el lugar de Azula, nacido como el hijo de Ozai, ser el prodigio de la familia, para haber terminado como la princesa. Solo nacer en otra familia, solamente eso, y ahora sería él quien viera la vida tan fría y desolada, creyendo que solo el que no tienen corazón sale abante, teniendo nada más que la poca esperanza de renacer entre la desgracia.

Pobre Azula, esperemos que Agni se acuerde de ella.

- ¿Qué lamentas salvaje? –

- Lamento mucho que vivas en un mundo tan triste.-… y nunca había sido tan honesto en toda su carnívora vida.

- La realidad es triste. El mundo es cruel. Los débiles no tienen cabida ahí.-

- Puede ser. Pero si piensas que una persona solo se puede fijar en uno por su apariencia física dice mucho de ti. De como ves tu cuerpo y de cómo te ves a ti misma. Aunque no me creas, hay personas que se fijan en otras por su corazón y su alma, no por su belleza. Unen sus vidas para siempre y envejecen juntos, cuando la hermosura los abandona. El cuerpo no es un arma que se debe emplear para subyugar a los otros, y uno no es un soldado cuyo objetivo es someter a cuanto ser vivo se interponga en el camino. Yo creo que… uno es un ser completo. Si tu alma está podrida, tu cuerpo también lo está. Eso no quiere decir que un alma podrida da como resultado un cuerpo horrendo, no… simplemente… uno ya no tendrías razón de ser si el otro esta muerto.

-… sí, tener esperanza es otra característica de los ilusos.- agregó, refiriéndose, obviamente, a las ideas de Sokka. -Te estoy dando un consejo valioso campesino. Tómalo y no lo sueltes. Deja la amabilidad de lado, deja la compasión perdida y bota la empatía por completo. Verás que el poder llegará a ti si separas el corazón de las acciones.-

… ¿Azula dando consejos?. Debía estar muy ensimismada en su charla para hacer tal cosa…

-¿Para qué quiero poder si no tengo nada más?- respondió tranquilo -… Te voy a ser honesto Azula, eres un ejemplo para mí de lo que no quiero ser. Tuviste lo que cualquiera pudo haber soñado y tu maldad te lo arrebato todo. Sinceramente, y que los dioses no permitan que vuelva a decir esto, no eres nada fea, cada hombre de esta tribu lo acepta y nunca lo ha negado, pero no les atraes porque eres monstruosamente horrible por dentro. A pesar de tu título, tu habilidad de maestro fuego (que aquí sería sumamente ventajosa), tu exotismo, tu educación y la elegancia que te obligaron a aprender desde niña.

Entonces, ¿De qué te ha servido arrancarte el corazón?. Estas sola, olvidada y en desgracia. Esperando un escape milagroso. ¿Pero si eso pasa, ese escape mágico, qué?, nadie te espera en la Nación del Fuego, todos te odian en los cuatro reinos… y… es cuando me pongo a pensar: sí por algún motivo inexplicable de la vida te rehabilitaras ¿Qué va a ser de ti Azula?. Tienes enemigos por todas partes, tarde o temprano aparecerás muerta. Como sea, que la luna te ampare. Yo la verdad ya estoy cansado de lidiar contigo-

-… Tu discurso casi me hizo llorar-. Para Azula el joven no era otra cosa que una entretención. Y bueno… ustedes conocen a la muchacha, le encantaba jugar con la mente de los demás. Deseaba saber un poco sobre la visión de mundo del salvaje ese frente a ella, y, si la experiencia no le fallaba, nada hablaba mejor de una cultura que los pensamientos de sus nativos. Definitivamente ella arrasaría con todo el pueblo cuando tuviese la oportunidad, pero al menos quería tener una buena historia que contar a los sus herederos (otra obligación molesta que tendría que concretar cuando fuera "Señor del Fuego"). Así que nuestra conocida princesa siguió metiendo el dedo en la llaga, para saber si, tocando esos delicados temas, el muchacho se desquebrajaría o no.

-… En resumidas cuentas…- continuó la princesa -me estás diciendo que aquí todos los hombres son honorables. Que les han enseñado a ver esos "sentimiento", de los cuales he leído en libros, sobre el físico. Que una mujer bella palidece al lado de una con un gran corazón. ¿Es eso?-

-Así nos han criado y así pensamos morir-

-¡Que idiotez!.-, rió, rió sonoramente, río como no lo había hecho desde hacía tanto tiempo. La acción atemorizaba al joven lobo guerrero, puesto que ella nunca se ríe a no ser que haya visto un infortunio. Azula, coqueta, se tapaba la boca con los dedos, hasta se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos por sus carcajadas. Necesito calmarse a sí misma para continuar. -Siendo así pongamos un caso hipotético, solo para mi diversión. Tomando en cuenta tus palabras, suponiendo que todas son ciertas, sí salgo, digamos, que a dar un paseo tal y como Agni me trajo al mundo por tus tierras blancas, me aseguras que ningún hombre de esta tribu olvidada por los dioses me volteará a ver solo porque soy una persona con un alma podrida. Me ignorarán como si no estuviese ahí. Dejarán de lado su impulso animal y no pondrán un solo ojo en mi simplemente porque soy "mala". ¡Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado!-

-Evidentemente voltearán a ver, tampoco hay que ser hipócritas, pero no dudo que entre ellos más de uno se quitara su parka, se expondrá al frio despiadado y te cubrirá con ella, no para que otros dejen de verte, sino para resguardar tu dignidad, a ti y al templo sagrado que la Luna te dio y te está prohibido exhibir de esa manera tan humillante. Ellos te protegerían, sin importar que seas un monstruo.-

-Pero me ayudarían a pesar de mi maldad… ¿Entonces, mi falta de corazón no recibiría castigo?-

-Sí, pero es porque _ellos_ lo tienen no porque a _ti_ te falte-

-Dudo mucho que exista alguien en las 4 naciones que haga tal estupidez sin esperar recibir _nada a cambio_-

-Yo lo haría-

-¡Por Favor!-, nuevamente se escucharon las risotadas de la princesa. Y entre sus carcajadas y el retorcer de su cuerpo por la gracia que le provocaba aquel comentario, dijo sarcástica: - ¡Calla que los dioses te escuchan profano!. ¡Hablas porque la lengua te lo permite!-, se tranquilizó, tomó un respiro y prosiguió -Te aseguro que si estuvieses en esa situación, independientemente que fuera yo o no yo la ejecutora del atrevido paseo, no harías nada. Te quedarías ahí de pie deleitando la vista, porque eres hombre y todos los hombres son iguales. Los he visto y los he escuchado, los conozco. Desde el noble hasta el labriego sencillo caen en las _delicadas líneas_ de una mujer. Por eso te aseguro salvaje, o si quieres me dirijo a ti de otro modo para que notes que mis palabras van en serio, _Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur_, que el día que me vieses "desabrigada", acercándome a ti con mi "exotismo", como lo llamas, ofreciéndote solo promesas de alegrías que apenas puedes imaginar, te olvidarás totalmente de mi corazón podrido, de lo que he hecho, de quien soy y de quien eres.-

-Si eso pasase yo también te aseguro, _Princesa Azula de la Nación del Fuego_, que daría media vuelta y me alejaría de ti.-

Y el último comentario provoco una carcajada maligna en la muchacha, y de nuevo apareció esa mirada maligna que crespa hasta al mar. Recuerdos que solo con Agni ella compartido se le vinieron a la mente, al igual que las enseñanzas de las gemelas Li y Lo ( a las cuales se aferraba desesperadamente). Cuando termino de reír, con esa mueca retorcida clásica en ella, contestó: -… ruega porque eso no ocurra… no hay ser vivo en esta tierra que pueda presumir de tal goce.-

-Evidentemente no princesa, aun no has pasado por el ritual para unir tu vida con otro… aunque dudo mucho que alguien lo quiera realizar.-

-… ¿Por qué desdoblas mis palabras campesino?…-, concluyó, levantando una ceja.

-… me das asco…-. Era lo mejor, era lo supremamente más sano para la mente no analizar las palabras de Azula. No quería pensar cosas que no eran ni comenzar otra discusión sin sentido. Ya había tenido lo suficiente de la muchacha como para vomitarla toda la vida. Allá ella y sus ideas. Allá ella y sus acciones. Y, lo más importante, allá _ella_. Porque cada quién cava su propia tumba.

-También he escuchado eso antes…- y silencio por unos segundos la princesa ante la directa respuesta del muchacho…para luego agregar. -No tienes idea a la persona que has metido en tu casa, en tu tribu y en tu vida. Te destruiré campesino, de una u otra forma, al final, doblegaré tu alma y la de todos aquí. Renaceré en la magnificencia que me han arrebatado y todos sabrán nuevamente de mí-

- Sí Azula… lo que tú digas- Sí, sí princesa. Lo que usted diga.

La conversación ya había terminado. Disimuladamente Sokka había echado un ojo a la bahía. Una alegría pura llenó su corazón al notar que el buque ya no estaba. Excelente, su trabajo estaba hecho. Sin decir nada dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para, por fin, dejar de ver a la loca. Estaba muy cansado, estaba cansado de cometer errores, de que lo culparan de todo y de lidiar con la serpiente. Quería dormir y despertar sin que ella estuviese ahí, para así volver a los viejos días de paz.

Pero, como ustedes saben, Azula conocía lo del buque insignia que rondaba la tribu. Y como ella es así, mala, debía hacer cosas así, malas. Era su naturaleza.

El joven de hielo sintió como si le clavaran una espada en el estómago al escuchar la tranquila voz de la araña madre preguntarle "... y…¿Ya movieron el buque de la bahía?..." como si hubiese sido ella la primera en enterarse.

¡Qué los santos nos protejan!

La cara pálida de Sokka volteó donde estaba la princesa. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mostrando sus orbes azules pasmados. No era un monstruo, era un demonio. ¿Qué acaso no se le escapaba nada?. ¡Maldita perra!

Al notar el enmudecimiento y lo estático que estaba el salvaje, ella supuso que el bobo pensó que la había engañado. ¡Ah!, pero no…

Azula estaba rabiosa pero tranquila. ¿Qué creían?, ¿Qué era tan tonta como su hermano?. Como dijo ella, él no tenía idea de la persona que metió a su casa. Era el momento para recordarle la raíz de su reputación.

-No desesperes campesino,- dijo -…tendré paciencia. Pero dile a tu abuela que se está agotando. También dile que no se pase de lista conmigo, porque si piensa que por ser una anciana voy a tener compasión con ella, o consideración con su vida, se equivoca. He matado mucha gente, te aseguro que no me son extraños ni los niños ni los ancianos como víctimas. De igual forma, dile a Zuko que lo espero con ansias, porque sé que está en tierra oculto como la rata que es. Y al tío Iroh que no he olvidado lo del golpe que facilitó mi transporté a esta espantosa tribu llena de impíos, salvajes e ignorantes. Corre y da mi mensaje… para que todos estén preparados.-

Y aunque Sokka debía correr como nunca para advertir a todos, la impresión fue tan grande que solo tuvo cabeza para salir del cuarto de la araña madre, ir a la sala, sentarse en una silla y apoyar los codos en las rodillas para sostenerse la cabeza con las manos.

¿Qué había hecho?. Había expuesto a su tribu por culpa de su debilidad. Solo un "no" era suficiente para proteger a todos y no lo hizo. Rezo con una fe propia de un dios para que las palabras de su abuela fuesen ciertas, para que las cosas que estaban ocurriendo fuesen por algo que la luna deseaba y que no fueran otro juego del señor del Karma.

* * *

"nos vemos el lunes... esperemos que sea el próximo."


	11. Capítulo 11: La astucia de la anciana

"Hola a todos y, nuevamente, millones de disculpas por el atraso. Hasta ahora pude hacer un espacio para escribir un nuevo capítulo del "Enemigo". Pero en fin, basta de quejas.

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, por sus comentarios, MP y todas las cosas lindas que me hacen llegar por uno u otro medio. Y también agradezco a: **4ever sailormoon**, a **LadyCarne-3**, a **Azrasel**, a** Hatake Nabiki**, a **AzulaRaven** y a **Ares-sama **por sus lindos comentarios en FanFiction.

Espero que les guste este cap... y realmente espero leer de todos pronto."

* * *

**El Enemigo Imperfecto**  
Por: **Chris McRaven**

**Capítulo 11: La astucia de la anciana**

-Tenga Señor del Fuego. Su sortija nos fue de mucha ayuda-

Eran las crónicas de Bato las que se oían. Pudieron mover el buque en el tiempo que habían predicho. Eso era para celebrar. La cara de tranquilidad de todos no tenía precio. Por fin a salvo.

¿Y Sokka?, pues de camino a la nueva morada de los nobles de la Nación del Fuego: el Señor del Fuego Zuko y el General "dragón del oeste" Iroh. Pero ya qué, los esfuerzos habían sido en vano. El demonio de las cuatro naciones lo sabía todo, ¿Cómo?, solo la Luna tenía idea de la manera en la cual la bruja se había enterado de lo que acontecía fuera de su nido.

¿Qué le iba a decir a todos?, ¿Qué había fracasado una vez más?... Bueno, era mejor prevenirlos y quedar como un inútil que guardarse la verdad para sí y arriesgar la vida de inocentes. No vaya a ser que los agarre desprevenidos la araña madre por su culpa. No obstante, si Azula no había hecho un alboroto, lo más probable era le convenía hacerlo hasta que hablara con Zuko, puesto que, si se ponía a matar personas, el Señor del Fuego no hablaría sobre su padre. Al menos podrían hacer algo de tiempo… mientras se les ocurría algo… ¿Algo?, ¿Algo para qué?. Si ya era una consigna el que cuando ella hablara con él sería se avecinaría la desgracia…

¡Por Kuruk!

La puerta de la ahora morada del Señor del Fuego se abrió, dejando lucir el semblante afligido del guerrero de mar a sus inquilinos. Y el aire de alegría que había sido creado, gracias a la noticia de enviar al buque a otro sitio que no fuese la bahía, se hizo humo. Algo no estaba bien, los más veteranos del grupo lo sabían antes que cualquiera.

Como un cuerpo sin alma el muchacho se sentó en el sofá, justo al lado de su abuela, respirando profundamente de vez en vez, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Pobre idiota!. Los demás se desvanecieron como las apariciones en el pantano, solo estaba Sokka y sus culpas inmisericordes. Pero un error lo comete cualquiera, incluso Roku.

Con su instinto maternal, Kana tomó el rostro de arena del muchacho, rebuscando en sus ojos zafiro la culpa que lo aquejaba. La cara vacía del joven le contaba lo que había ocurrido, pero ella necesitaba que sus palabras las escucharan todos. Insistente, acariciando sus cabellos y mejillas, le pidió que contara lo que había pasado… y Sokka, quebrantando el semblante por la preocupación y por la impotencia, relató lo vivido.

"Lo siento", fue lo único que pudo articular después de su confesión, abrazando a su abuela, puesto que no sabía que más hacer para proteger a su gente. Recordemos que Azula no era una común. La chica con mirada de dragón había jurado destruir a todos cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Si no lo había hecho era por el pacto que tenía con la anciana. La situación era preocupante… sumamente preocupante… pero el Avatar no estaba ahí para arreglar las cosa.

Zuko, el Señor del Fuego, no hizo más que dar un respingo y dirigir su mirada hacia la nada, como lo hacía su gran amiga ciega, para pensar en algo que pudiese sacarlos del apuro. Hakoda, jefe de la tribu, buscó con la vista a Bato, el gran guerrero, y con sus miradas se dijeron todo: ninguno de los dos tenían un plan.

Pakku se desconcentró en medio del juego de pai-sho para ponerle atención a la escena de su esposa y su nieto (o nietrasto), cosa que le pareció maravilloso al General Iroh puesto que, cuando nadie lo veía, cambió una pieza del tablero para tomar ventaja en la partida. Ese Iroh que sabe escoger las prioridades…

El primero en hablar fue Pakku, haciendo la pregunta que todos se hacían "¿Cómo paso?". Sokka contesto con la verdad, como era su costumbre, no lo sabía. Ella simplemente había descubierto el buque. "¡Pero cuando llegué estaba dormida!", se excusó rápido. Verdaderamente a Sokka no le cabía en la cabeza lo que aconteció… aunque para todos era evidente. Ella había despertado y había visto el buque antes de que el joven de ojos de mar llegara. Fin de la historia.

Pero no desesperéis conspicuo lector, este no es momento, y si hoy no nos hemos sorprendido, pues sorprendámonos de una buena vez, ¡¿Quién dijo miedo?!.

Kana, cual buena sabia, tenía cubierto eso también, el imprevisto del conocer de "la salamandra" sobre las maniobras hechas a sus espaldas. Desde antes de enviar al halcón mensajero, noble animalito, para contactar con el Señor del Fuego, tal como la muchacha de ojos de sol se lo había pedido, ella sentía algo en el pecho, un mal presagio. Eso era. Kana, entonces, decidió seguir sus instintos y elaborar un plan B por _si acaso_, ¿por si acaso de qué?... bueno…por si acaso de "_acaso"_. Ni Kana misma sabía que era ese "_acaso"_, pero había que cubrirlo… por si acaso.

Y justo cuando Pakku le recriminaba al General de hacer trampa, y justo cuando el General plantaba en su rostro indignación y ofensa ante tal achaque "injustificado", la noble anciana se dirigió al hidalgo Iroh (evitando una lucha de maestros agua y fuego, dicho sea de paso):

-¿General, trajo usted lo que le solicité en la carta?-

-¡Oh claro!. No se me olvidaría la petición de una linda mujer, con todo respeto para usted y su esposo-

-Eso es simplemente maravilloso General-

Nadie tenía una idea de lo que mandó a pedir la mujer… ni siquiera yo, pero seguramente sería de alguna ayuda. Mientras la anciana continuaba acariciando los cabellos de su nieto para calmarlo, los demás hombres de la tribu, y los invitados, se lanzaban miradas de circunstancia, así como de "¡que rayos!". Ni uno solo de los presentes entendía absolutamente nada, mas eso no importaba por el momento. Kana era como los malos espíritus, mas sabía por vieja que por mal espíritu, y sea como sea, la única que tenía un plan era ella.

Inmediatamente Hakoda solicitó conocer la intención de Kana, más la viejecita le dijo que lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar.

El problema sinceramente era Azula, no era ni que le hubiesen ocultado el secreto del suicidio de Ozai, ni que hubiese visto el barco, ni que tuviera una rencilla con su hermano; ¡no, no, no! Nada de eso. Era Azula y punto y se acabó. Por eso, mientras ella estuviese contenida, todo seguiría su curso normal.

-Como un jugo de piedras-

-¡BASTA!-

Mientras todo eso suscitaba, nuestra arma definitiva, Azula de la Nación del Fuego, seguía en su habitación… pero no estaba tranquila, ¡oh no!, estaba furiosa. Bufaba de la pura rabia, incluso, inconscientemente soltaba caliente humo grisáceo por la nariz. Se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación como un león-búfalo aprisionado, aunque eso no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. ¿Cómo pudieron siquiera pensar que podrían engañarla?, ¿Cómo osaron a tal acto de cobardía e insubordinación?. Esos paganos no le temían, pero ella les enseñaría a temer. En cuanto su hermano, al cual no consideraba así, le confirmara que la mentira que había dicho el mugroso campesino come-focas era eso, una mentira, arrasaría con todo; no quedaría cimiento en pie. ¡Y que viniera a enfrentarla ese tal Pakku o el Tío si querían!, los haría pedazo, trizas, les arrancaría la tráquea con sus propias manos. Es más, que la enfrentaran los dos al mismo tiempo, ¡que más daba!; ella era un prodigio y Agni estaba de su lado. Estaba segura de salir victoriosa de la batalla. Tenía la fuerza de un demonio y la protección de un dios.

-¡Les cortaré la lengua por sacrílegos y las manos por idolatras a todos en esta indecente tribu impía!. ¡Estoy cansada de ser piadosa!. ¡Estoy harta de vivir en este sucio lugar y estoy hasta el cuello de esos rituales paganos con agua sobre mi cuerpo y sobre el mundo que Agni creó!. Desolaré estas tierras inútiles en nombre de los espíritus- … sí, estaba enojadita. Arrastraba las palabras, conteniéndose para no asomar su cara por la ventana y gritarle a la primera piltrafa que pasara por ahí. Era frustrante incluso estar en esa habitación blanca, no podía quemar nada porque se darían cuenta inmediatamente que usó fuego-control. Como todo era de hielo, algo se derretiría al contacto de su poderoso fuego azul, las paredes, el piso; siendo evidencia suficiente de haber profanado la prohibición silenciosa

No había forma que Azula, el monstruo de la Nación del Fuego, pudiera canalizar sus penares. Sin embargo lo haría, no en ese momento pero ya habría tiempo…y en tiempo sería cuando Zuko y ese campesino se cruzaran por su camino.

Cualquiera que la viese haciendo berrinches no la reconocería. Del puro enojo se halaba el cabello, arremetiendo contra el piso con un pie y con el otro como una chiquilla malcriada. Es que no podía ser. _No. Podía. Ser._ Solo eso le faltaba, que los bichejos de nieve esos le intentaran ver la cara de estúpida. ¿Pero cuando el mundo se volvió al revés?

-Pero sabrán quien soy yo. Lo pensarán dos veces antes de que me vuelvan a esconder barcos, señores del fuego o generales-, juró.

Ya había caído la noche en la Tribu Agua del Sur. Los pobladores volvían a sus casa después de una ardua jornada laboral. Se reunían con sus familias a pasar tiempo de calidad entre sí, porque así eran los nativos de las Tribus Agua, tenían un gran sentido de unión y cooperación. La rutina también era parte de la vida y nadie escapaba de ella, ni siquiera la familia más prestigiosa de las tribu.

Después de pasar el rato con el Señor del Fuego Zuko y el General Iroh, después de realizar Kana sus teje manejes, regresaron al hogar los cuatro nativos de hielo, no obstante, en el corazón de tres de ellos el pesimismo rondaba.

Evidentemente ninguno de los hombres de la casa quería siquiera acercarse al cuarto de la víbora con ojos de dragón; era peligroso decían; eran unos cobardes, pensaba la anciana. Bueno, eso no es lo relevante.

Para no cansarlos con el cuento, Kana ordenó a los muchachos cortar, picar y que se yo otras labores en la cocina para preparar la cena. Ellos no la podían hacerla puesto que, dadas la situación actual, era necesario preparar los alimentos estilo Reino Tierra o Nación del Fuego para que Azula pudiese meter diente a los platillos, y tanto Pakku como Hakoda y Sokka solo conocían recetas de su tribu. Si estuviese Bato sería otra historia, por su estrecha relación con los Bei-Fong… o más bien, con la hija de estos, no le era para nada desconocido los pasos para elaborar una rica comida que hasta Kyoshi juraría la hizo uno de sus compatriotas… pero Bato ni estaba, ni cocinaría jamás para Azula. Primero recuperaban la vista los tejones-topo antes que eso.

Mientras las algunas artes culinarias se llevaban a cabo en el primer piso de la casa, la abuela de Katara subió las escaleras para darle un vistazo a Azula, la princesa olvidada de la Nación del Fuego. Seguramente estaría que echaba chispas de la cólera, no obstante Gran-Gran se encontraba convencida de que la muchacha controlaría su carácter. La habían criado a la antigua, no esperaría menos de ella.

-¿Cómo estas mi cielo?-, abrió la puerta y saludo la viejecita a la joven de pelo oscuro, quien en esta ocasión decidió amarrar su cabello en una cola baja y dejarlo caer por su hombro derecho. Sentada en la cama, leía el libro que Kana le había prestado, ese sobre historias de La Tribu Agua. Cuando llegó a la parte de mitología, a Azula no le dio mucha gracia, incluso pensó en dejar la lectura a medias, pero su obsesión por hacer las cosas bien se lo impidió. Con forme avanzó la lectura (a raíz de los días en cama), temió que Agni viese su acto como prueba del dudar de su existencia y fuese castigada por tal acto; pero no tenía otro medio de diversión, no le quedaba más que leerlo. No era un libro nada angosto, era brutalmente grueso, pero para Azula, la de ojos de dragón, el tiempo era irrelevante. Le faltaban ya solo unas pocas páginas para terminar. Y solo como dato curioso, siempre que finalizaba su lectura diaria rezaba a Agni por misericordia.

Azula clavo sus pupilas duras sobre la señora, haciendo notar su estado de ánimo… uno no muy bueno.

-Yo no soy "_su cielo"_ ni nada que se le parezca. ¿Y cómo estoy?, pues ya se lo imaginará usted señora, si es que el inútil de su nieto de dio el mensaje que le encomendé-. Directo a la yugular, no había tiempo para atacar órganos blandos. ¡Es que había que ser hipócritas!. ¿En qué cabeza cabe preguntar semejante tontería después de las acciones traicioneras de la vieja para con ella?. Era increíble, toda una impostora. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón rara, por un instante la señora le recordó a sí misma en Ba-Sing-Se.

- Cada palabra mi vida. Lo siento mucho, realmente lo lamento.-

-¿Qué lamenta?, ¿Haber conspirado contra mí o haber traicionado nuestro pacto?. ¡Y tampoco soy "_su vida_"!. ¡Basta ya de una vez con eso!-

-Lamento que tengas que esperar amor. Entiende que estas cosas se tienen que manejar con cautela. El Señor del Fuego Zuko aún tiene sus dudas en cuanto a reunirse contigo. Es complicado, no está convencido del todo. Teme que sea alguna trampa, no sé por qué. Sigue rehusándose a verte por el momento-, mentía la abuela. Ella necesitaba que la princesa pensase que la dilatación de la dichosa reunión no era a causa suya sino de terceros; eso no solo la haría ver como la "buena" ante los ojos de Azula, también le daría algunos puntos de empatía con la muchacha. –Y en cuanto a lo otro, nadie conspira en tu contra amor. La guerra se acabó, eso ya no tiene sentido. Y tampoco te he traicionado, te prometí traer al Señor del Fuego y aquí está… ¡ah! Y déjame decirte que eres una ingrata con esta pobre vieja, no tienes idea del esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para convencer a la tribu y al Señor del Fuego. A los primeros para que me dejara efectuar tu solicitud y al otro para que viniese aquí. Dejando de lado lo que estoy pasando por persuadir, en este momento, a tu hermano y obtener la audiencia que me has pedido, dicho sea de paso.-

-No soy "_su amor_" y, en cuanto al tema que nos concierne, me tiene sin cuidado lo tortuoso o no que sea para usted traer ante mí al Señor del Fuego. Más bien, usted no tiene idea el trabajo que me cuesta contenerme para no achicharrar al inútil de su nieto cada vez que se anima a cruzar palabra conmigo. No me venga entonces a excusarse o a hacerse la víctima. Un trato es un trato. Usted dio su palabra-

-Y pretendo mantenerla- interrumpió Kana, con una voz segura pero dulce,- Dime muñequita, ¿hasta hoy te he fallado?. ¿Hasta este momento he hecho algo que no sea prueba digna de mi fidelidad hacia ti?. He peleado con todos en esta casa y con todos en esta tribu para tenerte en mi hogar. Te he tratado con respeto, nunca ha salido de mi boca palabra alguna en contra tuya. Advertidos han quedado todos para que te traten de igual manera. Cada cosa que se me ha venido a la cabeza para que tu estancia sea agradable la he hecho. ¿Y aun así dudas de mí?. Te digo muñequita, que si hubiese querido hacerte algún mal hace días lo hubiese hecho. Yo soy la que prepara tus alimentos ¿o no?, con tu mente vivaz sé que has captado a lo que me refiero. Pero aquí estas, tan hermosa, con esos ojos dignos de un seguidor de Agni, ni parecida a la jovencita que vino en una de esas "cámaras de bajas temperaturas" días atrás. Creo que he cumplido mi trato a cabalidad… ¿No lo crees?-

Su lógica era irrefutable, de ser por cualquiera en la tribu ella se estaría pudriendo en prisión, pero a cambio, la anciana había luchado contra todos para mantenerla ahí, en ese cuarto, ofreciéndole deliciosos manjares especialmente elaborados para ella. Además, mientras Kana fuese la encargada de preparar su comida, podía despreocuparse de algún atentado en su contra. La vieja no era de ese estilo, ya lo había demostrado. Aun le calaba en la piel el terror que le provocaba meterse a la boca ese pescado seco y asqueroso que le daban en la prisión de la Tribu Agua, puesto que no sabía si estaba envenenado o no. La primera vez que vomitó en la cárcel juró que era un método de defensa de su cuerpo para eliminar el supuesto veneno de la comida, pero al caer en cuenta del terrible dolor de estómago que le achacaba, sacó por deducción que no era una toxina letal lo que provocó su cambió de salud. Por eso, Azula estaba en una encrucijada, o mandar por un hueco su alianza con Kana o esperar un poco y ver, para variar, que pasaba. Si lo ponía en una balanza, hacer un desplante en ese momento implicaba: 1) ir derechito a la cárcel y volver a vivir la paranoia que eso implicaba, 2) que le negaran ver a su hermano, 3) no saber la suerte de su padre, 4) perder la oportunidad de arrasar con todo. Pero, si se quedaba tranquila…

De todos modos ya había esperado varias semanas, aguardar algunas horas más no haría diferencia alguna. Por ese motivo, la chica, nada tonta, prefirió aguardar y mantener una aliada a perderlo todo por un momento de cólera…. Ya verían después todos quien era la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego Azula. La devastación que provocaría sería tan grande que todos y cada uno de los libros de historia de todas las naciones lo contarían.

-…puede ser…- dijo con aires de grandeza, porque, eso sí, ella no podía darse por menos,- … mas no nos desviemos entonces del punto primordial ¿Cuándo veré a mi hermano?. Y no soy "_su muñequita_"-

-… bueno… este….Tu hermano es un joven un poco… algo… cambiante…-

- Sí, no tiene carácter para nada. Ya lo sé-

-Yo no quería decir eso… pero … en fin, creo que… en unos dos días lo habré convencido para que te vea aquí, en tu cuarto. Así no tendrás que salir, puesto que eso implicaría que te encaden y yo no quiero que te traten de esa manera tan grosera mi solecito. Eres una jovencita muy dulce, no mereces ser sometida de esa forma- ¿Dulce?... nunca nadie la había adjetivado de ese modo.

-Mejor, no quiero tener que volver a pasar por esa humillación…. Doña Kana… si es posible reducir el tiempo de espera, hágalo. Sé que usted pondrá todo su empeño para convencer a mi hermano para verme, pero le pido aplicar un poco de esfuerzo extra ahora. Verdaderamente necesito hablar con él. Pongo toda mi confianza en su mediación…. Y tampoco soy "_su solecito_"-

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos corazón-

Esa señora era imposible…

-¿Y bien?. ¿Cómo esta de ánimo la señorita?- Pakku fue el primero en hablar apenas notó a su esposa entrar a la cocina. Los muchachos detuvieron sus labores para voltear a ver a la señora de la casa. Estaban aún expectantes por saber que pretendía Azula. Temían más que nada por la señora, ellos, varias veces, insistieron en acompañarla en su plática con la salamandra de la Nación del Fuego, pero la viejecita se negó rotundamente alegando que eso intimidaría a la muchacha…¿Intimidarla?, como si eso fuese posible.

Pero como ella tiene esos ojos que doblegan el alma, sus muchachos le hicieron caso y la dejaron ir sola. Y mientras Kana estaba con sus "Teje manejes" (como me gusta esa frase) con la princesa, los hombres de la casa creaban teorías _cospiranoicas_ en contra de Azula, la musaraña de la Nacion del Fuego. Entre el delantal y la tabla de picar, los cuchicheos profundos de voces varoniles se apropiaban de toda la cocina, pero sin jamás bajar la guardia en contra de la bruja del segundo piso.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, cuando solo faltaba que viniese la maestra de la cocina para que les ordenase que más hacer, se dieron la libertad de hablar un poco respecto a las situaciones que ocurrían en la tribu. Pakku cruzado de brazos, Hakoda sentado en el filo de un mueble, apoyando las manos en el; y Sokka secándose las manos con un trapo, conversaban sin guión alguno.

-¿Y qué haremos si no funciona lo que sea que Gran-Gran tenga en la cabeza?-

-No desesperes Hakoda. Kana es una mujer sabia, si ella dice que su plan dará resultado, lo hará. Sin olvidar que ya he entrenado a los maestros-agua para _ese día_. Aunque Kana diga que no es necesario, prefiero no tomar riesgos. Prevenir nunca ha matado a nadie.-

-… esperemos… Azula es una muchacha terrible. No quiero ni imaginar que es capaz de hacer si enfurece… y lo va a hacer cuando se dé cuenta de lo que pasó con su padre. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven llega a ser tan mala?-

-Practica Hakoda, como todo. Practica y mucha paciencia-

-¿De ella?-

-De su padre.-, corrigió Pakku casi ipso facto, -Hay que admitir que él difunto Señor del Fuego Ozai hizo un excelente guerrero de Azula-

-Honor a quien honor merece. No cualquiera puede jactarse de entrenar al guerrero que tomó Ba-Sing-Sé-

-¡¿Pero qué rayos están diciendo?!- Interrumpió Sokka la conversación de los veteranos de guerra, totalmente indignado e impresionado, dicho sea de paso, arrojando el trapo a un mueble cercano,- ¿Están halagando al insano que creó a semejante monstruo?. No ven que por ese maldito infeliz, que en el infierno esté, la tribu corre peligro. Pero ustedes están ahí, adulando el curriculum militar de la bruja esa. ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?-

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer?- Hakoda tenía nuevamente la razón, la suerte estaba echada pero solo los espíritus sabían el desenlace. Solo restaba alzar plegarias por la elocuencia y el buen manejo de la lengua de Zuko para no provocar la ira de su hermana. Ahora que la tribu era más grande, más poblada, más personas corrían peligro. Con solo un rayo de la chica de ojos de fuego, haría cenizas muchos hogares, destruiría obras públicas importantes y tomaría la vida de ciudadanos inocentes.

Pero ya me desvié de nuevo. Así que volvamos a la pregunta de que le hizo Pakku a Kana cuando esta regreso de ver a Azula.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Cómo esta de ánimo la señorita?-

-Bastante tranquila. Con una larga y una corta logré contenerla. Por el momento todo va a pedir de boca-

-Me alegra que seas tan optimista en las peores situaciones-

-¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?-, achacó dudosa.

-¿Qué acaso no estoy en la cocina haciendo exactamente lo que me has pedido?-, respondió elocuente, -Claro que confío en ti Kana, de eso ni qué dudar, pero todo plan tiene sus imprevistos y temo que ese "imprevisto" este vestido de fuego azul… y te haga daño-. Ante la verdadera preocupación del oriundo de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Gran-Gran no hizo más que obsequiarle una sonrisa bondadosa a su esposo y, poco a poco, se acercó para posar una mano en su mejilla. Realmente, detrás de ese duro semblante, había un hombre dulce y misericordioso.

-Tranquilo, tienes que entender que algunos peleamos sin elementos que nos auxilien. Como sea, eso lo dejaremos para luego-, afirmó para luego quitar su mano de Pakku, y continuó -Es hora de preparar la cena ya que todos tenemos hambre, en especial yo.- luego se dirigió a su nieto –Sokka, me puedes pasar la bolsa que me trajo el General Iroh. La deje en la sala-, sin chistar, su nieto hizo exactamente lo que le pidió, desapareciendo entre la puerta de la cocina.

-Y a todo esto Gran-Gran…-, ahora era Hakoda el que interrogaba, -¿qué fue lo que te trajo el General?, si se puede saber-

-Claro querido. Me trajo algunas hierbas de la Nación del Fuego y otras cositas por el estilo. Hoy vamos a cenar como si fuésemos nativos de la nación carmesí-, sonrío.

* * *

"Espero les gustase, rezo por vernos pronto."


	12. Capítulo 12: De la ira de Azula

"Hola amigos. Pues sí, creo que mis vacaciones no me dieron tiempo en lo mínimo para escribir... y nuevamente perdón por eso. Realmente voy a tratar de publicar con la mayor frecuencia posible, pero no puedo darles (aun) un día exacto de publicación.

Como siempre, no hay palabras para agradecer todos sus lindos comentaros por FB, por aquí, en mi blog, en mi deviant, etc. Los quiero muchísimo y gracias.

AzulaRaven, Ares-sama, Hatake Nabiki, Azrasel, gracias por sus comentarios. Enserio. son unos soles.

Y ya sin mas, no les quito su tiempo. Espero que les guste."

* * *

**El Enemigo Imperfecto**  
Por: **Chris McRaven**

**Capítulo 12: De la ira de Azula y otras eventualidades**

-¡Te voy a hacer mil pedazos Zuko y contigo todo este miserable pueblucho atestado de injuriosos apóstatas!-

En este preciso instante podría relatar lo que está sucediendo, de manera tal que apaciguaría la curiosidad que ahora le carcome, afable lector. Pude, también, contar las cosas en un orden secuencial y evitar las ideas que la anterior declaración de venganza de Azula trae a su cabeza, pero como el señor del Karma precisamente hoy no está de su lado, entonces, al igual que lo he venido haciendo últimamente, relataré los eventos dándole largas al asunto.

Con una gran sonrisa entró Kana a la habitación de Azula, detrás de ella venía su nieto, Sokka, el de los ojos azul zafiro, quien llevaba algunos platos extra para la muchacha. Aunque ya estaba completamente recuperada, Gran-Gran recomendó que, durante los siguientes dos días, las cosas siguieran como habitualmente se habían dado desde el recibimiento de Azula en la casa de la noble mujer, lo cual se acató sin chistar. La única faltante en el panorama eran los médicos maestros-agua, ya no eran necesarios, así que sus visitas cesaron por completo (un gran alivio para la invitada, cabe destacar).

Si bien Azula condenó como un acto de alta traición el ocultar el buque de su hermano, debía alabar la gran idea de la anciana de mandar a traer hiervas y otros comestibles desde la Nación del Fuego. Durante el día anterior, y lo que llevaba de la mañana, los deliciosos sabores de su patria fueron degustados por su paladar, disfrutados por su nariz y admirados por sus ojos. Le encantaba ver el color rojo de esos platillos, le traían a la mente buenos recuerdos de un feliz pasado lejano.

Después del ceremonial "Hola" de la anciana, Azula no hizo más que responderle a su acto amable de la misma manera. Se acomodó la princesa de forma indicada para que la bandeja pudiese ajustarse a su cuerpo sin que los alimentos fueran al piso. Llegaban justo a tiempo, Azula moría de hambre, a pesar del abundante desayuno que tuvo. Ya había terminado de leer el libro que le prestó Kana, por ello sus actividades recreativas se limitaban a hacer ejercicio a escondidas y ver por la ventana el, para ella, pueblo-prisión.

Cuando todo estuvo en su sitio, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego inició con la ingesta, con la ceremonial elegancia que solo años de estricto entrenamiento en protocolo y etiqueta pueden forjar. Sokka, mientras tanto, apenas hubo dejado los menudos platitos de salsas y aderezos varios en la mesita de noche, se fue directo al marco de la puerta para, desde ahí, vigilar cualquier movimiento de la arpía. Era mejor estar alertas.

El joven soldado contemplaba a la indiferente Azula, la víbora. Presentía que pronto algo de su "maravillosa personalidad" afloraría… sería un problema entonces. No obstante, a grandes rasgos se había comportado, aún continuaba todo como de costumbre, era algo ¿no?. Sumado, al ser ella "la novedad", las penas que pasaba constantemente con la bruja se volvían el tema de conversación en reuniones de amigos. Al menos para algo de provecho sacaba de la tonta.

Notó entonces que la antigua apariencia de la princesa había vuelto, su cara estaba rellena, su cabello brillante y su piel liza, parecía una persona totalmente diferente en comparación de la mujer que llego en aquella cámara de bajas temperaturas, pero sus ojos chispeantes repletos de maldad seguían como el primer día que la conoció. Su teatrito no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente, ella era mala y así se iba a morir.

Más o menos así fueron bailando los pensamientos de Sokka, entre el cómo resaltaban los ojos de azula en medio de los colores fríos de su tierra de hielo y el ser vil que ella era por nacimiento (y jamás sería de otra manera); pero para Kana, las ideas se concentraban en otros temas más importantes.

Con la alegría del mundo, la anciana madre le comentó a la princesa olvidada de la Nación del Fuego el deseo de su hermano por verla. Ya había sido todo preparado, solo las horas separaban el encuentro de la familia real. La noticia obligó a la muchacha a para el comer de aquellos deliciosos alimentos; por fin el día por el que tanto había sufrido había llegado. Pronto las mentiras del campesino se caerían a pedazos.

Pregunto entonces la muchacha el momento exacto de la reunión, -dentro de una hora u hora y media a lo mucho-, contesto la señora de cabello blanco, recomendando de paso que apresurara con los alimentos, puesto que era menester arreglarla como era debido para ver a su hermano, el Señor del Fuego Zuko. Mas a ella le valía media col partida a la mitad verse bien o mal para el "Señor del Fuego Zuko"; era un maldito miserable sin honor ni honra, la vergüenza de la familia, un bueno para nada; si lo había mandado a llamar era por necesidad, no por otra cosa. Él no merecía ni el tiempo ni la dedicación de ella, él no merecía que se arreglara para él… más la anciana se veía tan emocionada que ni siquiera supo por dónde negarse.

-Muy bien- comento plana e inexpresiva, volviendo luego a su comida.

-:o:-

Sokka salió de la habitación cargando la bandeja repleta de platos sucios. Kana, por otro lado, prefirió quedarse un poco más con la princesa; "… cosa de chicas", pensó el guerrero mientras bajaba a la cocina.

Encontró a Pakku, el gran maestro-agua, preparándose un poco de té. Se respiraba un aire tenso en el ambiente, no era para menos, dentro de unos cuantos minutos Zuko hablaría con Azula y de ahí, solo la Luna sabría que iba a pasar. Todos estaban preparados para contener a la chica… al 'Monstruo de la Nación del Fuego'.

-¿Ya evacuaron a todos?-, interrogó sereno el joven, al mismo tiempo que colocaba los platos en el lavabo y se preparaba para dejarlos como nuevos.

-Sí, todo está listo muchacho… ahora solo nos resta esperar…-

-:o:-

En un carruaje digno de cualquier dios iba el Señor del Fuego Zuko. Jugueteaba con sus manos y se cuestionaba si realmente su decisión había sido la correcta... esa de "no decirle a su hermana lo de su padre", puesto que la de "llevarla a la Tribu Agua" había sido un total error. Por su culpa muchas personas inocentes corrían un gran peligro. Era completamente comprensible los miedos de Zuko, el que alguna vez proscrito, respecto al tema. A pesar de que la princesa llevaba años sin practicar su fuego control, Azula era un prodigio, ella nació con estrella… no sería nada raro que aun poseyera esas habilidades macabras que tanta fama le habían hecho en la roja nación. ¿En que estaría pensando en ese momento?

Tanto el General Iroh como Hakoda, quienes iban con él, intentaban tranquilizarlo con palabras nobles y consejos sabios, pero eso no diluía la cara de preocupación del joven Señor del Fuego. En su mente, repetía desesperadamente su mantra de buena fortuna para situaciones como estas: "No lo vayas a arruinar como siempre lo haces Zuko".

-:o:-

Azula estaba ansiosa, bastante ansiosa para ser honestos, tan ansiosa que ya se estaba empezando a enojar. Incluso llegó pensar que todo era un teatro de la anciana para mantenerla a raya por más tiempo… bueno… por su bien que no fuera así, puesto que si eso era otra de sus mentiras, ahora sí quemaba a todos dentro de la casucha que la vieja llamaba hogar.

Sentada en la cama, con la espalda contra la cabecera de la misma y las piernas cubiertas con cobijas, no hacía más que tomar su cabella, amarrada en una cola alta, e inspeccionarla (una forma para matar el rato). Y aunque estaba en la cama tenía los zapatos puestos, ya que debía estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad (porque bien todo podía ser una trampa). Era bastante probable que, en el momento menos esperado, arrojaran una bomba o algo similar a su habitación, o entraran un grupo de asesinos entrenados, tantas cosas. Sí, para ella resultaba de vida o muerte estar prevenida (otra vieja costumbre suya). Recordemos que por su pasado, la princesa era un tanto... digamos … _paranoica…_

Movía la punta del pie inquieta y su semblante se marcaba más y más por el enfado. Suspiraba frustrada mientras la espera se alargaba. "Pronto Azula, no te alarmes… pronto estará aquí", pensaba a manera de mantra para tranquilizarse. Se peinaba con los dedos su larga coleta amarrada con una cinta azul; Angi había estado con ella toda su vida, Agni haría que su hermano viniera para confirmarle que las palabras del campesino eran basura, al igual que esa maldita tribu de profanos.

Entonces, los ojos de la princesa chispearon como las piedras que usan los del Reino Tierra para encender hogueras y fogatas, pero su semblante muerto se mantuvo. Al ver la puerta de su habitación abrirse, dejando notar a la persona que por tanto tiempo ella había esperado, tuvo muy en cuenta que ese día se jugaría el todo por el todo.

-Tanto tiempo Zuzu… ¿Cómo has estado?-. Preparémonos para lo peor... pues se acerca reptante el destino.

Zuko verdaderamente estaba impresionado por lo que veía. Su hermana, la princesa loca de la Nación del Fuego, parecía una persona totalmente distinta a aquella desquiciada que transportaron en la cámara de bajas temperaturas. Su apariencia era la de sus mejores días, solamente que su cabello era notablemente más largo, sin olvidar que sus ropas rojas se desvanecieron para que los presumidos azules fanfarronearan hermosos por su cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta para conversar en privado, hacía mente de como lograron convencerla para vestir con esos tonos. No era un secreto en lo mínimo que ella los detestaba, el único tono que aceptaba y amaba era el rojo de su nación. Para la maestro-fuego, lucir otro color era un acto de impíos… así que tremenda misión se dieron Sokka y su familia para meterla ahí.

Se veía tranquila, eso lo asustaba. Azula característicamente se comportaba de tal forma cuando algo no le gustaba o tenía algún plan entre manos. Suplicó el príncipe a Agni que lo cuidara como siempre lo había hecho, puesto que desde su destierro la deidad nunca lo había abandonado, estaba seguro de ello. Sus pruebas del hecho eran contundentes, primero Agni le permitió viajar con su tío todo el tiempo, luego le permitió conocer a sus amigos; finalmente, le permitió salvar a Katara y a su nación. Había sido tan afortunado que a veces pensaba que toda la suerte le tocaba por derecho su hermana se la había quedado para él mismo.

Pobre Azula, realmente él había sido el que nació con suerte.

La princesa, por otro lado, no hacía más que mirar rabiosa a su hermano, más su cara seguía como si nada. Le daba tanta ira ver a su hermano pavonearse con el traje de "Señor del Fuego".… ¡Por los espíritus!, la que debía estar luciendo esas telas, esos colores, ese tocado era ella. Ella, la hija del ex Señor del Fuego Ozai, el prodigio de la Nación del Fuego, no un bueno para nada que lo único que había hecho en su vida era cometer error tras error tras error. Ahora, se posaba frente a su cama, a una distancia prudente el muy cobarde, y la miraba con esos ojos de idiota que parecían suplicar por aceptación, por amistad. Tonto. El Señor del Fuego no suplica, ni con la mirada ni con el pensamiento, toma todo puesto que es suyo, porque Agni es su dios, el más grande, el mejor, el más sabio entre los dioses. Zuko, bajo los conceptos de su hermana, era una vida desperdiciada. ¡Qué vergüenza!… pero no importaba, dentro de poco ella sería el Señor del Fuego, como debió ser siempre, y los errores que había cometido su hermano serían enmendados por ella. Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

-Bien… por suerte… - contesto al fin el muchacho, -y siempre rezando por tu bienestar-

-¡Bah!, no seas ridículo Zuzu. A mí no me vengas con teatritos vulgares como los de esos actores de la isla Ámbar. ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi bienestar?… al parecer las mentiras son una herencia inevitable en nuestra familia-

-No es así Azula… hablo con la verdad cuando digo que me preocupo por ti y te deseo lo mejor-

-Calla Zuko, calla. No seas hipócrita que los dioses escuchan y no perdonan. Si tanto te preocuparas por mí **nunca** me habrías traído a este nido de subnormales idolatras. No tienes idea de las atrocidades que he tenido que tolerar: desde ponerme estas ropas con colores sacrílegos hasta permitir que esos ignaros maestros-agua realicen sus rituales salvajes en mí. ¡EN MÍ!. ¡Yo toda una princesa sometida a actos de personas primitivas!. Y luego está ese campesino come focas bueno para nada amiguito tuyo; un engreído, un pedante, ¡un idiota!. No hay manera que le entre en la cabeza verbo alguno. ¿De qué clase de amistades te has hecho Zuzu?-

-De las mejores en las cuatro naciones-

-… El optimismo y la idiotez se te han contagiado de ese campesino al parecer. Pero bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar de ti?. Tu que nunca supiste distinguir entre tu deber y las palabras vacías de cualquier profano que pudiese hablar-. El veneno en la muchacha no se había secado, seguía con ese simpático carácter que hace que esté en boca de todos los recurrentes de tabernas repugnantes y escondidas entre los pueblos; no obstante, su verdadera preocupación se enfocaba en otro sitio, no en su hermano. Allá él con su destino y las malas decisiones que había tomado. Era un bobo, siempre sería un bobo. -… ¿Cómo está la Nación del Fuego?- pregunto sincera, como rara vez se le ha visto.

-Prospera, poco a poco su belleza es restaurada gracias al esfuerzo de todos. Los colonos regresan a sus hogares, las familias se reúnen, los soldados vuelven a casa, las naciones fomentan tratos amables entre ellas. Las cosas van de maravilla-

-¡¿Maravilla?!. ¿Todo el avance que habíamos hecho con las colonias para qué?. ¡Para nada!- se sujetaba la frente frustrada -Perdemos tierras Zuzu,- aseveró extendiendo la mano, como señalando hacia alguna parte, -tierras que son nuestras por derecho-, aseguró, dejando caer con fuerza los puños al lado de su cuerpo.

-¿Derecho?, eran del Reino Tierra desde un inicio. ¿Cómo vamos a tener más derecho nosotros que los nativos en su propio hogar?-

-Tenemos el derecho inalienable de superioridad que Agni nos ha dado. Somos el más grande pueblo de las cuatro naciones y tú, "Señor del Fuego", te rebajas igualándote con todos esos rurales inmundos. Ellos no saben vivir sus vidas, nuestro deber, y designio de Agni, es guiarlos por _el buen camino_. Somos sus hermanos mayores, nos deben respeto, obediencia y nosotros a cambio les debemos guía, protección. Ellos no entienden eso, son salvajes aun. Debemos civilizarlos. Lo dicen los escritos sagrados-

-¡Entonces los escritos están mal!-, gritó Zuko, horrorizando con su blasfemia a su única hermana.

-¡Zuko!, ¡¿cómo te atreves?!-

-Agni es misericordioso. Agni quiere a todos sus hijos, incluso a los que no lo siguen. Si Agni fuese tan despiadado como tú predicas entonces no sería un dios, sería un demonio-

-¡Cállate Zuko, por lo que más quieras no digas esas cosas o sufrirás la ira de nuestro señor!-, y Azula temió, no por ella sino por su hermano. Para la princesa el peligro de insultar a su dios era tal real como el aire que respiraba. No vaya a ser que las palabras del joven imprudente llegaran a oídos del misericordioso y fuese castigado. Eso no se lo desearía ni a Zuko, su peor enemigo.

Los ojos tambaleantes, temerosos de Azula confirmaban su fe sin medida ni dimensiones. Sería infructuoso, de mi parte, tratar si quiera explicar lo que su corazón sintió al abrigar esas oraciones en sus tímpanos. Ella no temía a nada, ni a la muerte misma, puesto que Agni la cuidaba, más temblaba como una oveja-coala asustada ante su dios... el cual castigaba como un buen padre, con mano dura.

- Agni-, continuó, -no permite una traición o …-

-¡Nuestro dios es sabio y justo!-, interrumpió cortante el Señor del Fuego, -¡ Sabe que lo que digo, que lo que hago, es justo, es noble, puesto que es mi manera de ofrendarle!... Azula, no seas tonta, la forma en la que nos enseñaron las leyes de Agni estaban equivocadas. Él no desea el mal para nadie, Agni, la madre tierra, la luna y los vientos del destino, todos, guían a las cuatro naciones, sin importa la procedencia de sus hijos, todos somos uno, todos somos un complemento.-

-¡Pues quiero que los nómadas aire, los nativos del agua y los oriundos de la tierra complementen mi espada con su sangre!. ¡¿Qué estupideces hablas hermano?!, el mensaje de Agni es claro. Él no perdona una traición, el no olvida una promesa, el castiga sin consideración por una falta. Le hemos prometido la tierra entera, él a cambión nos ha dado prosperidad. No cumplir la promesa que nuestros antepasados le han hecho a nuestro dios condenaría a nuestro pueblo a la miseria. Marcaría la caída de nuestro imperio-

-¡No es así!-. La seguridad en la voz de Zuko, su rostro firme y ese aire de convencimiento que emanaba, obligó, por vez única, a Azula a escuchar con atención. El pobre joven estaba cansado de las ideas duras de su hermana, desde pequeña fue así, eso él lo comprendía, sin embargo era suficiente de su necedad, de su pensar que consistía en que solo ella tenía la razón. Pues no, esta vez no, esta vez el hablaría. No se quedaría callado como cuando era un niño... ya no. -Agni nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad de hermanarnos con los antes enemigos, no debemos desaprovechar la buena fortuna que nuestro dios nos está dando-

-…Ya veo…- contesto serena, tranquila, tanto que si la hubiesen visto ustedes estarían asustadizos como el propio Zuko lo estaba en secreto. Y después de un silencio, continuó, -tu eres el inicio de nuestra caída… tu marcaras el principio de la desgracia de la Nación del Fuego. Tú, un tonto que nunca ha tenido las agallas suficientes para tomar decisiones y elegir el camino correcto. Un traidor en el trono, eso es lo que eres, rodeado de traidores iguales que tú, de enemigos de nuestra nación como lo son el avatar y sus amiguitos… Eres una deshonra para nuestra familia-. Mas Azula no cedía con tanta facilidad, menos ante el discurso cursi de su hermano.

-Azula, te amo con todo el corazón, como solo a la familia se puede amar, pero no te permito que me insultes ni que cuestiones mis decisiones. Soy el Señor del Fuego ahora, debes respetarme-

-¡No eres nada más que un monigote, una pantalla!. Seguramente el que está detrás del trono es el tío Iroh y no tú. No tienes ni la fuerza ni la decisión que presumes para guiar una nación. Hasta tu sabes que yo era la adecuada para ser el Señor del Fuego, era mi destino, pero una broma cruel me hizo nacer de segunda. ¿Mi deber es arrebatarte lo que era mío por derecho, por mérito?. De acuerdo. Me da igual. Lo haré, bien sabes que será así. Mas, ¿qué son esas ridiculeces que dices?, ¿Amarme con el corazón como solo se puede amar a la familia?. ¿Qué clase de amor profesas cuando me tienes prisionera en este páramo de nieve y a nuestro padre pudriéndose en la cárcel?. Eres un gusano Zuko, un maldito gusano-

-¡Las cosas que hago las hago por tu bien!. ¡Entiende!-

-¡No!. No me importa entenderte y tampoco me interesa lo que hagas por mí.-, arrastraba las palabras,-No quiero escuchar tus sandeces y ni tus habladurías. No me importa, puesto que yo solo me preocupo por mi familia y tú no eres más parte de ella. Aun así, el destino me arrincona a requerirte Zuzu, entonces no hagamos esta reunión más larga de lo que debe ser. De todos modos, tarde o temprano, volveré a mi tierra y pagarás con creses todo el daño que nos hiciste.

-Azula…-

-Solo necesito saber de ti una cosa… Papá está vivo… ¿Verdad?. Papá vive encerrado en las celdas de la Nación del Fuego, encarcelado injustamente bajo el único crimen de hacer crecer a su patria, ¿No es así?... Por favor, dime que él vive y que las palabras del campesino amigo tuyo eran calumnias... Dime la verdad Zuzu-

Pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Era exactamente lo que ella no quería oír; no obstante, se aferraba a la idea de que su padre estuviese con vida. ¡Oh sí!, como lo amaba la princesa, lo amaba tanto... Muchos decían que fue su padre la única cosa que realmente quiso en la vida, pero el señor del Karma castiga porque es un enviado fortuito de los dioses.

Zuko no deseaba romperle el corazón a su hermana y lo que tanto alardeaba no tenía mínimo de falsedad. Él la amaba con locura... tanto que deseaba tapar el sol con un dedo, (dícese del hecho que tanto escondió: la muerte de su padre) pero no podía. ¡Que no hubiese dado por volver ese lúgubre capítulo de su vida familiar un loco sueño!.

Estaba triste por su padre, pero aún más por Azula, sintiéndose inútil, dicho sea, puesto que cayó en cuenta que él mismo no era capaz de sofocar el dolor que de ella emanaba... ni el que vendría con la noticia.

-¡HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

-…Yo… admiro muchas cosas de ti. Tu fuerza, tu astucia, tu elocuencia, tu decisión, tu firmeza. Admito que si hubiese tenido un poco, solo un poco, de esas características hubiese sido lo que todos querían que fuera… tal vez… hubiese podido evitarte tanto dolor… tal vez hubiese tenido el valor y la agallas de decirte la verdad… y todo esto no estaría pasando…pero temí perderte a ti también. Perdóname Azula, no podía darme ese lujo. Te amo más de lo que te imaginas, eres lo único que tengo en el mundo entero-

-…¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Nuestro padre… no está entre nosotros. Él… él decidió quitarse la vida por mano propia…-

-… no….-

- Nuestro padre se suicidó... Lo lamento Azula... Perdóname-

Solo un cuerpo se vio salir desde la casa del jefe de la tribu Hakoda, siendo galardonado con trozos hielo y otros escombros procedentes de la pared del hogar donde ella era huésped. Era una manera muy original de ampliar una ventana, dicho sea de paso.

Como se imaginarán, luego de la noticia, la princesa enloqueció (cosa recurrente ya en ella) y no veía a Zuko, el Señor del Fuego, como familia (porque, a pesar de las palabras de la princesa, siempre serían hermanos. Existiendo, de una forma bastante dura de comprender para nosotros, un amor real de la princesa hacia el ahora Señor del Fuego Zuko), sino como enemigo. Se abalanzo sobre él, con un golpe contundente (y muy bien plantado) hizo que por física elemental el ex-príncipe atravesara la pared, cayendo de espalda, siendo recibido únicamente por los caminos hechos de hielo.

El joven de las tierras carmesí no supo ni que lo golpeó, pero sabía que no era prudente perder el conocimiento. A como pudo, se apoyó con uno de sus codos para elevar un tanto su cuerpo, con su mano libre se quitaba trozos de hielo y se frotaba la frente para recuperar rápido la compostura. Pero, solo como recomendación, ¡que se recupere rápido!, puesto que Azula, la princesa cautiva, iba detrás de él.

Por el hoyo que el cuerpo de "Zuzu" había hecho, la chicha con ojos de dragón salió de la casa de Gran-Gran. Escuchándose sus pies azotar contra el piso, moviendo su cuerpo de una manera particular para amortiguar la caída. De repente, clavo sus ojos de serpiente en el mal trecho Señor del Fuego, gritándole a todo pulmón, con una cara de loca que haría temblar al Hombre Combustión en un "pispas".

-¡Te voy a hacer mil pedazos Zuko y contigo todo este miserable pueblucho atestado de injuriosos apóstatas!-

-:o:-

-Y entonces Toph me dijo: Bato…-, más las sombrías aventuras de Bato y la Bandida Ciega tuvieron que esperar, al ser interrumpidas por aquel ruido estrepitoso del Señor del Fuego chocando contra las calles de la Tribu Agua del Sur... y los gritos de la víbora de la Nación del Fuego, claro está.

A pocas cuadras de ahí se vivía el preludio de una batalla final entre hermanos, la predicción que todos aguardaban desde un inicio, pero todo estaba preparado para la contención de la hecatombe. Con un movimiento de la mano libre de Bato, los soldados que lo acompañaban se dirigieron hacia el punto de colapso familiar, guiados por uno de los guerreros más honorables del pueblo de hielo.

-:o:-

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

-¡Por los dioses!-

Exclamaban sorprendidos los hombres del loto blanco, interrumpiendo su partida de pai-sho. Fue un estruendo tal que hasta la osamenta de la casa bramó. Era evidente… Azula ya sabía lo de su padre.

Hakoda se dejó mostrar, al igual que su hijo, de algún otro lado del primer piso, también alterados por aquel ruido ensordecedor. No obstante, ¿para qué tapar el sol con un dedo?, era obvio que la fiera era la responsable de todo.

El nombre "Sokka" salió de los labios del jefe de la tribu, y cual hombre entrenado para la guerra, sabía que significaba eso. Entonces, tomando su espada y boomerang, siguió a su padre a la habitación de Azula sin chistar ni pedir explicación. No había tiempo que perder.

-Kana, quédate aquí por favor- Alegó Pakku antes de salir por la puerta principal junto con Iroh. No quería que la persona más importante de su vida resultara lastimada. Luego le pediría disculpas por darle una orden.

-:o:-

De un golpe abrieron la puerta, recibiendo la terrible noticia de que los hermanos no estaban ahí. Ahora coronaba el espacio un agujero en la pared y escombros por todas partes. Mala señal.

Hakoda corrió hacia la pared herida seguido por su hijo, temiendo lo peor con cada paso; la muerte del Señor del Fuego. Apoyando una mano en el agujero aquel que daba la vista a toda la hermosa ciudad blanca, asomo la cabeza, pudo reconocer a la joven princesa totalmente enloquecida y al Señor del Fuego en completa desventaja. Con un segundo de diferencia apareció su hijo Sokka por la "ventana", percatándose del mismo escenario que encerraban las pupilas de su padre.

Vio a la serpiente vociferar palabras barrocas y enérgicas… ¿En qué lio te has metido joven guerrero del sur?.

-:o:-

Estaba herida en el alma, eso era lo peor. Estaba fúrica a mas no poder, eso era preocupante. Estaba sola como nunca antes, eso era triste. Ya no había nada que perder, nada, pero si podía quitarle la vida al traidor de Zuko con sus manos, habría valido la pena todos esos años de angustia encerrada en el olvido de su nación.

Que Agni la perdone, puesto que sus promesas no podrán ser cumplidas, mas, probablemente, su suerte era el precio que le estaba cobrando su dios por no haber materializado sus juramentos.

¡Que más daba todo!, no dejaría cimiento en pie, así fuera lo último que hiciera. Estaba dispuesta a matar sin piedad alguna a aquel que se le cruzara en frente. Si querían que se fuera de este mundo, ella no tenía nade que objetar por ello, pero se llevaría a cada individuo de la Tribu Agua del Sur al infierno.

Desconocía por completo al hombre caído frente a ella a causa de la cólera que la controlaba. Los recuerdos de su infancia con Zuko fueron bloqueados, mas sus ropas rojas le hacían recordar su hogar, aquel terruño al cual nunca volvería. Era una pena, ¡oh sí que lo era!, … ¿Cómo pudo terminar así una mujer tan linda?. Solo los espíritus saben. Por ello, al ver a su hermano en el piso, no solo vio al traidor que le había dado la espalda, también entendió que ese día era el final… y era momento de dar el todo por el todo.

Y grito, gritó como gritan los guerreros antes de ir en busca de la muerte durante la batalla, para darse fuerza y ánimos a sí misma, para no flaquear. Su voz se escuchó en toda la Tribu Agua del Sur y maldijo por lo bajo a aquellos que hicieron su vida de ensueño miserable .

-¡Te voy a hacer mil pedazos Zuko y contigo todo este miserable pueblucho atestado de injuriosos apóstatas!-

Entonces se abalanzó en contra de su hermano, el cual, por suerte y su arduo entrenamiento, apenas pudo escapar de las garras de Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

Una danza macabra era aquello, una combinación entre fuego y rayos. Evidentemente Zuko no podría mantener la lucha contra Azula por largo tiempo; ella, por otra parte, parecía posesa por un ente paranormal. No obstante, sus años de encierro habían hecho estragos en ella. Aunque seguía hábil en el arte de la guerra, no había avanzado a su ritmo habitual. Ciertamente existía una mejora en sus habilidades, pero no era la que todos esperaríamos. Esa fue la verdadera causa por la cual Zuko podía defenderse (con esfuerzo sobre humano) del Dragón de Ozai, por su falta de entrenamiento. de no ser por ese pequeño detalle él, el Señor del Fuego, estaría muerto y yo contaría otra historia.

A la chica de ojos ámbar le importaba lo mínimo la ciudad o quien estuviese por ahí, con solo un movimiento de su cuerpo arrojaba rayos azules y destruía todo a su paso. Puentes, casas, todo. El Señor del Fuego se vio obligado a huir a todo lo que le daban las piernas, solo para darse tiempo a sí mismo y pensar en un plan.

-¿A dónde vas Zuzu? ¡Regresa a mí y demuéstrame el amor que me profesas tanto maldito infame!-

Sí, Azula la desbocada le estaba dando tremenda casería a su hermano, y si hubiese tenido un hogar, hubiese colgado la cabeza del Señor del fuego en la sala como trofeo.

Mientras tanto, Hakoda y Sokka intentaban detener a Azula, (seguidos muy de cerca por Pakku y Iroh). El joven lobo guerrero lanzó su boomerang para detener o retrasasa la loca delante de ellos, lo que fuese primero. Por ello, al mismo tiempo que corrían por las calles blancas de la ciudad, tomó entre sus dedos el arma esa que él mismo había tallado con esmero -No me falles ahora- dijo, antes de soltar con todas sus fuerzas el objeto. Mas no dio resultado, Azula, la que todo lo puede menos derrotar al Avatar, se percató del instrumento al escucharlo cortar el aire a la distancia, solo le basto con dar un pequeño brinco para esquivar el elemento.

-¡No te metas en esto campesino que ya habrá tiempo para saldar cuentas!- Grito cuando corría detrás de su hermano, pero, nada tonta la muchacha, dejo ir uno de sus mortales ataques sobre los guerreros de la Tribu Agua, los cuales buscaron refugio entre las estructuras. Las calles quedaron hechas añicos.

-Esto no va a resultar papá-, advirtió el muchacho aun oculto en un callejón junto con su padre.

-¿Alguna idea?-

-Sí, tu persigue a Azula, yo regresaré pronto-

-¡Sokka!- Y antes de terminar su llamado, su amado hijo fue devorado por las sombras de la ciudad. Mas no podía perder tiempo, el Señor del Fuego estaba en peligro, uno muy real, y era su deber protegerlo, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

Salió de su guarida temporal para seguir corriendo detrás de Azula, era fácil seguirla, solo era cuestión de guiarse por los rastros de destrucción distribuidos de forma azarosa por la ciudad… no tenía un plan, pero ya se le ocurriría alguno.

Hakoda en su travesía se encontró con Bato y sus hombres, quienes se unieron a la persecución. Sin esperar a la orden, Bato reportó la situación actual, informando que los maestros-agua intersectarían a Azula en la plazoleta de ese sector, a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí.

-Espero que Zuko esté en buena condición física-

-Pues más le vale porque aún le queda camino por recorrer-

-Toda una dulzura resultó ser la princesita, ¿o no Hakoda?-

-… como un jugo de piedras-

-:o:-

Ya le dolían las piernas, pero no podía parar de correr, literalmente su vida dependía de eso. Bendito el Tío Iroh y su necedad con el entrenamiento. No era el momento oportuno para atacar, con todos esos edificios alrededor seguramente Azula haría de las suyas para usarlos a su favor, lo más sensato era atacarla en un espacio abierto, por lo menos tendría oportunidad de esquivar sus rayos.

De vez en vez lanzaba bolas le fuego a sus espaldas; intentaba herir a su hermana o por lo menos aletargar su paso… pero la sed de venganza la poseída aun peor que una deidad maligna. ¿Tantos años sin entrenar y seguía tan ágil como la recordaba?... Ella era admirable.

-¡Lástima que estés loca!- le gritó a todo pulmón a la amenaza de la Nación del Fuego, como si Azula fuese capaz de intuir el contexto generador de aquel comentario. Más la chica no dejó esperar otra ráfaga de su famoso fuego azul a manera de contestación. Pero que importaba. Pies en polvorosa y fe en la cabeza. Pronto llegaría a la plazoleta…

-:o:-

Azula tuvo que detenerse en seco ante tal cantidad de maestros-agua frente suyo, hombres que formaron una barrera humana para distanciar a Zuko de ella. Dio un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas, obligando a su cabello a agitarse violentamente; pudo percatarse entonces que estaba rodeada. ¡Pero que idiotas!, como si sus habilidades de cuarta fueran a detener a la mejor guerrera de las cuatro naciones.

Zuko seguía, como buen cobarde, detrás de los maestrosagua. ¡Patético!, ¿Cuándo aprendería a defenderse por sí mismo?. No importaba eso, ya solo era faltaba quitar a las alimañas del camino para que el "Señor del Fuego" fuese a visitar a su padre. Que Angi cuide del alma de Ozai.

Y si bien el rostro de la doncella de fuego mostraba un semblante contraído por el odio hacia su hermano, la verdad es que estaba herida y sumamente deprimida por la soledad de su mundo. Ya no quedaba nadie, ya no quedaba nada… todo por culpa de un traidor, de su hermano. Por lo cual, si Zuko estaba en ese recóndito lugar, para Azula, era una señal. Claro, la señal de su dios para que le quitara la vida a Zuzu, para que no sufriera, puesto que si ella salía con vida de esta, su reinado seria despiadado, como nunca se había visto en cien años… y Zuzu sufriría mucho al ver a esas malas influencias que llamaba "amigos" morir lentamente. Era su deber protegerlo, era lo mejor quitarle la vida, que se dejara de mover. Ella era compasiva a su modo.

-Zuko,-, dijo, viendo de un lado a otro para memorizar la posición de cada uno de sus enemigos, -aun tienes la oportunidad de morir con honor. Has justicia por mano propia, quítate la vida como un hombre. Soy misericordiosa a pesar del daño que me has hecho. Te doy la oportunidad de finalizar tu infortunada existencia, pero si no quieres, seré yo la que ponga término a tu mundo… no te resistas, no sentirás dolor-

Era inaceptable e increíble lo que el joven Señor del Fuego estaba escuchando. Ella era un monstruo. ¿Cómo podía pedirle semejante cosa?. Estaba loca. Que los dioses lo perdonen, pero en momentos como esos pensaba que lo mejor hubiese sido dejarla en el manicomio de donde la saco. La amaba, pero ella estaba más enferma de lo que pensaba.

No obstante, ante la negativa del Señor del Fuego de quitarse la vida, Azula decidió que muchas oportunidades le había dado a su hermano. Era hora de acabar con lo que comenzó hacía tantos años. Abalanzándose como el mal mismo en contra de los maestros-agua, de un solo movimiento logró deshacerse de los que estaban frente suyo, de los que estaban a la derecha, a la izquierda y atrás; solo una luz azul se podía ver en la lejanía... lo peor estaba pasando.

Y uno sobre otro cayeron los cuerpos inconscientes de los guerreros, y uno tras otro los soldados tuvieron que retroceder por las quemaduras en su cuerpo; todas agónicas y horrendas. Pero a ella no le importó, no tenía ni corazón ni alma. Eso era un desperdicio. Lo único que cruzaba su cabeza era ver la de su hermano rodar; lloraría su muerte, eran parientes después de todo, mas sería por el bien de su nación.

Pero a pesar de las locas justificaciones de Azula en cuanto a la partida temprana de su hermano, dirigente de un pueblo entero, a Zuko no le apetecía participar para nada en el plan de su hermanita. Y en esa ocasión pudo demostrar de que estaba hecho, ¡Que los dioses me castiguen si miento!, pero Azula seguía siendo poderosa, como la pasión que sentía por su patria, por ello (con ayuda o sin ella) el joven mandatario perdería irremediablemente. Que los dioses me castiguen si miento.

El fuego y los dragones lloraban por la batalla aquella en la Tribu Agua del sur, era ofensivo el solo hecho de que los hermanos pelearan, hermanos cuya vida fue concebida para amarse y amar a su gente; más así son el Señor del Karma y la diosa del destino: No perdonan.

Apenas Zuko era capaz de resistir los ataques inmisericordes de Azula, la mujer herida de la Nación del Fuego. Gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su frente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por el frenesí de sus movimientos defensivos, necesarios para salvaguardar la vida. Varias veces notó el fuego azul pasar cerca de su oreja, más de una vez el tiempo fue el justo para sujetar el puño de Azula en el aire. Arrepintiéndose y lamentándose por los amigos de nieve que intentaban protegerlo.

Azula estaba hecha una fiera y no se rendiría por nada ni por nadie. ¡Ay de aquel que intentara detenerla!, a varios metros quedaba, con el cuerpo quemado, retorciéndose del dolor.

Pero... ¿y el agua ?. Con el enojo que tenía esa niña no había agua que valiera en ese momento. Con solo una llamarada de la 'amenaza de la Nación del Fuego' de aquel líquido vapor quedaba... Como les dije, la niña estaba empeñada en su labor.

Pero cuando todo parecía estar perdido, aparecieron Hakoda, Bato y algunos hombres de la Tribu Agua, cada uno entrenados para defender su hogar.

-¡Basura!-, vociferaba la princesa, -¡Inútiles buenos para nada!. ¡Regresen sobre sus pasos si en algo aprecian su cuerpo y bienestar!-, aseguraba la muchacha. Realmente ese día andaba misericordiosa.

-Detén tus berrinches de niña mimada si no quieres terminar nadando con los peces, perra-. Ese era Bato, diciendo palabras inapropiadas y otras más que no diré, puesto que si lo hago no podría contar la historia del Enemigo Imperfecto; y quiero contarla.

-Campesino mugroso. Tus amenazas solo sirven para humillarte a ti mismo. Serás el próximo en ser ajusticiado por mí, tu señora. Que honor recibirá un cualquiera procedente de una tribu maldita-, las frases sinceras de Bato obligaron a la princesa a voltear, dejando a su hermano en segundo plano. Mientras tanto, en la mente de Hakoda pasaban ideas en contra de Bato... como si había pensado realmente lo que implicaba enojar aún más la loca, pero bien que mal sus frases infantiles habían obligado a la jovencita, dulce como un jugo de piedras, a dejar a Zuko. Bato sonreía de esa forma que solo los condenados a muerte pueden. Era hora de manifestarse sanamente en contra de la muchacha, y, maestro-agua o no, le enseñaría a esa maldita a respetar su cultura.

-¿Quieres un pedazo de mi campesino?. ¡Ven por el entonces!-, pero cuando la cosa no se podía poner más complicada... bueno, se puso más complicada (ustedes ya más o menos conocen el ritmo esta historia). Pocos minutos pasaron desde la aparición del elocuente Bato cuando se presentaron Paku y Iroh muy oportunos, puesto que de no ser por el maestro de Katara, los guerreros habrían quedado hechos cenizas debido al fuego azul de la princesa. Levantando una muralla de hielo, que pronto se derritió a causa del endiablado calor, Pakku salvo la vida de sus compañeros; siendo así como ellos también se colocaron entre el escuadrón de resistencia de la Tribu Agua.

"Maldita la suerte", pensó Azula. Esos viejos vejestorios sí podrían causarle problemas, mas no debía mostrarse preocupada, ella era una princesa, la mejor guerrera, "el arma del día del juicio"... estaba prohibido flaquear.

-¡Azula, detén esta locura!. ¡No vale la pena! ¿A caso no lo ves?-

-¡Silencio!. ¿Has traicionado a tu hermano y vienes a servir de juez?. Sin vergüenza. ¿Cómo pudiste darle la espalda a tu sangre?.¿A caso no eres mi tío también?¿No era entonces tu deber cuidarme de la misma forma que cuidaste de Zuko?-

-Niña tonta, y lo sigo haciendo. Esta no es la solución a tus penares. La muerte de Ozai no fue culpa de nadie-

-¡Fue culpa tuya!. ¡Fue culpa de todos!. Porque cuando más se les necesito ustedes abandonaron. Mi padre murió solo estando yo con vida, ni siquiera me dejaron darle el último adiós. ¡Era mi derecho!. ¡Malditos todos!. Sufrirán lo que yo sufrí multiplicado por mil. Verán de que es capaz la verdadera hija de Ozai, el único Señor del Fuego-

No dio tiempo, no dio tiempo para nada, ni para responderle. El "espera" de Iroh se lo llevó el viento junto con las palabras rencorosas que Azula había dicho. Sus ojos de dragón se volcaron en dirección a su hermano, el cual seguía estático por las declaraciones de Azula. Fue impactante para oír de boca de su hermana tales frases. Ella no estaba loca, eso él lo sabía, nunca lo estuvo; ella estaba resentida y desilusionada, avergonzada y frustrada. Ella había fallado.

Y aunque el rayo azul venía a toda velocidad directo hacia él, el muchacho ni se inmutó; no porque no quería esquivarlo, simplemente no lo vio nunca. Estaba tan impactado por el discurso de Azula que su mente no podía hacer otra cosa que darle ideas a sus palabras. Y a pesar de los gritos distantes por parte de los hombres de la Tribu Agua y del noble general de fuego... él se quedó ahí inerte.

Para Azula, Zuko había caído en cuenta de su error, aceptando que era tiempo de ir al "otro lado". Por fin un poco de honor en sus acciones; mas todos sabemos que ella, con frecuencia, ve lo que quiere ver y oye lo que quiere oír.

Lo admito, hubiese sido el reinado más corto jamás visto en la Nación del Fuego... de no haber sido por Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur. De la nada, como si fuese un espíritu de nieve, salió el noble moreno. Sacando su espada de la funda, tomándola fuertemente entre sus manos, se colocó frente a su amigo, el extranjero de las tierras carmesí, y a modo de pararrayos, clavo su espada en el piso, haciendo que el rayo azul se dirigiera al suelo y su energía se disipara por las calles de la blanca ciudad volviéndose inofensivo.

Sinceramente, yo no sé si eso será posible, más me limito a contar lo que me han contado, lo que se cuenta y como lo cuentan; y eso es lo que cuentan. Algunos dice que ese día el Señor del Karma estaba de buenas, otros que la diosa de la luna intervino para hacer el milagro, otros que es todo una mentira, una forma de maquillar la historia para hacerla llevadera. Bueno, yo no sé, ni quiero saber, la cosa es que, de alguna manera, el rayo se desvió, salvando la vida del Señor del Fuego y la de Sokka de paso. Y benditas las naciones por los regalos recibidos, porque si ese rayo hubiese seguido su curso, yo no tendría nada que contar en este momento.

* * *

"Gracias por leer. Espero verlos pronto."


	13. Capítulo 13: La caida del Dragon Ambar

_"Hola gente, ya resucite Han pasado muchas cosas locas que no vale la pena contar pero que si hay que recordar para ser cada día mejor. Igualmente, como siempre, mil gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios, pero le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga **Asrazel** la cual, aunque no la conozco en persona, hemos creado una linda amistad virtual._  
_Tambien les agradesco a todos los que me dejaron un comentario como **AzulaRaven** y **Gpe 77**. _  
_No les quito mas el tiempo, que lo disfruten._

* * *

**El Enemigo Imperfecto**  
Por:** Chris McRaven**

**Capítulo 13: La caída del Dragón Ámbar**

Ni la mismísima Azula podía creer lo que sus ojos, santos entre todos los demás, habían presenciado. El maldito, el enemigo que se disfrazaba bajo la túnica del Señor del Fuego, seguía vivo gracias a la mano del inútil de hielo.

Estaba impactada, pero a la vez iracunda. ¿Cómo era que el condenado a muerte escapara de su ejecución sin un solo rasguño?. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?. Los ojos danzantes de la princesa captaban aquella escena de su hermano boquiabierto y del campesino en posición defensiva (como si el moreno fuese capaz de detenerla, a ella, la todo poderosa hija de Ozai), quienes esperaban lo peor de la joven. Mas ella estaba inmersa en su deber, era su cometido desaparecer de aquella, o cualquier otra tierra, a esos dos ya que ambos eran, a ojos de azula Azula, la ofensa más grande para ella misma y su poder, para sus dioses y su patria. No podían vivir un día más, ni uno solo.

Anonadada, volteó la mirada hacia su tío, exigiendo a gritos una explicación sobre el acontecimiento increíble del cual todos fuimos testigos, sin embargo lo que obtuvo fueron las palabras oportunistas de Bato, las cuales hacían burla y celebración en cuanto al fallo del enemigo de la Nación del Fuego.

-¡En tu cara perra!-

Pero Azula no estaba para comunicaciones vacías o primitivas. ¡Oh no!, tenía más problemas de los que necesitaba o necesitaría en ese momento y en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Cada ojo, cada mente de la tribu estaban en ella, era menester detenerla. Pero Azula, astuta como es, maligna como ninguna, contemplo todo eso desde un inicio (menos el milagro que ejecutó Sokka, evidentemente), y no era hora de perder el control.

-Los milagro no ocurren si no se los estimula con esfuerzo. Nunca los he visto y ahora que los he presenciado dudo en demasía que se repitan en una segunda oportunidad-, aseguró, apretando un puño con rabia, arrugando el semblante también, colocándose en su posición de dragón listo para atacar.

Pero ella ni se inmuta. Sokka fue el primero en obstruir su paso al notar su andar seguro, rápido como rayo, hacia el Señor del Fuego. Pero ella ni se inmuta. Con dos golpes precisos en el brazo de su enemigo jurado, logra que suelte su espada, con una patada que se aleje y con un rayo poner distancia. Pero ella ni se inmuta, y sigue decidida a borrar todo rastro de su hermano mientras que, muy detrás de ella, los del Loto Blanco, Hakoda y Bato van en su casería. Pero ella ni se inmuta, al ver los ojos pasmados de su hermano clavados en sus manos de agujas, delgadas como las de toda dama, listas para lastimarlo por vez final. Pero ella ni se inmuta, aun teniendo en cuenta el acto profano que cometerá. Y aun así, ni se inmuta.

Atrapó en aquel día frío, como típicamente son los días en la Tribu Agua del Sur, el cuello de Zuko, el antes proscrito, con una de sus garras de arpía, mientas que con la otra libre preparaba su movimiento último para ejecutarlo. A raíz de la sorpresa y la falta de aire (y de talento) el dirigente de la nación carmesí no podía hacer nada, solo sujetar con sus manos el brazo que Azula estaba empleando para cortarle el aire. Chispas se vieron salir de su mano libre, (que lo diga Sokka que acababa de recuperar la conciencia), mientras una sonrisa malévola se pintaba en el rostro de la princesa. Nadie quería ver el fin del Señor del Fuego a manos de su hermana. Sería espantoso, tan horrendo que ni la misma Toph o incluso Bato podrían hacer broma alguna en su funeral.

Las pupilas de Zuko se achicaron, el rostro de Azula pintaba un semblante diabólico, pero, cuando nada se podía hacer, pasó algo. El segundo milagro (para tormento de la princesa).

Ella lo soltó, su acción fue tan inesperada que hizo que cualquier cosa viva a su alrededor se detuviera por el puro impacto. Zuko no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, menos Hakoda y compañía… o bien Sokka que continuaba como espectador de la contienda.

La muchacha dio dos pasos atrás, las luces en su mano libre fueron historia. Ella cambió su cara demoniaca por una de impacto, de sorpresa. Se quedó ida, con la mirada en el piso como si observase un punto lejano en el horizonte. Cada persona ahí contenía la respiración. Las manos de la "Amenaza de la Nación del Fuego" continuaban en el aire, cerca de su pecho… se puso pálida y comenzó a sudar frio.

¡Oh sí!, nadie estaba más anonadado que Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego; pero, si bien la razón de la cautela de los otros era el comportamiento de la joven, la razón del actuar de la muchacha nadie lo sabía… eso era raro, terrorífico y preocupante. Nadie hizo nada, mas todos estaban alerta… a la espera… de lo que se viniese.

Azula, repentinamente, se sujetó con una mano el estómago y con la otra la boca, obligando a su audiencia a dar una aspiración sorpresiva y un respingo reflejo. Y ella, ofreció un espasmo y otro y otro. Dio otro paso atrás, levantó la vista y observo a cada individuo a su alrededor, pero otro espasmo la forzó a mirar a aquel punto invisible y distante del suelo, quebrantando su rostro perfecto por una expresión que nadie entendía en ese instante. ¿Y qué paso luego?, ¿Qué paso con la guerrera de los ojos ámbar, con la prisionera del hielo?... lo impensable.

Ante la mirada de todos, de Sokka, Zuko, Hakoda y compañía, nuestra Azula… la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, volvió el estómago. Sí, vomitó, aunque usted no me crea amigable lector. Fue una acción inesperada la cual obligo a muchos a exponer sus caras de asombro o de asco… o de asco-asombro. Era el segundo milagro del día, eso fue lo que detuvo a la "Serpiente Carmesí".

Botó hasta el hígado. Apenas y se podía mantener en pie de lo cansada que estaba. Se puso pálida y respiraba profundo. Ni la misma Azula estaba preparada para luchar con eso. Ella no tenía respuesta a la causa de su mal. Estaba bien y en un segundo ya no. Sosteniéndose en sus rodillas, con voz pausada, pregunto fuertemente (a como pudo) quien era el responsable de su condición atípica de salud.

-¡El Señor del Karma, perra!-

Mas eso no acallaba sus dudas.

Antes de recordarle a Bato su antepasados, ella nuevamente devolvió lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago, pero esta vez el espasmo fue peor. Sus órganos se contraían tan fuerte que cualquiera hubiese jurado que deseaban dar a luz un demonio. Mal día para la princesa.

Pero eso no se podía acabar ni ahí ni así. Jamás, ya muchas vicisitudes había pasado como para dejarlo todo morir sin más. Si bien no tenía fuerza, aún conservaba la energía para un último ataque, y dicho ataque tenía el nombre de Zuko por todas partes. Aun apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, exhalaba e inhalaba fuertemente para recuperar el aliento. Monitoreó con sus ojos ámbar su actual posición con respecto al espacio y pronta ubicó a su hermano (que aún estaba de una pieza por el asombro).

Una centella azul y blanco se vio volar por los aires, pero no era un nativo de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Dando un salto Azula, la condenada al hielo eterno, levantó su mano asesina en busca de su único hermano para así arrancarle la vida. El imprevisto acto forzó a Zuko a caer de espaldas, como una presa acorralada dispuesta inconscientemente a enfrentar su destino. Parecía que el Señor del Karma estaba del lado del Dragón Ámbar… pero no.

Y como ya es típico en esta historia, a nuestra protagonista nunca le salen las cosas como ella las planea. Pobre niña, pobre tonta. Su piel se heló hasta los huesos, su movimiento cesó súbitamente sin saber porque, y nuevamente estaba aprisionada en su captor elegante e inmisericorde: El hielo.

Pakku, nada lento ni perezoso, logro lanzar un ataque certero por debajo de los pies de la muchacha, por ello, cuando ella saltaba, cristales del trasparente elemento que bien domina el maestro nativo de la Tribu Agua del Norte la aprisionaron, mostrándola ante todos como un monumento fúrico del propio fracaso de la joven.

Y aunque su cabeza estaba al descubierto, al igual que sus manos, por más que la muchacha forcejeaba no había manera de escapar. Cubierta casi de pies a cabeza, Azula movía violentamente su cara de un lado a otro, de adelante hacia atrás y sus manos, como garras, buscaban liberarse con contracciones inesperadas en las direcciones que su frío captor le permitía. No sabía ni que estaba pasando, solo podía ver a Zuko en el suelo, sentado, apoyándose con las manos detrás de la espalda, con esa cara de idiota que conocía perfectamente… pero el problema no era ese, era que estaba vivo. Inmediatamente cayó en razón de su estado y no fue en lo mínimo necesario que le dijeran quien era el autor de ese acto osado de insolencia, ese de detenerla. Mechones desordenados caían en su cara, sus ojos llenos de ira hacían a Sokka recordar la batalla del Cometa de Sozín… y su enojo el día en que ella llego en aquella cámara a su pueblo.

-¡Malditos todos!- Gritaba a la gente, pero sus aseveraciones caían en oídos sordos, pero luego se dirigió a su hermano, - ¡Tus actuación execrable te sancionan Zuko. Te repudio, te desprecio, te reniego!-, la voz ingrata de Azula calaba en él. Era su última técnica para lastimarlo más de lo que ella estaba. Y al notar su posición, su estado actual y futuro se dio cuenta de una sola cosa: había sido derrotada nuevamente.

Gritó, gritó improperios barrocos que solo el estudioso los captaría como tales, tapando su indignación y desilusión con facciones de cólera y rabietas explicitas. Pero ya nada se podía hacer. La suerte estaba echada desde un inicio y no fue con ella.

Sin más, así acabo ese día, con un pueblo destrozado, guerreros heridos, un Sokka impactado ante el poder de una sola persona; un Señor del Fuego confundido y un severo golpe en la nuca de la princesa por parte del Genera Iroh… justo como la última vez.

* * *

_"Nos vemos en la próxima amigos"_


	14. Capítulo 14: Los secretos en los muros

_"Hola a todos, tanto tiempo, ¿Verdad?. Bueno, hasta ahora he tenido tiempo de escribir algo… porque si he escrito cosas pero solo académicas, por ello estoy muy contenta de por fin hacer algo que no me obliguen a hacerlo. Nuevamente sé que he tardado mucho, pero, como dije, de que termino los fics los termino._

_Además quiero mandar un saludo muy especial a **Whitemiko5, Gpe 77, Mynato Namykaze** y a **AzulaRaven** por sus lindos comentarios, los cuales me animan a seguir; a todos los que se han inscrito a esta historia y a las lindas personas que me han escrito por FB, a mi blog o a mi correo. Los quiero muchísimo._

_Finalmente, un henorme saludo a **Azrasel**. Eres la mejor._

_Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo ;D"_

* * *

**El Enemigo Imperfecto  
**Por Chris

**Capítulo 14: Los secretos en los muros**

Sokka insistió repetidas veces a su abuela que no fuera a visitarla, pero ella no le hace caso a nadie, ni siquiera a Pakku. Ella hace lo que quiere siempre que puede, porque a veces no hace lo que quiere porque podría afectar a alguien.

Al muchacho no le gustaba la idea, mas porque viaje era relativamente largo, (ya que no se puede tener a los prisioneros cerca de la ciudad)… pero no le quedó más que dar el brazo a torcer. Su Gran-Gran estaba decidida a visitar a Azula en la prisión, lógico, ¿a dónde más la iba ir a visitar?, después del alboroto que hizo el día anterior, no iba a ser posible que siguiera viviendo la muchacha con Kana en su casa junto a su familia. Por eso el joven guerrero acompañó a la mujer que más amaba en su vida, a su abuela, puesto que, aunque fuerte, ya estaba entrada en años y mejor sería cuidarla por cualquier eventualidad, más aun si la "eventualidad" venía de la Nación del Fuego.

Después de pasar todas las medidas de seguridad del caso, varias puertas y cuartos, escaleras y pasillos, entraron a la celda de la princesa. Esta vez no pusieron guarda alguno frente de la misma, pero el cuarto estaba dividido en el medio por barrotes, más fuertes, mejores, por mera seguridad y para que los "visitantes" estuviesen a salvo. Era virtualmente imposible escapar de ahí, y la mismísima princesa lo demostró. Por más rabietas que hizo, la construcción ni retumbó, fue reforzada solo para ella y tenía un diseño exclusivo para evitar la fuga de un nativo de la Nación del Fuego que además lanzara rayos.

Azula estaba en medio de su nuevo hogar. Ya no tenía la parka abrigadora que le había dado Gran-Gran, solo vestía con ligeras túnicas azules para obligarla a concentrar su poder en sí misma para evitar la hipotermia. Su cabello, aunque seguía atado en una cola alta, estaba desaliñado, quitándole un poco de su aspecto imperial clásico. De pie, daba la espalda a cualquiera que la fuese a ver, cruzándose de brazos como seña de total irrespeto a su compañía. No le importaba la gente, no le importaba nada, solo quería que la dejaran tranquila… pero eso no fue posible.

Apenas escuchó una de las pesadas puertas abrirse (seguidas luego por el sonido de las demás puertas de seguridad), se levantó del suelo (en el cual estaba sentada), para colocarse en esa posición irrespetuosa. Demostró su frialdad absoluta al siquiera inmutarse por la llegada de la matriarca de la tribu, acompañada de su nieto Sokka. Azula sabía perfectamente que no estaba sola antes de que las los quejidos de las bisagras o las voces de sus antiguos anfitriones rebotaran en las paredes para achacarle sobre su forma de comportarse. ¿Por qué?, porque La Amenaza de la Nación del Fuego reconocería esos pasos de impíos de salvajes, junto con ese aroma desagradable a mar, en cualquier lugar. Los odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Estaba sumamente asqueada por convivir con ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, la noble anciana se acercó a los barrotes de la celda e inmediatamente supo que era ella, Azula, la que estaba ahí. No quiso creer lo que le contó Pakku en referencia las acciones de la princesa, ya que sostenía convencida que una joven tan dulce no se comportaría de tal forma; mas con horror fueron corroboradas sus declaraciones por cientos de testimonios de hombres de la tribu, víctimas y testigos, de la ira del Dragón Carmesí. A Sokka, por otra parte, no le gustaba la proximidad de la cual se hacía dueña Gran-Gran, pero no podía hacer mucho, solo decirle "Ten cuidado abuela" para que hiciera conciencia de sus actos tan despreocupados.

-¿Qué haces aquí anciana?-, dijo de entrada, irreverente e iracunda, sin dignarse a volver el rostro jamás.

-Vine a verte pequeña. ¿A que más si no?-

-Pues lárguese inmediatamente. Aquí usted no es bienvenida; y aunque tampoco tengo el derecho a seleccionar a mis invitados, no se me puede obligar a recibirlos… y no soy "su pequeña"-

-¡no te atrevas a tratarla así!- advirtió Sokka, mas ella lo ignoró por completo… como siempre.

-Vamos mi vida- Continuo Gran-Gran luego de un rato de silencio, -No seas tosca conmigo. Dime que fue lo que ocurrió, ¿Qué provocó tu ira?. Recuerda que puedes confiar en mi-. Pero las palabras de la anciana solo alimentaban el enojo de Azula. Con cada tono amable, con cada palabra dulce de la benemérita mujer su sangre ardía más y más, arrepintiéndose de no haberla mandado al "otro lado" cuando la oportunidad tuvo.

-…Sabe,-, continuó la princesa,- los momentos de mayor reflexión son aquellos de soledad. Es lógico, no se tiene nada que hacer, solo hablar con uno mismo.-, alegó mientras cruzaba los brazos, dirigiendo su rostro a un lado, dando la espalda, sin jamás ver a Sokka o a Kana, -Y eso he hecho. He hablado con mi persona para resolver algunas preguntas que me achacaron ahí afuera, cuando ese tal Pakku me aprisiono entre hielo. Preguntas como "cuándo, cómo y por qué" bailaban en mi mente. "¿Cuándo pasó esto?, ¿Cómo lo dejé ocurrir?, ¿Por qué a mí?". Admito que no tengo respuesta a todas esas preguntas… sobre todo a la tercera… pero si tengo clara una cuestión. Que usted es una traidora al igual que mi hermano, mi tío, sus amigos y este pueblucho primitivo. Porque cuando confié en usted, señora_,_ _usted_ me traicionó de forma ruin, la mayor que se puede hacer-

-¿De qué hablas mi vida?-, pregunto sincera.

-¿De qué hablo?. Anciana no se haga la tonta que no tengo tiempo ni ganas de seguirle la corriente. _Usted_ puso algo en la comida, _usted_ le hizo algo a los alimentos que ingerí confiada para que mi cuerpo los rechazara de la forma en que lo hizo. Ahora entiendo porque tanta amabilidad y entrega de su parte. Era una trampa meditada para hacerme caer en sus redes. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?, ¿Qué fue lo que le puso a la comida?, ¿Un brebaje acaso?, ¿Un ingrediente que no puedo tolerar u otra cosa que fue oculta detrás de las comidas tradicionales de mi patria?... ¿ya sabe de qué hablo o es necesaria más verborragia para refrescar su memoria senil?-

Gran-Gran cayó en conciencia de que la princesa había armado el rompecabezas de su plan maestro, sin embargo no estaba sorprendida. Siendo ella la joven que era, solo días faltaban para que destapara su estrategia, por ello no valía la pena mentir. -Sí. Y es cierto, mezcle un ingrediente particular entre la última comida que hice para ti-

-Era evidente que ahí estuviese la trampa… Esa comida fue hecha con sabores de la Nación del Fuego. Jamás rechazaría tales manjares. ¿A caso fue mi tío el que trajo no solo los ingredientes necesarios para esos platillos, sino además lo que me hizo mal?-

-Yo se lo pedí. Sí, así fue. Eres astuta-, pero los halagos no surtían efecto en ese momento, la chiquilla estaba molesta, sintiéndose engañada. La única persona en la que podría decirse que confiaba la engatusó con acciones amables, eso no lo vio venir. ¿En qué momento comenzó a creer en Kana?. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba comiendo de su comida y pidiéndole favores… sin embargo, como toda rata de la Tribu Agua, le clavó un cuchillo en la espalda… ¿pero que se podía esperar de esos sucios campesinos?. Aun así, con plena conciencia de que la culpa había sido toda suya por creer, continuaba enojada por lo que ocurrió, y para liberar su espíritu, reclamó a todo pulmón lo que le parecía injusto.

-¡Rompió nuestro pacto!. ¡Usted no tiene palabra ni honor!-

-Te equivocas Azula.-, refutó de inmediato la anciana, puesto que si de algo se había cuidado toda su vida era de mantener su palabra. Ahora esa niña caprichosa no le iba a venir con esas frases falsas y ofensivas, y si nunca en su vida le habían dicho que estaba equivocada, ese día sería ideal para comenzar. -Nuestro trato terminaba en el momento en que tu hermano pusiera el primer pie en este lugar. Después de ese momento yo no tenía obligación contigo ni tu conmigo. Y tampoco seas melindrosa ni actúes como una víctima alarmada, que bien tú misma planeabas romper nuestra alianza desde un inicio. Mi acto fue de precaución, el tuyo dictaba una traición presente y futura. Tu forma de actuar me sorprende, eres…-

-¿Maquiavélica?,- interrumpió, -¿Maligna?, ¿Traicionera?, ¿Falsa?. Dime como soy, que ni un solo adjetivo que salga de su bocaza será nuevo para mí. Todos los han usado al describirme-

-Infantil-

-¡¿Infantil yo?!. ¡Cómo se atreve!-

-Sí, eres infantil y lo repito. Tus acciones, desde mentirme hasta destruir la ciudad son actos de un niña mimada; un berrinche de una persona que tiene el poder de llevar sus reniegos a otro nivel más allá de una rabieta o un mohín. Pero más que infantil eres inmadura-

¿Inmadura ella?. ¿La que había tomado Ba-Sin-Se?, ¿La que supo dirigir el ejército de su padre para reclamar Omashu y ser temida en todas las naciones?. Eso debía ser una broma. No había persona más madura en todas las cuatro esquinas del planeta que ella. Esa vieja estaba perdiendo el juicio.

-¡Mi padre murió y nadie me lo dijo!. ¿Cómo quería que reaccionara?. ¿Qué sonriera y dijera "No pasa nada"?. Él era lo único que tenía en este mundo y me quitaron mi derecho de despedirme de él. Y lo peor, me entero de su muerte por boca de un muerto de hambre cobarde e inútil que no tiene ni la casta ni el prestigio de dirigirse a mí. Los sentimientos mediaron. Mi acto no fue inmaduro, fue natural.-

-Bien sabes que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu padre. Te conozco más de lo que crees. Una muchacha como tú, criada a la antigua, nunca se dejaría llevar por sus emociones a ese nivel tan bajo, sea por lo que sea. Lo que pasa es que todo lo quieres para ti, todo se te ha dado pero lo único que no tienes es ese insignificante título de "Señor del Fuego". Te molesta verlo en tu hermano y la noticia de tu padre fue la excusa perfecta para tirártele encima como una fiera endiablada. Hiciste un ridículo tremendo princesa. –

-Zuko lo merecía, es el culpable de todo. Fue el quien me ocultó la verdad. Y no hay nada de ridículo en defender el honor.-

-Vuelves a errar, la culpable fuiste tú. Tu que desde un inicio decidió su camino y marcó su destino con cada paso. Bien pudiste recapacitar y volver al lado de tu familia, pero te has quedado sola por tu necedad. ¿A caso no te da pena mi vida?-

-…largo…-, dijo arrastrando las palabras con odio, -…si vino aquí a defender a Zuko y a su "noble causa" déjeme decirle que la aborrezco a usted aún más que a él. Usted es una traidora y no, soy, "su vida".-

-Mírate mi vida, lo estás haciendo de nuevo…-

-¡Largo!. ¿Qué no entiende?. ¡Váyase de una buena vez y viva su vida como lo hacía antes de conocerme!. No entiendo su necedad, pero no me preocupa entenderla. Desaparezca de aquí con todo lo suyo y déjeme sola que bien acostumbrada estoy al abandono.-

-Azula, escucha...-

-Campesino…-, cortó la princesa, dirigiéndose a su enemigo declarado, Sokka de la Tribu Agua, quien solo posó la vista hacia la espalda de la princesa, contemplando su cabello largo caer sobre la misma. Si bien no entendía las intenciones de la bruja, riesgoso sería jugar con ella. No era el momento… eso él lo tenía claro, por ello escuchó atento, sin chistar, la petición de la princesa, -…llévate a tu abuela de aquí antes de que algo malo pase y no permitas que regrese nunca… por su bien. Hoy me he de contener, mañana solo Agni sabrá.-

Gran-Gran silenció, la seriedad en las palabras de la muchacha helaron su piel más que la misma nieve. Sus intenciones eran claras y su temple macabro estaba marcado en el tono de su voz. La anciana solo se dio cuenta de sí misma, saliendo de su profundo análisis, al sentir las manos de su nieto sobre sus hombros. No fueron necesarias las palabras, con una mirada de los ojos azul cristal de su nieto capto sagaz (como ella era) sus deseos. Entonces, la guío a la puerta, a Gran-Gran, y con el mismo sonido que avisaba su llegada, con ese mismo sonido se anunció la partida de los nobles de hielo.

Azula se quedó ahí de pie, escuchando como eran asegurados los miles de cerrojos para que ella no escapara, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que ella no intentaría tal cosa. Había sido derrotada, humillada, avasallada y metida en una prisión como un animal. Ahora era la atracción de todo un pueblo y ella no podía hacer nada para evitar las "visitas" de los paganos.

Por eso, de pie permitió caer sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo, apretaba los puños y morder su labio inferior por la rabia que le originaban los acontecimientos recientes. Mas poco a poco fue asomándose un sentimiento del que jamás se había percatado… era incertidumbre.

Ese día Azula supo que era no tener un plan, un destino o un futuro. Estaba sola. Agni la había abandonado. Y aunque algunos de ustedes piensen que Azula, la amenaza de la Nación del Fuego, no tenía corazón… la verdad es que no se equivocan, pero lo que si tenía de sobra es espíritu, un espíritu de lucha, de fortaleza, de seguridad que jamás ustedes o yo podríamos entender. "Temple de acero" dirían unos, yo diría "autoestima". En todo caso, sea lo que sea, ella era así… por ese motivo, sin importar su pasado, quien era o lo que había hecho, cualquiera que la conociera y la hubiese visto se le hubiese roto el corazón en mil pedazos cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubrió su rostro con sus blancas y sucias manos, para llorar desconsoladamente.

Gracias a los dioses que las paredes frías fueron los únicos testigos y confidentes fieles de su alma herida… guardando su secreto para siempre.

-:o:-

Habían pasado meses desde el atentado contra el Señor del Fuego Zuko, quien se fue de la Tribu Agua no solo triste por el estado de la princesa y por lo ocurrido, sino también herido por el odio que ella aun guardaba hacia él y sus palabras que lo desgarraron completamente. Hasta cierto punto Zuko, el Señor del Fuego, se sentía culpable por la evolución de su hermana, por eso se cuestionaba que si quizá hubiese estado ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba, las cosas ahora serían diferentes;… pero eso no era su culpa, era culpa de una serie de eventos desafortunados y del Señor del Karma.

Sin más dejaron el lugar el dirigente de la Nación del Fuego y el General Iroh con su escolta. Encomendando a Azula al cuidado de Sokka… quien sí, honestamente, no la quería mucho, entendía que, por el bien del mundo entero, era mejor que estuviese ahí (a pesar de lo que opinase Bato)… además recibiría un trato "más humano" en la prisión de la Tribu Agua que en el sanatorio de la Nación del Fuego.

Pero después de meses de ir a visitar de cuando en cuando a Azula, llegó el momento en que Sokka tuvo que tomar una decisión muy pero muy complicada. Les explicaré un poco el contexto para que me comprendan mejor.

Las visitas de Sokka a aquella prisión no eran del tipo… "social", mucho menos de "placer", eran más del tipo "obligatorio". Como custodio de la princesa loca de la Nación del Fuego, era su responsabilidad ver que todo fuera en orden, que no hubiesen guardias heridos o que Azula no mostrara "su hermosa personalidad". No obstante, después de algunas semanas de la famosa _Pelea Entre Hermanos_, mágicamente Azula cambió su actitud. Pero no se ilusione afable lector, no se imagine a una princesa escupiendo flores y arcoíris, cocinando dulces o sacudiendo con delantal y plumero mientras canta, al decir "cambio de actitud" nos referimos a que pasó de insultar prodigiosamente a simplemente no decir nada.

Contaban los guardias a Sokka, el hijo de Hakoda, que sin importar la hora en la cual uno entrase en la celda, la hija de Ozai estaba siempre en la misma posición: si no era de pie, era sentada pero siempre viendo hacia la pared y dando la espalda a los barrotes que dividían su "nuevo hogar". Se quedaba viendo el techo como si un espíritu se encontrase ahí. Apenas tocaba la comida (cuando se dignaba a comer), su cuerpo se hizo más delgado y su cabello suelto regresó a escena. Estaba regresando a ese estado demacrado de antes.

Era extraño, y Sokka lo sabía, el mismo la había visto en esas actitudes. Al él entrar, ni el sonido de la puerta rechinando, ni su voz clamando por su atención surgían efecto en ella. -Aquí te envía Gran-Gran-, pero ni la más deliciosa comida de la benemérita mujer la hacía reaccionar. Él ponía los alimentos al lado de los barrotes con la esperanza que la muchacha extendiera la mano y probara los manjares, sin embargo, la espalda de la joven era la respuesta a sus expectativas. Con el tiempo descubrió que no era alguna estrategia de la joven para demostrar su orgullo, puesto que si regresaba al otro día, el plato seguía ahí, intacto, y ella seguía ahí, en la misma posición, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, ida en los fantasmas del techo que solo ella podía ver.

Azula estaba en calma, o eso parecía, pero ningún ser vivo lo podía asegurar. Su silencio solo provocaba ansiedad en Sokka, mas por el hecho de que él solo podía visitarla una o dos veces por semana (a lo sumo) y nada más. El joven guerrero sentía una gran responsabilidad por la princesa, que fue evolucionando en ansiedad al ser el el único responsable de su salud; por eso Hakoda y los demás ni siquiera se acercaban ahí, ya que no tenían "vela en ese entierro".

Por otra parte a Gran-Gran, que se moría de deseos por ir a visitar a "su pequeña", le extendieron la orden de alejarse de la joven. Bien fue conocido por todos el relato de las últimas palabras amenazantes de Azula para ella, lo cual forzó a los "hombres de la casa" a detener sus impulsos por ir a verla. Hay que comprenderlos, estaban preocupados. Era por su bien.

Y como dije, el último acto de Azula (en esos meses) puso a Sokka entre la espada y la pared. Al llegar a los oídos del joven lobo de nieve y mar las historias de los anormales actuares de la princesa, no le quedó otro remedio al joven que comprobar, con ojos propios, la veracidad de los rumores. Ese día dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse donde Azula estaba y siempre estaba. Preocupado por lo que había oído, una expectativa y un conflicto interno creció y crecía en él, pero si era verdad o mentira las habladurias no importaba , lo que realmente lo amedrentaba era lo que haría si era verdad o mentira aquello.

En su trineo la distancia se acortó en unos minutos, la nieve caía sin piedad, el clima no ayudaba, parecía que todo era obra del Señor del Karma. Al divisar los guardias en la lejanía al muchacho, inmediatamente lo recibieron como todo hombre de noble actuar se lo merece, soltándole de una sola vez las últimas noticias sobre la señorita Azula. El panorama no era alentador.

Cruzando pasillos, bajando escaleras, las antorchas de la pared iluminaban el sendero que guiaba directo donde la "araña madre" estaba, y antes de entrar, un guarda lo detuvo, dándole un último consejo:

-Tenga cuidado-. Fue todo… algo no muy alentador para nuestro héroe de guerra.

Lo dejaron solo. Decidió abrir la última puerta que lo separaba de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, pero nada lo hubiese preparado para lo que vio, ni siquiera las visitas anteriores a aquella Azula calma y serena.

Impactado, boquiabierto y con los ojos de par en par, no hizo otra cosa que acercarse a los barrotes de la jaula del dragón. Colocó su mano en ellos y silencioso contemplo la escena que ante sus ojos aparecía cual horrendo espectro del pasado. Movió un poco en negativa la cabeza, no podía creer en el estado que estaba cayendo Azula. Los pasos del muchacho nunca llegaron a oídos de la princesa, ella estaba muy ensimismada en su labor puesto que era lo único que realmente importaba en su mundo; no obstante su carencia de alarma era lo mejor para ambos.

Y mientras Sokka veía a la mujer más noble de la Nación del Fuego afanada en su trabajo, con la energía que solo la tranquilidad interior puede irradiar, se dio cuenta que él estaba en problemas y que jamás debió aceptar la petición de su mejor amigo.

No importaba, no importaba lo que pasara, Azula tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Él no tenía un plan, no tenía una excusa, no sabía con qué treta llegaría a enfrentar a su familia mas eso lo era lo de menos. Ella no debía estar en ese sitio un día más.

* * *

_"Espero les gustase. Nos vemos en la próxima."_


End file.
